Electrostatic
by TheAnimeTrain
Summary: This is the story of a Yuuei Academy student who is basically a walking magnet. Polite on the outside and confident when alone, Nami Denji has his work cut out for him as he enters the school for heroes. Watch him as he grows along with the rest of Class 1-A.
1. High Stakes and Low Voltage!

**Hello and welcome! I am going to apologize ahead of time for every single thing wrong with this fic! Now I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own MHA/BnHA

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** High Stakes and Low Voltage!

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Who the heck is sending out electricity...? We haven't even started..."

Denji let out a groan as he held his head.

He hated when there was too much electricity around and it didn't help that he couldn't pinpoint who had the Quirk with multiple people around.

As he looked around to at least try to find the person he couldn't help but notice how much most of them looked more suited to be heroes than he did with his average look. He had an average looking face, brown hair and eyes and was just slightly above average height. The only thing that didn't look average about him was the fact that if you looked closely at his eyes then you would see they looked like a graph with horizontal and vertical lines.

All-in-all he didn't think he looked suited to be a hero - his hair wasn't even spiky - so he easily dismissed himself as just fodder trying to mix in with the real thing. He was fine with this though.

He was able to find where the electricity was coming from after focusing for a few seconds. It turned out it was coming from a guy with blond hair and a black streak through it. He was giving off large amounts of small EM waves that seemed to only be felt by Denji.

He was just about to go and talk to the guy when...

"AAAAAAAAAND... BEGIN!"

Denji looked around to see that most of the people looked confused. He himself only took a few seconds before running towards the gate. He understood what that signal was for and took the chance he just got to get ahead of the game.

He could here the same person yell out, "What's wrong!? There's no such thing as a countdown in a real fight! Run! Run!"

'It should be common knowledge...'

Not dwelling on it any longer, Denji started searching for the "villains" they had to take out. It didn't take took long as multiple ones headed straight for the running people. He could see the people running off in their own directions and quickly went into action.

When he himself started to get surrounded by them he decided on his form of attack.

He didn't take any big action or cause some explosion.

He simply lifted his hand.

That's all that was needed.

With a buzzing sound in the air, the giant robot was sliced in two as a large black substance shot up from the ground and into the air at a pretty fast speed.

Denji quickly moved on by slicing through each robot with the vibrating, black weapon.

'Taking control of them would take too long... Best to just slice 'em up with some iron sand...'

He felt a small tingling feeling and quickly turned around as the iron sand followed. He sliced through a robot that was close to smashing him to bits and moved on. He was able to take out more, but that took energy out of him.

He didn't have time to breath either as multiple robots started heading towards just him.

'Not again!'

"Heads up!"

Denji went a little wide eyed as he felt the same feeling as before. He looked up at the robot and saw the blond guy from before on top of it with electricity coming off of him and frying the robot.

He could see an even bigger robot coming from behind the blond and lifted his arm to slice through that one.

"Nice trick there," the blond said as he landed in front of Denji. He didn't spend much time there and quickly ran off. "Hope ya pass!"

Denji held his head again as he felt the electricity, but went back to destroying the robots.

'What number was that again...?'

He was starting to get a migraine from all the small zaps he was receiving from the robots and how low his supply of electricity currently was. It didn't help that was was basically a walking magnet for them, meaning even more zaps would come towards him. Then there's the fact the blond guy was giving off so much electricity that Denji felt like his brain was being fried.

He started panting as he put his hands on his knees and the iron sand in the air blew away in the wind.

"Too...much..."

Clicking his tongue, Denji closed his eyes and felt around the area to find even more of the robots. He opened them and looked to see some guy appear before being replaced with a robot that got smashed by another one.

'Teleportation?'

Feeling another zap to his head, Denji quickly jumped to the side and tumbled on the ground as a robot smashed the ground where he was standing.

"Another one... Crap..."

Before Denji could use his quirk again, the robot was gone and the guy from before was in its place. The robot had been sent in the direction of another one, making the two collide.

"Thanks... Thanks for that...dude..."

The guy just nodded his head and started running to find even more robots.

Finally catching his breath, Denji stood back up and started running again. The time was running out quickly and he wasn't sure how many points he actually had. He didn't want to fail at this and so he grit his teeth to deal with the pain of the zaps as he sliced the legs of some robots.

He was too tired to take them out completely, so he opted to crippling them and going for a quick kill.

He did have to give small credit to some of the others who were fighting it out. There was a kid that had purple balls(?) on his head that seemed to actually take out some and another that looked like he was turning his body has hard as steel. Then there was some guy that just had a tail, but he seemed to be doing just fine at taking out the robots.

'No! No! No! No time to think about it! Focus! I have it get away from that damn thing!'

When he felt around the area he had "seen" a robot that was much larger than the ones he had been cutting up and didn't want to have to go against it. He wasn't even sure how he would hold up against the ones that were still out.

"2 MINUTES LEFT!"

"Oh, come on!"

Denji shook his head. He needed to focus, but that train of thought was cut off when he noticed something. That something being that the zaps he was feeling from the blond guy suddenly stopped.

He turned to the area where the drop happened to see said blond guy just standing in the middle of the street with a stupid look on his face. He looked like he didn't know what was going on but still enjoyed himself.

"That guy fried his own damn brain!?"

The whole ground rumbled as a giant robot that was much larger than the others came waltzing up the area where most of the people were at. Everyone had started running away from the robot when they had seen that it was the 0 point one.

Well, everyone except the blond guy with the stupid look on his face.

'Am I seriously the one one who noticed this guy!? What the hell!?'

Letting out a sigh through his nose, Denji took action to make sure the guy didn't get squashed by the robot. He looked around and saw the two people that looked like they could help him out. He knew for a fact that this was way too much for him to handle after all.

"Teleport guy! Tail guy! Could you please help me out!?"

Some of the people who were running looked back at Denji, but the two he was calling stopped in their tracks and turned back to help. They had figured that helping out someone in trouble was much more important than their scores.

Denji ran in front of the blond guy just as the robot was about to squash them under its leg. He brought up both of his hands to block the stomp with iron sand, but it wasn't holding out as well as he wished. He was too tired to get any more than a small pool sized amount.

What he _could do_ though was stick the iron sand onto the robot and hold it in place for a minute, at most.

That's all that was needed though as the teleporting guy was throw their way by the tail guy. The teleporting guy reached them just as Denji's energy ran out, making him start to lose his ability to stand anymore. That was fine through as the teleporting guy grabbed both of their arms.

"Alpha."

Just before the robot stomped the ground they were at, the three were swapped out for a large portion of a building.

"TIME IS UP!"

Denji fell to his back and was panting as he looked up at the teleporting guy and the tail guy. He smiled and gave a thumbs up as the two asked if he was fine.

"I think... I'm gonna take a short nap now... Nighty night..."

The two who were standing watched as Denji's eyes closed and his breathing got more even. The one with the tail let out a small sigh of relief while the teleporting one looked over at the blond.

"Hyuuuuuuuu~~!"

* * *

"Urg... Now I seriously have to take a dump..."

Denji held his stomach as he stared at the mail he had gotten that day.

It had been around half an hour since he got it and he was so nervous that his stomach started making noises. He hadn't even opened it yet, which was making his situation even worse.

It had been a week since the test and he had easily gotten better after passing out from said test. When he had woken up was really when he was nervous, but that had gone down for a bit.

Until the letter came in that is.

"Maybe if I just rip it open and get it over with... Yeah... Then I'll take that dump..."

Letting out a breath, Denji did as he said he would and quickly ripped the top of the envelope open. He closed his eyes as he heard a clank from the table. He slowly opened one eye to see a small device and a piece of paper.

Grabbing the device, Denji held it out just as a mouse...bear...hybrid thing in a suit appeared. The brunet only muttered "cute" before listening to what the hybrid had to say.

As he heard the whole thing, Denji couldn't help but get a stupid grin on his face. By the end of it he jumped into the air with a loud shout of "I actually got in! Hell yeah!" as the electrical appliances around the room started going off. The shout was followed by a loud bang from above him and another shout that said "Shut up, brat! I've got a bad hangover here!"

With a small apology, Denji put the device back down before doing a little dance in place. He had gotten into Yuuei Academy, the best school to go to for becoming a hero. What's more was that he was placed in class 1-A, a hero course class. His overall placement on the test was 7th place, placing him between two peopled named Iida and Midoriya.

"Wow..." Slapping himself a few times on the face, Denji got a determined expression. "Focus, focus, focus! You aren't going so you can have fun there! You're going to learn how to be a hero! ... But... If I _just so happen_ to have some fun..."

That line of thought was cut off when he heard a gurgling sound, followed by a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Crap! I still have to crap!"

And that is how Denji spent another half hour in the bathroom.

* * *

"1-A, 1-A, 1-A... Man~... My head hurts from that front gate security..."

Denji let out a small sigh as he walked through the campus of Yuuei Academy. With the electronic security at the front gate he had to deal with a decently large amount of EM waves coming at him. He was tempted to just search the building by using those EM waves, but resisted for a few reason, one being the reason his head is currently hurting.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Are you still hurt from the test?"

Denji instinctlvy turned when he felt a weak wave close to him. He hadn't noticed since his head was hurting, but it was obvious the person was there now.

Denji looked to see it was the guy with the tail from the test.

"Ah... No... It's from the front gate's security... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Getting a nod in return, the tail guy let go of the subject. More for respect than anything else. "I'm Ojiro Mashirao."

"Oh... I'm Nami Denji... Nice to meet you..." Denji pulled out two pill from his pocket for his headache. "Sorry for asking for help during the test, by the way..."

"It's fine. That guy probably would have gotten crushed if you didn't act first. I've gotta say though, you were pretty awesome at holding that robot back the way you did."

"Ah... It's nothing special... I was really low on energy so... I had to ask for your help, along with that teleporting guy..." Denji tapped his head a few times before thinking of something. "That's right! What class are you in? I forgot to ask..."

"Oh. I'm in 1-A. You?" Ojiro backed up a bit when he got a shocked look from the other. "Uh... Is something wrong?"

"A-ah! No..." Denji turned the other way as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... You just didn't seem like you would be in that class... Ah! Not to say you aren't strong or anything! I'm sure you're really strong! It's just that..."

"It's fine. I get it," Ojiro interrupted with a small look. "It's because I just have a tail, right? Well, my tail is actually quite strong. Plus I know martial arts. Although... The latter part didn't help much against those robots... Anyways. What about you?"

"I'm in 1-A as well..."

"Well, with the way you delt with those 'bots, I guess that's to be expected."

"Um... Can I ask a question... Rather... Can I make a request?"

"Hm? Sure. What is it?"

"... Your probably get asked this a bunch, but... Can I touch your tail!?"

Ojiro simply gave a slight and sheepish laugh.

Like Denji had said, multiple people had asked him for that request. He didn't mind it and he understood why they asked, but it did get tiring at times. Regardless, he let Denji touch his tail.

He watched as Denji got an amazed look on his face while he muttered "so soft..." as he felt the appendage. There was an odd and slightly unpleasant tingling feeling coming from the brunet, but Ojiro kept that to himself.

He started to get a little embarrassed when Denji started feeling different parts to see how strong the tail was. He could see their class coming up and was glad, but wasn't out of the clear yet.

"Eh!"

Ojiro jumped and pulled his tail back when he felt the other's hand touch the base of his tail. He blushed and saw Denji looking surprised at him.

"Please don't touch the base of my tail. It's very..."

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that. I guess I should have known."

The two walked into the classroom and saw that a few students were already there. One was a tall guy with glasses, another was a guy with dual-colored hair and a burn mark on his face, a girl with long hair in a ponytail and the blond guy the two had saved during the test.

"Oh... Biribiri-kun is here as well, huh...?"

"'Biribiri-kun'?" Ojiro couldn't help the small snicker that came out when he said the nickname.

"Hey, you two." 'Biribiri-kun' got up from his seat and walked over to the two with a wave. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out during the test. Nice to see ya got in, dude."

"Biririririririririririririririririririririririri~~"

"Huh?"

"Sorry... You have an electric Quirk, right?" Getting a small nod, Denji let out a small sigh as he rubbed his head. "The EM waves coming off of you are frying my brain a bit... I may end up saying some weird things..."

"EM waves?" The blond guy tilted his head in confusion, but got over it to introduce himself while they walked to the seats. "Anyway, my name's Kaminari Denki."

"I am Nami Denji."

"Ojiro Mashirao."

As the three went to their seats, they started chatting with Denji giving random and odd comments at times. The other two didn't mind and actually found the comments to be humorous, making the brunet a little embarrassed.

While they were chatting, more students started coming in. Some with odd looks and others with regular human looks. Denji had kept an eye on them since he found them to look cool. He had seen multiple body changing quirks, but he still saw them as interesting.

Then there was _that person_.

Yet another blond guy with spiky hair and the appearance of a delinquent walked in. He went to the desk right next to Kaminari's, took his seat and proceeded to put his feet on the desk.

Denji, being the one sitting near Kaminari and Ojiro, was silently hoping that the boy would move seats since he himself was near the spiky blond as well. He wasn't a stickler for the rules or as easy going as to completely let the action slide, but he knew that he wasn't good with those types of people.

At least not in his current state.

Another student was apparently one of the two he wasn't though.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates and the people who worked hard to make it!?" It was the guy with glasses that was there before Denji.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so!" the spiky blond answered back. "Which middle school are you from anyways, you two-bit extra!?"

"Two-bit-!? I am from a private sch- Ahem. I'm from Soumei Junior High school. The name's Iida Tenya."

"Soumei~~!? Well aren't you an _elite_! Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!"

Denji had to resist using his Quirk to just move the spiky blond's feet from the desk and instead simply tried to drown the two out as another two students came in. The first was a curly and green haired boy that Iida started talking to. The second one to come in was a brown haired girl who looked happy for no apparent reason.

Denji was just glad that the back-and-forth between Iida and the spiky blond had stopped. He figured that instead of chatting again, he would simply close his eyes as they waited for the teacher.

That wasn't such a smart move though as now he could clearly feel the EM waves coming from Kaminari.

Luckily though, he did have to wait long.

"If you're gonna be chit-chatting then leave."

They all turned to the front door and saw a man in what looked to be a sleeping bag.

'Who is this guy!?' they all thought as the man in the sleeping bag stood up.

"Hm... It took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down," the man said, getting out of the sleeping bag. "Life is short, kids. You're lacking common sense."

'I feel kinda insulted by that...'

"So he must be a pro hero, too, huh...?" Curly said quietly.

"I'm your home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you." The man stuck his hand into the sleeping bag and pulled out a gym suit. "Wear these. Then go out to the P.E. grounds."

'Wow. We're getting right down to this, huh?'

* * *

'Huh... Kinda comfy...'

Denji turned from his clothes to the teacher, who was explaining that they wouldn't be going to the opening ceremony because he just didn't want to go and that they didn't have time for it. He didn't really care much since the ceremony was probably like any other, but he still felt like a slight rebel for skipping. Even if he himself was just following a teacher's instructions.

Aizawa brought out a small ball as he started talking again.

"Softball throwing. Standing long jump. 50-meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Side-to-side stepping. Upper-body training. Seated toe touch. You all did this in middle school. Your standard no-Quirks-allowed gym tests. This county still insists on prohibiting Quirks when calculating the averages of those records. Well, that's negligence on the part of the department of education." Aizawa tossed a ball to Spiky blond while asking, "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"Great. Now try it with your Quirk. Do whatever you want. Just don't leave the circle."

Spiky blond easily caught the ball and started doing some quick stretches. When he stoop up straight again he got ready to throw the ball.

With a yell of "DIE!" Spiky blond threw the ball while using an explosion to give it an extra push and send it flying. Everyone was awed by the display, but questioned the shout.

"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be." Aizawa showed the score of the throw as the other students were talking about it all.

'Hm... Some iron sand and...50%?'

Denji thought about how much he should really put into the throw so that it didn't drain him, or at least give him a massive headache. When he looked up he saw their teacher giving a dark look and had to wonder what he missed in those few seconds of thinking.

"You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll be all fun and games?" He looked at them all with a look at made some of them shudder. "Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be deemed 'hopeless'... **and will be expelled**."

Most of the students were shocked to hear this. One of them was the curly haired boy. Then there were some that still seemed calm even after this announcement. The dual-colored hair guy fell into this category.

The ones who were more freaked out by the statement started yelling about it all being unfair and how he couldn't expell one of them just for failing this test. Aizawa didn't bother to really listen to every complaint and simply went on about 'fairness' and 'unfairness'.

"Seriously... It should be kinda obvious... What world do they think they're getting into exactly...?"

"So I assume you have a Quirk that's good for passing these tests?"

Denji jumped a bit at hearing the voice close to him. He turned and saw it was the dual-color haired boy. He put a hand to his chest and let out a small sigh. He hadn't even noticed the boy standing there.

He did have to wonder how long the boy had been there though.

"You scared me there..."

"... Sorry."

"It's fine... To answer your question; I do have a Quirk that's versatile enough for tests like these... But that's not what I meant..." Seeing the other staying quiet, Denji decided to go on. "What I meant was that regardless of what Quirk you have, an opponent, even more so a villain, will find any means to take a hero down... Take a hostage...make a hero use all of their energy while they stay in the shadows...exetera, exetera... Would any of that count as fair? What about natural disasters? Stuff that's caused by nature and not man... Is that fair? If you can't deal with 'unfairness' then there's no point in even _trying_ to be a hero..."

"Nice way of putting it. Saves me the trouble of finishing the explanation."

"Eh!?"

Denji looked around to see everyone staring at him, awestruck. He got a massive blush, ducked his head in embarrassment and looked all over the ground so he didn't see his classmates.

Getting everyone's attention back to him, Aizawa finished with a "Plus Ultra" and started the testing.

* * *

First up was the 50-meter dash.

Everyone was split up into pairs for this. The more amazing ones were Iida with 3.04 seconds and Bakugou, or Spiky blond, with 4.13 seconds. Denji only stared in awe as each person found ways to go fast. An example would be the dual-colored guy, Todoroki, as Denji had been told, used ice to freeze the track.

Denji calmly waited for his turn. He knew he would be going along since the numbers were uneven, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

The only thing he had his kind set on was how he would go about using his Quirk for this portion if the test.

"Last one. You ready?"

Denji looked at the other side of the track and found his target.

He gave a mental apology and nodded his head. As soon as he was told to go, some sparks starts coming off of him and led to the other side of the track, latching onto another student. He flew across the track with the robot announcing "3.15 seconds" and all of the students scrambling away.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Biribiri-kun, look out!"

Kaminari watched as the students moved away and was just about to follow their lead, but he was too late as another body slammed into his own, making them both tumble on the ground a few time.

"We're okay..." Kaminari a thumbs up. "I think..."

"Ugh... I am really, really, really sorry about that..." Pushing himself up, Denji noticed how close he really was to the blond. "Gah!"

With a sudden jolt between the two, they smashed their foreheads together.

They were both dazed as the other students went to go check on them. Ojiro and Todoroki helped Denji up, who looked like he was just muttering incoherent things with swirls for eyes, while Kirishima did the same with Kaminari, who seemed to be fine enough.

"You okay there?" Ojiro asked, looking at the dazed brunet.

"Biri~ Biri~ Biriri~" Shaking his head a few times, Denji looked at the others with a blush. "S-sorry... Magnetism went a little haywire there..."

"If you two are fine then let's go. We'll move on to the next event. No need to waste time. "

* * *

The next event turned out to be the grip strength. This could easily be cheated by simply making the numbers anything he wanted, but Denji just couldn't find it in him to cheat, even if it involved his Quirk.

He looked over at the other students and saw some of them getting good marks while one of them not doing so good.

The green haired boy from before.

He wanted to go over and talk to the boy, but Aizawa has already called for the next event.

This one turned out to be the standing long jump. This one was easier for the brunet as he simply used magnetism to make himself basically float passed the other end.

That wasn't his last use of magenteism though as he used it for the sidestepping as well by basically being a human magnet and being pushed around. Althought this tactic did make him a little sick and accidentally tumble into a few people afterwards.

He ended up having to be held in place by Ojiro and Kaminari until he could see straight again.

He was glad he was getting through these with ease, but he still felt bad for the boy who seemed to be trying his hardest without using any obvious Quirk.

Seeing the green haired boy struggling with the tests, Denji couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He wouldn't help the boy cheat or anything, but he really hoped he would make it past this with a good enough score. He was even thinking of getting low scores to help out, but figured that the teacher wouldn't take kindly to it and held it in.

* * *

They had finally gotten to the softball throwing and the amazement from before was back as Denji watched the brown haired girl for before get a score of infinity.

He himself got a good score by going with his plan of using iron sand.

Next up was the green haired boy.

'Come on, kid! At least get this one good score!' Feeling the tiniest of zaps, he turned his attention from the green haired boy to look around the area and landed his eyes on to the building not too far off. 'Is that... Is that All Might!? What the heck is he doing here!? Was he watching us the whole time!?'

Deciding to keep this to himself, Denji turned back to see Aizawa releasing the green haired boy from his scarf and telling him to go again. The pressure really seemed on for the green haired boy, so Denji gave a silent prayer to help him.

He did have to wonder what he missed when he was looking around though.

" **SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!** "

Everyone watched in awe as the ball went flying through the air from the hard throw.

They saw Aizawa look at the score before looking up and saying something. While some were making small comments here and there, and others just stayed quiet, Denji let out a relieved sigh while internally cheering.

He always like seeing people like that get their moments. Those moments when they could show just how great they really are to others.

"You seemed relieved by this," Todoroki said, scaring Denji again. "So you were rooting for him, huh?"

"Hm?... Oh... I guess I was... Ha ha ha... He just seems like the type to..."

"What is this, Deku!? Explain now, shitrag!"

The two turned to see Bakugou running up to the green haired boy with small explosions going off in his hand. They didn't do anything though as Aizawa quickly trapped him with his scarf.

Denji was glad he didn't have to use his own Quirk to stop the boy since he didn't want to be on the spiky blond's bad side.

"That guy really needs to calm down," Denji sighed out. "He's fired up for the wrong reasons..."

"We're going to the next event. Hurry up."

* * *

The next two events went by smoothly - them being the seated toe touch and upper-body exercises - and the final event was starting. Everyone got ready for the endurance running with some showing obvious signs of being able to last a while while others didn't look like they wanted to do it at all.

"Start!"

Everyone started to run at their own pace with the ones like Iida and Bakugou near the front while the ones like grape-kid, as Denji took to calling him, had been in the back. Denji himself was a natural speedster, meaning that, whether he had to or not, he would walk fast from one place to another.

As they ran, the ones who kept a pace with him were Ojiro and Yaoyorozu. They didn't say anything to each other or try to out speed the others and just continued running. That is until Denji noticed the green haired boy lagging a bit now.

The green haired boy was nowhere near last place through as multiple students had already stopped running to catch their breaths. If anything, he was in a good spot where he was with the ones who seemed to work out to keep their bodies in tip top shape.

Even Ojiro looked like he was about to give in, showing how much the green haired boy had endured during the run.

Speeding up a bit, Denji went around the track and slowed his pace to keep up with the boy. Again, he didn't say anything, he just kept pace. The green haired boy didn't try to say anything, rather he _couldn't_ say anything, and did the same. When he was ready to give in, Denji slowed his pace and did the same, getting a few odd looks.

"U-um... Wh-why...did...you..."

"Just breath and take a rest first..." Denji patted the boy's back. "And I just did because I like how hard you're trying... Especially with that finger... I think it's really cool... Ah. Not that you broke it, I mean..."

"R-really...? Th-th-thanks..."

"No problem. I'm Nami Denji, by the way."

"Midoriya... Izuku..."

"Nice to meet you, Izumi-kun... Ah!" Covering his mouth, Denji gave a sheepish look. "Sorry. I tend to nickname people I find interesting..."

"It's fine. It's better than the nickname Kacchan gave me," Midoriya said with a smile.

"I'm guessing 'Kacchan' is Mr. Explode-every-5-seconds?" He got a nod and a small laugh.

* * *

"Time to present the rusults. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. It would take too long if I just said them one at a time, so I'm just going to display them all."

Denji could see some of the students were extra nervous now, while the same ones were just as quiet as before. When he saw "Infinity girl" and Midoriya looking nervous he felt sorry for them, but for a completely different reason than before.

'Maybe I should say something...'

"Oh yeah, the whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie. It was just a tactical ruse."

'Ah... Too late...'

Denji couldn't help the small chuckle that came out when he saw Iida, "infinity girl" and Midoriya going crazy over it. Midoriya so much so that he seemed to be shaking so much you wouldn't even know he was a human.

Turning from the three, the brunet took a look and saw that he was in the top 5 and gave a slight smile when he saw where the others were placed.

'Tomorrow's sure gonna be something...'

* * *

Denji let out a small sigh as he dumped his stuff next to his couch. He then proceeded to dump himself on said couch with a slight smile on his face as he thought about the day he just had.

 **ZZZT**

He felt a small vibration from his pocket and lazily pulled out his phone while turning to his side. He held out his arm while looking at the phone to see at least three messages on the screen. One was from Ojiro, another from Kaminari and the last one from Yaoyorozu. He had asked for their numbers before they had left the school, along with some others. He figured he could make friends that way.

The one that caught his eye the most was the one from Kaminari.

Now there wasn't anything particularly special about it, but it amused Denji a bit when he read it over again.

 **From:** Biribiri-kun

 **Sub:** 1st day

 _Hey there, dude! Crazy first day, right? Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something. Your Quirk is kinda like mine, right? How do you do all that magnetic stuff so easily? I can only discharge it out and run the risk of frying my brain. But it'd be cool to do the things you do!_

Denji thought this over for a bit. While his Quirk _did_ seem similar to the blond's, his was actually a form of magnetism before the "electro" was added on to it, so he would have to explain that.

He sent a quick message back and decided to just take a small nap before getting dinner ready. He answered the other two as well and didn't bother looking when he heard a few more buzzes.

'Hm... Today was fun... Wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like...'

* * *

 **And there you have it! Not very original when it came to Oc Quirks, but oh well! I still hope you all enjoyed! Until next time... SEE YA!**


	2. Costumes and Anti-Hero!

**Hello and welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and enjoy this chapter! Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own MHA/BnHA

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Costumes and Anti-Heroes!

* * *

When the next day finally came around, Denji couldn't help but to smile as he walked to the front gate. Even when he felt all of the zaps from the gate his smile didn't falter. There was no particular reason he was so cheerful today.

He just felt happy.

As he was walking, he noticed two certain people walking together. One was Ojiro, but the other was someone else who was familiar. More specifically it was the teleporting guy he had seen during the test to get in.

"Hey, Watage-kun! Kaeru-kun!"

Ojiro and the boy turned around to see Denji walking up to them.

Now that he wasn't in some sort of rush, Denji got a good look at the other guy. He was tall, taller than either he or Ojiro, probably as tall as Iida, had black hair that slightly stuck out on the sides of his head and black eyes. Denji could see he was actually quite muscular, giving him the impression that the guy could easily play on a football team.

"Oh. Hey, Nami. So you already know Hajime's name, huh? I figured you didn't get it yet."

"Hajime? Is that this guy's name?"

"What? But-"

"Hajime Kaeru. Hello." The boy gave a slight bow.

"So your name is Kaeru? Sorry about that then... It was just something I came up when I saw you." Denji gave his own bow. "Hello... I am Nami Denji... I'd like to thank you for the other day..." Hajime simply nodded his head, while Denji gave a grateful smile. "I didn't expect to see you two walking together though..."

"That's because we don't live too far from each other." Ojiro scratched his cheek sheepishly. "We barely figured that out yesterday, on our way home."

"So, Ka- erm... Hajime-san, what class are you in?"

"Kaeru is fine. I'm in 1-B."

"What!? That's right next to ours!... And we didn't even know..."

"Yeah. When he told me that, I had pretty much the same reaction."

The three, rather two, started chatting on their way to their classes. Hajime simply listened while the two talked, only speaking when he was asked a question or when he corrected one of them on certain topics.

The two from 1-A didn't mind as they figured he was just the silent type. They still tried to add him into the conversations though.

* * *

When they reached their classes Denji and Ojiro said they farewell to the silent boy and went in. Like the day prior, not many people were there. This wasn't a problem in the slightest though as they still had plenty of time before Aizawa came in.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to ask Nami-san something." The two looked up to see Yaoyorozu standing there patiently. She didn't wait long though as Denji's attention went to her. "I was wondering, can you control electricity? You're Quirk is an electric one, right?"

"Huh? Oh... My Quirk is Electromagnet... It's kinda funny you ask that though, since Biribiri-kun asked me that same question yesterday." Denji gave a slight laugh before giving his answer. "It's a little hard to explain, but... I actually can't just discharge large amounts of electricity... I can bring out sparks and the like, since I use them for the magnetism, but...the only way I can draw out a good amount of electricity is if I try and discharge it by metal, electronics or just my own body..."

To give off examples, Denji put his hands parallel to each other. Electricity started dancing across the palms of his hands off to each other before vanishing. The same effect happened when he put his hand near the metal at the bottom of his desk.

"You couldn't wait until I got here? I asked you first." Denji looked up to see Kaminari and Kirishima. "That's a little unfair, isn't it?"

"To tell you the truth... My Quirk was just magnetism... After some time it...got changed into electromagnetism... That's probably why I can't really give off much raw electricity and get pelted with zaps from the front gate... I'm not completely use to it..."

"Wow. That must suck. The front gate's security is basically a giant migraine for you, huh?" Kaminari asked with a small look of pity.

"It's no real problem... That's simply a drawback to my Quirk..."

Denji gave a beaming smile that made them all cover their eyes while thinking 'Too bright! Is this another part of his Quirk!?'

* * *

The day went along smoothly with classes being like any regular school classes. Aizawa was there for homeroom and Present Mic was their English teacher. That particular class was a little too loud for their likings, but no one said anything. That was also the class where Denji had the hardest time consecrating.

It wasn't like he didn't like the class or that he didn't get it. Rather, he continued to get zaps from the equipment Present Mic had on, making his head hurt by the end of the class period.

Lunch went by easy as well with Denji having a little group consisting of Ojiro and Hajime. He was happy he had people to talk to during lunch on the second day of school, something he had pointlessly worried about before.

When that was over, the whole class sat at their seats in anticipation for the next class.

It _was_ the class that would be taught by All Might himself after all.

Speaking of which...

"I am...here! Through the door, like normal!"

Everyone started talking as All Might walked (strutted) up to the desk. Some were commenting about how amazing it was to have him as a teacher while others were talking about his costume.

"Basic Hero Training! The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" All Might did a pose while saying this. He also added, "It also gives a ton of credits," making Denji sweat drop a little bit. Facing the class completely, All Might held out a card while finishing with, "No time to waste! Today's activity is this! Battle Training!"

Most of the people seemed excited at hearing this. They were finally going to be able to really show what they could do in a fight, so of course they would be giddy. Even the more quiet and calm ones had a spark in their eyes.

"And for that..." All Might continued, "You need these!" As he spoke, shelves with numbers on them started coming out of the wall. "In accordance with the 'Quirk Registry' and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted..."

"Costumes!" practically the whole class shouted.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

"Okay!"

'Hm?' Denji did notice something off with the shelves though. 'Why is there an extra number at the end...? There's only 21 students here...right?'

"Hey, Nami, let's go!"

Denji looked to see Kaminari and Kirishima waiting for him. He quickly got his costume and followed the two out of the room to get changed. He could remember what he had requested and wondered how much of it he actually got. He didn't doubt that they got everything right. Granted he also remembered that he was too specific in his request form.

As he got changed, Denji couldn't help but think about what everyone would look like in their costumes. His wasn't really a showy one, so he figured he wouldn't look like much compared to the rest if them.

He had his back turned away from them as he got ready so that he would be surprised when he saw everyone together in their costumes. He himself wanted the others to wait, but knew they would see him anyways.

His costume consisted of gray cargo pants, a gray jacket with a high collar and two metal plates on each forearm. That wasn't all though as he had a hat with two wires coming from the sides of the hat and connecting to the back, as well as a visor to cover his eyes.

'They actually do work! Man~ It's been a while since I've felt this good.'

In one of the requests he had sent in, Denji had asked if the makers could find some way to regulate the EM waves he was taking in, as well as helping him to see them better. Since his Quirk was electromagnetism instead of just magnetism he also requested that they find a way for him to hack into electronics more easily. He was sure they were a little reluctant with that one, but when he saw the wires in the hat he was relieved.

After everyone had gotten dressed up, they headed over to the area they were suppose to.

In the distance, Denji could hear All Might talking. What he said made the brunet have to hold back some laughs.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on... You're all heroes!"

Everyone walked out in the sunlight, showing off everything they had on. From simple clothes to full bodysuits, everyone had a unique look to them that would impress quite a few people who were to see them.

'Everyone looks so cool! Some of them have simple looks, but they pull it off so well! Those helmets! Uwah~ Let's see, let's see, let's see! That one's most likely Tenda-san! Oh! And that one's gotta be Sero-kun!' Hearing some footsteps running towards them, Denji turned around to see someone coming up to them in what looked like a green bunny costume. 'Is that Izumi-kun!?'

"Shall we begin, my wards!? It's time for Battle Training!"

Denji noticed that All Might took a look at Midoriya for a second before turning his head and covering his mouth. Wanting to know what was so funny, the brunet looked over. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was and mimic All Might in covering his mouth.

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we be once again performing cityscape maneuvers!?" Iida asked with his hand raised. It really wasn't hard to tell it was him after that.

"Nope! You'll be moving on to step 2! Indoor anti-personal battle training!" All Might continued to explain as they all took the information in. "Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but... Statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals... In this hero-filled society of ours, the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!"

'Alright! This should be fine! Ah...I suppose it depends on what _exactly_ we have to do.'

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blow everyone away?"

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa-sensei did...?"

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?"

"Isn't my cape fabulous?"

"One at a time! My Quirk isn't super-hearing!"

That's what Denji came to when he stopped thinking about what he would do. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came out when he saw the whole scene. He also didn't miss the small look Todoroki gave him for this.

Another chuckle came out when he saw All Might pull a piece of paper out and start to read.

"Listen up! Here's the deal! The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it!"

'Is it just me...or does that sound like something from a western comic...?'

"Your battle partners will be decided by...drawing lots!"

Denji couldn't help a certain though enter his mind.

There were 21 of them there, meaning that one person would be left over. Before he knew it though, he was the only one without a partner. Everyone seemed to have shifted over to their partners with him simply standing in the middle - alone.

"Eh?"

"Hm. Now what to do with you, young Nami." All Might rubbed his chin as he tried to come up with something. "I suppose a 2-on-3 match would be the best choice."

"Ah... Excuse me, Sensei... I have a suggestion..." Denji shyly raised his hand as he spoke. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and that really made him uncomfortable. "What about...an anti-hero...of sorts?"

"An anti-hero?"

"Um... Yes... I mean... While there _are_ heroes and villains in our society, anti-heroes... They still exist...don't they? They aren't really good, but...they aren't really bad either... They just...do things their own way..."

"Hm... I see what you mean. That is very true. While not every anti-hero is good, not all are bad. Not to mention it'll help out with the current situation." Patting Denji on the shoulder, All Might gave a bit smile. "Very well! Young Nami, you will be an anti-hero for one of the matches! You may move more freely by either trying to stop the heroes, the villains, or simply taking out both!"

"R-right..."

Denji winced from the powerful pat, but said nothing otherwise.

Moving to the side with everyone else, Denji let out a sigh.

"Now then! Let's find out who will be starting off!" Putting his hands in two different boxes, All Might took out two balls. "The heroes are Team A! The villains are Team D! The villain team goes in first! The timer will start in 5 minutes! That's when the hero team can go in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!"

All Might said a few more words to Team D - which consisted of Iida and Bakugou - before guiding the rest of the students to the observation area.

Denji started walking along as he thought about what kind of fight this would be. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped a bit before looking to see that it was Todoroki.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine," Denji sighed out. "I think I'm getting use to it by now anyways..."

"That was an interesting choice you made. I'll admit that I didn't even consider the idea of an anti-hero."

"It's really nothing... They aren't talked about as much as heroes or villains, but they still exist..." Denji gave a sheepish laugh as he gave Todoroki an almost pained look. "Not to mention it helped move things along..."

Todoroki took note of the look and didn't say anything in return. They just fell into silence while everyone else around them walked along behind All Might to the observation area.

* * *

The area was just a room with monitors around to see what was going on in the building. They were able to see Bakugou and Iida in the building, most likely talking to each other, but couldn't actually hear what was going on.

When the time was up for the two teams, All Might announced the beginning of the match. The screens were mostly on Team A - which was Midoriya and Uraraka - and little on Team D. That was until Bakugou came from behind a corner and tried to blast the two away with his Quirk.

The fight ended up being Bakugou against Midoriya with Uraraka going ahead and finding the fake weapon that the "villains" had to be guarding. That turned into two one-on-one fights as Uraraka had to try and get passed Iida to get to the weapon.

Most of them were paying much more attention to Bakugou and Midoriya's fights instead through as it was the one causing the most damage and seemed more like a fight then the other one.

Some were commenting on how scary Bakugou was with his violent way of using his Quirk while others were complimenting Midoriya for being able to hold out against said violence without using his own Quirk.

That was before the large attack that came.

They had watched as Bakugou pulled a pin from the part of his costume on his arms. A large blast was shot out from it, destroying the whole hallway and beyond. They were all shocked and All Might had even threatened to end the match if that same attack was used again.

When he had seen it, Denji had gotten worried for Midoriya and mad at Bakugou for seeming to try and kill him. So much so that some of the electronics in the room started going off. When he was told what he was doing, he looked down in embarrassment.

The match had ended with Team A being the winners. In the end, Midoriya had used his Quirk to blast through the floors and roof above while Uraraka used the debris to distract Iida long enough to get the fake weapon he was guarding.

After Midoriya had been sent to Recorvery Girl and the remaining three were in the room, All Might had told them all who was the MVP of the match - which was Iida. That was proceeded by Yaoyorozu explaining exactly why that was.

When that was said and done, All Might announced who would be going next. It was the team of Todoroki and Shouji as the heroes against the team of Ojiro and Hagakure as the villains. It looked like another promising fight.

That turned out to be wrong though.

After finding where the "villains" were - thanks to Shouji's Quirk - the whole fight ended up being a one-sided flash freeze, courtesy of Todoroki. The whole building had been frozen by his ice before he made his way to the room where the "villains" and the fake weapon were at to warm up the place and melt the ice.

Comments came from here and there about the whole ordeal with most of them shivering from just seeing how much ice there was and how fast it had spread.

Denji only watched in awe as the scene played out. He had remembered that Todoroki had placed 2nd in the test the day before. He took a glance at Yaoyorozu, who took 1st in the test, and wondered what he would see from her. Bakugou and Iida had already gone, so he didn't think much about seeing them go at it.

When he started paying attention again he saw that the next match was Tokoyami and Asui against Sero and Kirishima, while the two previous teams were back with them.

This match wasn't as quick as the one before it, but it did seem a little one-sided. Tokoyami kept both Sero and Kirishima busy with his Shadow while Asui jumped from a wall to a pillar to maneuver through the tape Sero had set around the fake weapon. That had won the "heroes" the match in no time.

"Alright! The next teams will go in for the third match! Young Nami, you will be joining them!"

Denji slightly tilted his head.

He then remembered who were in the two teams. The first was the team of Kaminari and Jirou as the heroes. The villain team was Yaoyorozu and Mineta. Nodding to himself, Denji followed the four out to the building they were to do battle in.

On their way there he had noticed Mineta staring intently at Yaoyorozu. More precisely he was staring at her brests. Not liking that, Denji walked up next to Yaoyorozu and made small talk while lifting some iron sand for Mineta to trip on. They all gave him a small glance before ignoring him.

When they had all gotten to the building, they had split up as they were told to. Yaoyorozu and Mineta had went inside to secure the fake weapon while Denji was told to go to a different area outside if the building.

 _"Now let the third trial...begin!"_

Not wasting time, Denji jumped up and latched onto the side of the building. He started running up it while trying to feel around the building. The latter task was a little harder to do though as both scanning and running on the wall actually took more concentration than most would think.

When he couldn't find them close by he opted to jump in the building and better his chances of finding someone. While he _could_ go after either team he chose to go for the "villains" this time.

Just as he exited the room he was in he felt a zap coming from an area below.

'So Biribiri-kun isn't too far if I felt that big of a zap.'

Denji ran through the hall while increasing his search range little by little. As he passed by one of the halls he had noticed something off about it. Looking around, he saw a window and quickly climbed out of it to walk on the outside of the building again.

He made his way to the one room that had felt odd to him. When he had reached the window that belonged to the room he saw what it looked like.

In general, the size and overal area looked like any regular room. For what was actually inside the room...

'It was smart of her to cover it with wood instead of metal. And I'm guessing those...grapes? Huh... They're probably his Quirk.'

Nodding to himself, Denji thought of a plan while he waited for two certain people.

It wasn't a long wait as both Kaminari and Jirou entered the room, after getting rid of the obstacle blocking the entryway. They did it so obviously that one would think they were _trying_ to lose. That wasn't the case though as Yaoyorozu stood looking at the door with a weapon in hand.

Mineta was nowhere to be seen though.

Kaminari took the first move by running up to try and let out some shocks.

Seeing his chance, Denji used his magnetism to carefully open the window. He was able to sneak in without getting caught.

Or so he thought.

He jumped to the side as something passed by the spot he was standing at. That something looked like earphone cords.

It returned to its owner, who was Jirou.

'Damn... I guess I didn't check if they _all_ were distracted. Oh well.'

Looking around the area he had summed up that Jirou was his only real problem as Kaminari and Yaoyorozu were going at it. While Mineta _did_ come to mind for a few seconds, the grape-like-headed boy didn't seem like much of an obstacle for any of them.

He started to move back while Jirou walked forward. Before she got near him though, she had stepped on something, stopping her right there. When they both looked down they saw a small purple ball on the ground and under her foot.

'Well that's good to know...'

Grinning to himself, Denji started running to the other side of the room.

Jirou was having trouble with the purple ball, so she took her shoe off and followed after the brunet.

Kaminari and Yaoyorozu took note of the two and tried to stop them. They both went towards Denji, who at the time was focusing on something else, and went in for a non-lethal attack.

Feeling Kaminari coming in, Denji turned to them for a quick second before small sparks came off of him. He lifted his feet from the ground and flew towards the wall in front of him while the other two had to turn so as not to hit each other.

Jirou shot her earlobes at Denji to try and get him, but he just did the same thing as before.

"My win... Sorry."

Holding out his fist, Denji faced the fake weapon that was blocked off by wood. He opend his clenched fist while the other three in the room turned to that area. That's when they saw pieces of metal attached to the wood and pulling the barrier apart.

"No!"

Denji was surprised when he was suddenly hit from the side. He lost his concentration, along with his hat, and held his head in pain.

It turned out that Mineta had been hiding the whole time and just came out so as to distract Denji from taking the barrier apart. He was too late though as the fake weapon was now in the open.

'No time to make a new barrier!' Yaoyorozu thought as she tried to come up with another quick plan.

She remembered some weak weapons she had created beforehand and thought to get them, but was stopped when she heard a slight buzzing sound. She turned back to the fake weapon to see a black substance crawling up it and quickly covering it.

"What is that?"

 _"The anti-hero is the winner!"_

The two actual teams stared in surprise as the black substance fell from the fake weapon and back to the ground. They quickly turned their attention to Denji, who was putting his hat back on.

"Sorry... But I did say beforehand that I won." Looking around, Denji gave an unsure look. "Um... All Might-sensei... What are we suppose to do with all of these objects...?"

 _"Leave them be for now! Just come back so we can discuss the match!"_

Doing as they were told, the five left the building and headed back to the area where the others were watching. No one said anything, but it wasn't an awkward silence in the slightest.

They all thought about what would be said when they got there.

"Good job out there," All Might said with a smile and a thumbs up. "You all showed your Quirks in great ways!"

"Thank you, Sensei," they said simultaneously.

"Now then! While you all did great, I'm sure it's obvious that young Nami was the MVP for this round. Not only was he by himself the whole time, he was also able to use his opponent's Quirk to his advantage and win it."

"May I ask what that black substance was that you used?" Everyone turned to Iida. "Your Quirk is Electromagnet, correct? Then creating a substance like that wouldn't be possible."

"I was wondering that as well," Yaoyorozu said, looking to Denji. "I think I've figured it out though. It was iron sand, right?" Denji nodded his head while looking at the ground in embarrassment as the girl continued. "I found that same fact odd, but then I heard it buzzing a little bit while in use. I had gone to check it before we left the building and that's when I figured out it was iron sand."

"Yeah... Like Moz-... Ah... Yaoyorozu-san said... I used the iron sand I had brought in from outside to get the win..."

Denji continued to look down with a blush as his eyes roamed the floor so as not to look at anything specific.

Although no one could see his eyes with his visor still covering his eyes.

"Moving away from young Nami, I will say that both teams did exceptional as well. The heroes chose to divide and conquer so that they could cover more ground. What's more is that they chose opponents who they thought they were best suited to go against." All Might saw as the hero team brightened up a bit at this. "While the villain team was smart enough to use wood instead of metal, meaning they had young Nami in mind as well as the heroes. The use of young Mineta's Quirk was well implemented, just not completely thought out." Now it was the "villain" team's turn to show their gratitude.

The five walked towards the rest of the students with Kaminari talking to Kirishima and Denji standing next to Ojiro.

"Nice moves out there," the tail user said.

"Thanks... But it wasn't much..." Denji gave a sheepish laugh. "If it wasn't for Mineta-kun's Quirk I wouldn't have figured a way to open that barrier before the time ran out..."

"I'm sure you would have come up with something."

"Heh... I suppose so..."

The two moved from the conversation to the remaining teams and how they were doing. There wasn't anything truly noteworthy, but they were still something to watch. It helped everyone to see how strong each other were.

At the end of it all there wasn't any serious injuries, besides Midoriya, so All Might told them to get changed back into their uniforms and go back to the classroom while he told the green haired boy the results. Doing as they were told, the whole class started walking back in.

"Another interesting day..."

"Nami-san, can I ask you something?" Yaoyorozu walked at the same pace as Denji while the brunet walked with Ojiro and Hagakure. "What were you going to call me when you confirmed that you were using iron sand?"

"Huh?" Tapping his head a few times, Denji remembered what he was saying and blushed a little bit. "O-oh... I'm sorry about that... I was going to say 'Mozu-san'... I tend to give interesting people nicknames... So I know I won't forget them... Ah! Not 'interested' in _that way_... I meant personality and Quirk-wise... I'm sorry about that..."

'Wow. He had to repeat that apology...' both Ojiro and Hagakure thought.

"It's fine. I was just curious." She didn't show it, but she was flattered that he saw her as interesting. "If you don't mind me askng, who else did you make nicknames for?"

"Well...actually... For the people I'm 'interested' in I just mix their first and last names... Then there are cases like Watage-kun and Biribiri-kun..."

The two continued to talk to each other while seeming to forget that Ojiro and Hagakure were right there as well. The two didn't seem to mind though as they started their own conversation.

* * *

"Another fun day~ Another fun day~~ Another fun day~~~"

Denji happily placed his bag on the ground, next to the couch. He walked over to the refrigerator in the next room and looked around for what he wanted, which was milk. After getting it he walked back over to the couch and relaxed on it.

"Poor Izumi-kun though. Hope he's better." Letting out a small sigh, Denji placed the milk down on the small table in front of him while he slid his laptop over. "Well, I guess I should get to my personal homework now."

After turning the device on, Denji put his finger to the USB port and used his Quirk.

A small spark came from his finger and went in the laptop. Soon enough the screen was filled with pictures of multiple buildings that looked like they were laboratories.

"Let's see how good their security really is."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Sorry if you thought it sucked! Until next time... Bye!**


	3. Media and Class President!

**And here is number 3! Man... USJ is coming up and this is only chapter 3... I feel there is something wrong with that... Anyways! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own MHA/BnHA, it's characters or story

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Media and Class President!

* * *

"What's it like having All Might as a teacher!?"

"What have you learned from All Might!?"

"Were you surprised that you would be taught by All Might!?"

"B-biriri..."

Denji could only look at the ground and everywhere that the reporters that were currently hounding him weren't. He had a blush on his face as small sparks danced across his hair, making it stick up a little bit.

As the sparked danced around Denji's hair, every electronic device the reporters had on them started going crazy. From the microphones to their cellphones, nothing was safe from this small freak out by Denji.

Normally he would be holding his head in pain from a migraine all the electronic equipment would give him, but he couldn't really focus on anything with how embarrassed he was.

He was in such a daze that he didn't feel the pat on the back he got or the mutter of "Alpha" until he was standing at a distance from the reporters. He looked around and saw Ojiro and Hajime looking at him with questioning looks.

"Thanks for that...Kaeru-kun." Hajime simply nodded his head while Denji stood up. He quickly placed his hand on his head as he winced in pain. "Ow, ow, ow."

"You okay? The gate is trouble enough for you, so I'm sure those cameras and microphones made things worse."

"I'm fine... Just need some time." Rubbing his head, Denji gave a reassuring smile. "Besides that... Did you two have to deal with that same harassment?"

"Not really. I got lucky since they started hounding you before they noticed me." Ojiro gave a small look of apology while Hajime simply shook his head. "I guess it's to be expected though since All Might is teaching here."

 **KLANK!**

The two from class 1-A jumped while the one from 1-B simply turned back. They saw a giant metal wall blocking the gate. They also saw Aizawa walking towards the school with a small irritated look as some noises came from behind the door.

"So that's what has been zapping me this whole time..."

Ojiro and Hajime simply patted the boy's head out of pity.

Denji looked at the two with a confused look, making him look like a lost puppy. He quickly got over it though as the three started walking away while conversing.

It wasn't about anything special, but it helped to pass the time as they walked to their classes. As per usual, Ojiro and Denji did the talking while Hajime simply listened.

"Excuse me, but can I super ask you three something."

Said three turned around to see a short brown haired girl with a bored look standing there patiently. She looked like a middle schooler, but none of them said anything about it out of general respect.

"Could you super help me out in finding Class 1-A?"

"Hm? Sure. That's our class anyways," Ojiro answered. "Just follow us and you'll be fine."

"Oh... I see..."

"So... I'm Nami Denji." Denji gave a kind smile. He thought he should properly greet his new classmate. "Hello..."

"Ojiro Mashirao. Nice to meet you." Pointing to the taller male, he continued with, "He's Hajime Kaeru."

"Hello there. I'm...Saiai." She ended with that and just faced forward while walking.

"Now that I think about it... I did see an extra costume during the training. Would that happen to be your costume, Saiai-san?"

"Yeah. I've been out for...reasons, so I haven't been able to wear it." She got a slightly irritated look and they walked down the hall to their class. "It sucks so much. I super wanted to wear it too!"

"I'm sure you'll get another chance to wear it," Ojiro said, trying to sooth the girl. "The year's just started after all."

"Now that I think about it..." Denji turned to the tallest one with his head slightly tilted. "You're in 1-B, Kaeru-kun, so... You have a costume too, right...? What does it look like...?"

The other two looked up at the guy with the same raised eyebrows as they waited for the answer. Now they were also interested in the answer as well.

"..." Hajime simply pulled out his phone and pressed some buttons before showing the three. "A classmate took the picture and sent it to me."

The picture showed Hajime in a simple and plain t-shirt, cargo pants and a trench coat with two arrows making a circle on his shoulder.

"That's very..."

"It's ultra plain. Especially for a hero," Saiai said with a deadpan expression. "And what's with the arrows?"

"My brother thought I should have an emblem of some kind." Hajime put his phone away as they continued on their way. "It was his idea."

"To each their own, I suppose," Ojiro added. "After all, I can't say mine is anything special."

"I think everyone's costumes were cool, even your...simple ones, Watage-kun, Kaeru-kun... You can tell a bit by the costumes..."

Denji gave another smile that made Saiai wonder whether that was his Quirk or not. She didn't mention it thought and simply opted to mutter something under her breath along the lines of, "This guy is a mega uke, isn't he?"

The four continued on their way while conversing like usual.

Before long they had reached their classes. When they got to their classes the three in class 1-A said they farewell to Hajime before walking in their own class. When they walked in were greeted with multiple stares. Some were questioning ones while others were their usual looks.

No one had time to do anything as Aizawa entered the room right after the three students and headed for his desk while they went to their seats. That's when they saw that Saiai was in the seat in the far corner.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," Aizawa said, turning from the class to two students. "Bakugou. Grow up already. Stop wasting your talent. And it seems Midoriya ended yet another day with a broken arm. I hate repeating myself. You have potential, assuming you can overcome this. Work at it, Midoriya."

"Right!"

"Now, on to homeroom business... Sorry for the sudden announcement, but today..."

Most of the class were at the edge of their seats wondering what it was. They thought it was a "brutal test again" and got themselves ready for it.

"You'll pick a class president."

"Such a normal, school-like thing!"

Denji let out a small laugh and most of the class jumped from their seats to raise their hands for the spot.

There were ones like Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya who calmly raised their arms. He couldn't care less and had no actual ambition for something like this, so he just watched everything go on.

He was very amused with the outcome of Iida being shocked he only got one vote - which was from Denji himself - even after the fact that he was the one who suggested they vote. In the end, Midoriya was the president while Yaoyorozu turned out to be the Vice President.

'This'll be interesting, I'm sure.'

* * *

"Lunch~ lunch~~ lunch~~~ Gonna get me some yummy, yummy lunch~"

Denji happily walked down the halls of Yuuei Academy with a small skip in his step.

He had stayed back for a little bit and was now headed to the cafeteria for something to eat. He always enjoyed eating food with his friends, so he wanted to get to the cafeteria as quickly as he could.

He didn't see where he was going and ended up running into someone. With a small clattered the two fell to the ground with both of them landing on their butts.

"Ow, ow, ow... Oh! I'm sorry about that...!" Denji quickly got up and went it the fallen person while extending his hand out. "That was completely my bad."

"You're right, it was," the person said as he stood up on his own. "Be more careful."

"R-right... Sor-"

Denji froze in place before even finishing what he was going to say. He simply stood there with a dull look on his face as if waiting for something.

The person he had bumped into stood there and let out a small sigh. Said person was a male around 5 inches taller than Denji with wavy, blue-gray hair, very thin eyebrows, and very noticeable bags under his eyes.

"Show me how sorry you are," the guy said with a bored tone. 'Might as well mess with this guy for a bit.'

Doing as he was told without any complaint, Denji went on his knees and touched his head to the floor while apologizing in a monotone voice. He stayed like that while the guy looked down at him and clicked his tongue.

Denji blinked a few time before lifting his upper-body to look up at the guy with a confused look. He saw the guy turn away and mutter something that sounded like an apology before heading off in a different direction.

Denji jumped to his feet and quickly caught up with the guy. He walked at the same pace as the other guy with a look of awe on his face.

"I don't know what happened, but...was that you're Quirk...?"

"Yeah. Now leave me alone. I already apologized for making you do that."

"Huh? What did I do...?" Shaking his head, Denji moved forward and stopped in front of the guy with a kind smile. "Well, either way, that Quirk must be really cool... Is it something to erase someone's mind...?"

"No..."

"Oh yeah! My name is Nami Denji... I guess I should have started with that... Hello." Denji gave the guy a dazzling smile that actually made the other boy wince a bit. "My Quirk is Electromagnet...and I'm in Class 1-A..."

"... Shinsou Hitoshi... 1-E."

"Hm? Oh... I guess you don't _have to_ say your Quirk..."

Shinsou had to look away since Denji got a look of a kicked puppy on his face.

He couldn't stand looking at the brunet when he wore an expression like that because it made him feel a little guilty, as if _he_ had just kicked a puppy.

"... Brainwashing..."

"Hm?" Shinsou could have sworn he saw dog ear perk up on the brunet's head at this. "That sounds like an amazing-"

" **Security Level 3 has been broken. All students. Please evacuate in an orderly fashion**."

"Huh...? Level 3...?"

"That's probably what they're talking about."

Looking to where the other boy was pointing, Denji looked out the window nearby to see the media from earlier in the front gate and on the school grounds.

This got a startled and confused look from the brunet.

Not saying any more, Shinsou started again to wherever he was headed. He didn't pay any attention to the alarm and ignored Denji when he walked next to him.

"So... Um... What should we do...? I mean... The teachers are probably keeping the media away while they wait for the police, but... Does that mean we just do our regular stuff until then...?"

"Hey."

"Ah! Yes?"

"..." Shinsou looked at Denji for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "Just leave me alone before I command you to."

"Command? Oh! Your Quirk! Right! I was gonna tell you that-"

'Here it comes.'

"You could make a great hero with that Quirk! I don't see why you aren't in 1-A instead..."

Shinsou looked at the brunet with a slightly surprised expression.

He's been told multiple times that he could end up as a villain with his Quirk, so he was use to it, but this was the first time he had been told he could be a good hero with it.

Denji, on the other hand, started to feel a little uncomfortable with the surprised look being directed at him and fidgeted a bit. He turned his gaze to the ground and asked if there was something wrong with what he had said.

"Huh? No. I'm just...surprised you said that." Shinsou scratched the back of his head and slowly turned his eyes to the side. "Most people just say it's a good Quirk to be a villain."

"Well...that's true, but..." Denji gave a dazzling smile that made Shinsou wince again. "If you're at a hero school...then you clearly have the right intentions for it!"

Before any more could be said between the two the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of Denji's growling stomach for the last part of the day.

"But lunch..." Letting out a sigh, Denji shook his head and gave a less dazzling smile. "Well... I hope we can talk again... Um... I'm sorry, but... What kanji do you use for your name...?"

Shinsou raised an eyebrow, but showed the brunet how it was written. He saw the other nod his head with yet another smile.

Shinsou really had to wonder if his Quirk had anything to do with smiling. At this point, he could believe it, even if he was already told what the brunet's Quirk was.

"Jinshin-kun it is..."

* * *

"You seem ultra happy about something. Mind saying what it is?"

Denji looked up to see Saiai leaning on his desk with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Not many people in the class since the bell had rang just a little while ago and everyone was still trying to get orginized after the alarm went off.

He had been just down the hall from the classroom, so of course he would be sitting in his seat already. He had been lazily spinning some metal items around the air while he waited for others to come into the room. He wouldn't have wanted this girl to come for what was about to be said though.

"Oh... I just met someone new person during lunch."

"Oh yeah? Well, I got to see an ultra funny sight during that time. That alrm provided some super entertainment."

"Hey, hey, hey... You just switched from 'ultra' to 'super' like it was nothing..."

"Yeah, well, blame that on the wri-"

"Okay then! What was this 'ultra funny sight' you saw?"

"One was seeing Kaminari and Kirishima getting super trampled over while trying to control a crowd." As if to emphasize her enjoyment of the scene, she looked towards the door while the two mentioned entered the room. "How're your injuries?"

"Fine. We got off lucky," Kirishima answered with a smile.

"Says you! Your Quirk is Hardening, so of course you would say that!"

"Hm? You don't seem too hurt, Biribiri-kun..."

"I took a quick trip to see Recovery Girl," Kaminari answered as he and the red head walked over to the two. "Where were you anyways?"

"Ah. I stayed back for a bit. I did end up missing lunch though..." Denji scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Although... I did hear the alarm when I was with Jinshin-kun."

"Who's 'Jinshin-kun'? Is that his real name?"

"He's someone from Class 1-E. And it's not his real name..."

"Oh my, oh my. Looks like you're getting a mega harem, Denji-chan." Saiai covered her mouth to hide her grin. They could all clearly tell what she was doing though. "Super Ojiro, Mega Hajime, Kaminari and now this 'Jinshin-kun'?"

"Wait, why don't I get one if those names!?"

"What!? They are my friends!" Denji looked at his desk while the metal that was still in the air ended up flying off, one even hitting Mineta as he walked in. "The school year has barely started... Please don't go making random assumptions like that... Okay?"

"Sure~"

Denji let out a groan while Kirishima laughed and Kaminari looked away. The three didn't believe the brunette for a single second. Not that she really seemed to care though as the grin was still smugly placed on her face.

"Well you said so yourself that you only give nicknames to people you find interesting, so he must be something." They turned to the new voice and saw that it was Ojiro standing there. "What's this guy like?"

"Hm... He's...straightforward? He also winced for some reason."

'Maybe your "Angel Quirk" got to him as well...' the four thought as they each turned away from Denji, who had a look of concentration on his face.

"Nami-kun, do you mind I talk to you?" Midoriya asked, standing beside Kaminari. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"Ah. No. What did you need, Izumi-kun?"

"I just wanted to ask you about your Quirk. I have a notebook with different heroes and Quirks and wanted to add yours." He held up a notebook to show what he was talking about. "Your Quirk seems like one to have multiple uses, so I wanted to know more about it."

"Oh. Sure thing."

"Thank you."

The four had to look away from the two as they seemed to be giving off a dazzling light with their smiles that made them all feel unworthy of seeing such a scene. It was at this point that they decided to keep a good distance from the two whenever they were like this.

They swore they saw halos and white feathery wings on the two.

The two started talking while the rest went to their seats.

It didn't last long though as Aizawa lazily walked in, as per usual.

"We'll finish later, okay...?"

"Yeah."

"Get to your seats."

Midoriya left Denji's desk to get to his own, which actually wasn't far.

Everyone went to their seats right away, if they were in a different location that is. He called up the President and Vice President and went in his sleeping bag before falling to the ground.

"Hurry it up."

They all watched as the two went up with Midoriya shaking in nervousness and Yaoyorozu calmly standing there.

"Go ahead, Class President."

"W-we'd like to choose the other student council members!... But before that... This is important!" Calming down a bit, Midoriya gave a smile as he turned to Iida. "I believe...that Iida Tenya would be better suited to be Class President...!"

Denji watched in amusement as he learned about the incident in the cafeteria, from a note Saiai had tossed him, and mentally thanked himself for running into Shinsou instead of making it to the cafeteria.

Even though his stomach did let out a small growl at that moment.

When he heard Midoriya announce that Iida should be the new president with Kaminari and Kirishima agreeing while calling him "Exit Sign Iida" he couldn't help the smug look on his face.

"I will except the job, then!" Iida exclaimed, standing up from his seat and raising an arm.

Denji let out a small laugh and he absentmindedly spun his finger in the air.

He heard Yaoyorozu say something along the lines of "What about me?" and felt sorry for her. He thought he would give a small "sacrifice" to "appease" her later on.

'He wasn't president for long, but I suppose that's fine~ My choice is the winner in the end.'

* * *

The school day had finally ended and everyone was leaving the school grounds.

Denji, Ojiro and Saiai had met up with Hajime and the four headed for the front gate.

"So were you two stuck in the crowd?" Saiai asked, looking at Ojiro and Hajime. "It was super crowded. I got off lucky."

"Sadly, yes," Ojiro sighed out. "I was already by the door, so I ended up getting mixed in with everyone rushing."

"No."

"One word answers are ultra boring, dude." Saiai let out her own sigh as she shook her head. "Ya gotta say more for people to know the whole picture."

"Sorry."

"Then super stop with those one word answers!"

Denji let out a small laugh as he faced forward. That's when he noticed three people walking a little bit ahead of them and decided to go up to them.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I wanna go talk to some others."

Not waiting for them to say anything, Denji jogged up to catch up to the three while saying, "Hey there, Main Trio..."

"Nami-kun! Hey!" Uraraka gave a kind smile as the boy appeared next to her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ice cream and finish our conversation, Izumi-kun. You two are free to come along as well. My treat."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that," Midoriya said in realization. "Alright. Thanks."

"Oh! I'd love to go," Uraraka said happily. "Thanks for the invite! What about you, Iida-kun?"

"If you don't mind the company."

"Not at all. I'd actually like to get to know you three."

"Let's go then!"

Without waiting for their answers, Uraraka started to pull Midoriya and Denji by the wrist. She seemed like a little kid while Iida had the image of a parent as he tried to calm the girl down.

"Are they always like this...?" Denji asked, looking over to Midoriya.

"Yeah. You get use to it after a while."

It didn't take long for the four to find a nice place to get ice cream. After they had gone in and gotten what they wanted, the four sat down with Denji across from Midoriya, Uraraka next to him and Iida across from her.

"So you were discussing Nami's Quirk, correct?"

"Yup... Izumi-kun said that he wanted to know more about my Quirk...and I, having no reason to object, agreed to tell him whatever he wants to know."

"That's rather kind of you."

"Not really..." Denji scratched the back of his head as he let out a sheepish laugh. "I think it's more fun if a person I'm interested in knows about my Quirk... Ah... By 'interested' I mean as a sort of rival... In a sense."

"So, who are you 'interested' in!?" Uraraka asked, a little too excited to know the answer. "Deku-kun is obvious one of them!"

"Um... Well... From our class... There's Izumi-kun... Tenda-san... Shouki-san... Mozu-san...and that's it..." Denji looked at his hand, which had four fingers up, and slightly nodded his head. "I would say Bakugou-san as well, but...he scares me too much..."

"So, you see me as a rival of sorts?" Iida asked, looking at the brunet. "I have to say that I wouldn't mind going against you at some point."

"Hehehe..."

"Hey... Aren't those names all from the people who got the top scores on the Quirk test Aizawa-sensei made us take?"

"..."

"So that's how it is, huh." Nodding to himself, Iida finally understood why the brunet was interested in that list of people from their class. "All of us, except for Midoriya-kun, were ranked higher than you, so you see us as rivals, right?"

"... Yes..."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's rather natural," Iida said with his hands moving about in the air. "Of course you would see people who did better than you as rivals to beat and grow stronger. Even Midoriya-kun makes sense, what with his impressive performance with the softball throw."

"Yeah. I guess you're right... It's just weird actually hearing it now..."

"Well, I for one am glad to know that you think of me as a rival."

"Hehehe~~"

The three boys looked over to see Uraraka with a grin as she put her phone away. When she noticed them looking at her she gave a small squeak before a sheepish laugh. The two that had just been talking started to interrogate her, but she wouldn't speak.

Denji simply let out a sigh before turning to Midoriya. He gave a small smile and said "Sorry about the talking, Izumi-kun. Let's actually get back to our discussion."

* * *

Meanwhile, in her own room, Saiai looked at her phone with a grin on her face. She had exchanged numbers with the girls in their class and had just gotten a message from Uraraka who was currently with Midoriya, Iida and Denji, and she couldn't be more happy about what the message was.

"Thanks, Mega Ochako. This is some super awesome material."

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **I have some stuff to say. The first being that I lovingly-hate the part with Shinsou, but I guess you can like it if you want. Actually, this whole chapter was...meh...**

 **Until next time... Bye-onara!**


	4. New Friend and Attack!

**Hello and welcome back! There are two special things to look for in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own MHA/BnHA

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** New Friend and Attack!

* * *

 _"It's really astonishing! Even after a week of the announcement, fans all over are still in shock from the news that the popular teen idol, Chissoko Saiko, stated that she would be taking a hiatus for an undetermined amount of time!"_

 **Click.**

"Those people ultra need to get a life."

Saiai let out a sigh as she fixed her school uniform while looking on the full-body mirror she had.

It was early in the morning and she had just eaten breakfast, regular stuff like cereal and chocolate. The only thing she had left to do was leave the apartment and lock the door before heading off to Yuuei Academy.

She hummed a song with earphones shoved in her ears while she walked. She knew she didn't live near anyone in her class, so she didn't have to wait at any place for anyone. She was planning on meeting with the same trio of guys that she had met the day prior.

She had found out who she would like and who she wouldn't in her class. Two of the three she planned on meeting up with were ones she would enjoy messing around with while the one with what looked like grapes on his head would be placed on her "beat if he gets too close" list.

"Well, at least I super don't have to worry about-"

 **BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP!**

Before she knew what had happened, Saiai was sent flying through the air as the car that ran into her stopped. The person in the car quickly got out to check on her, along with the people around them.

"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance! Hur-"

"It's ultra okay." Saiai stood back up and dusted herself off as if she didn't just get hit by a good sized car going who know how many miles per hour. "I'd super worry more about your car."

"H-huh...?" Looking back at his car, the guy saw a giant dent on the front that looked like another car had just crashed into it. "Wha-!? But how!?"

"It's my Quirk," Saiai said as she picked up her bag. "Getting a hit from a car isn't really much. A wrecking ball on the other hand..." Shaking her head, Saiai started to take her leave. "Hope you get that fixed, dude."

She could hear murmurs from the people around while the guy was crying over his car. He clearly didn't blame her for that, which she was appreciative of. She didn't want to argue with someone when she was on her way to school.

"Wow. Are you sure you're alright? That car was going pretty fast."

Lazily turning her gaze to the side, Saiai saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes looking at her with a look of concern. She didn't say anything at first, but simply nodded her head after a few seconds. She wasn't trying to be rude, but when she saw the other girl's uniform she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen her before.

"I'm Kendou Itsuka, by the way. It's nice to meet you," the girl said with a kind smile as she helped the brunette to her feet. "What class are you in? I'm from 1-B."

"Saiai. Class 1-A."

"So you're in a hero course too, huh? What's it like in there?"

"Interesting. There are fun people in it, so it's not too boring." Giving another lazy side glance, she continued. "What about you? How's your class? Oh yeah, Hajime's in you class, isn't he?"

"Oh? You know Hajime-kun?"

"Yeah. I met him yesterday. Dude's kinda boring, but I guess there always needs to be some stoic, cool character in these things." Saiai put her hand to her chin as she muttered "But then again... We have Todoroki..."

"These things?"

"Nothing. So, about my question..."

"Oh. Right. It's pretty nice in our class. Definitely not as loud as your class though. The school year's barely started and we could already hear you guys next door."

"I'm super not apologizing for that."

"I wouldn't expect you too." Kendou gave a small laugh as the two made it on the train. "Besides, Hajime-kun's said some stuff about a 'Nami' and 'Ojiro.' They seem like fun people."

"Hm. Him actually says lots of stuff about _anything_ would super be something to see."

The two continued their talk, saying different things about their classes as they rode the train. They talked so much that they didn't even notice that they were already at their stop until just before the door closed.

They didn't stop there either, they always found something to talk about. The topics changed so much that they didn't spend more than three minutes on one until they smoothly migrated to a new one. Some were regular topics while others were...not so normal...

"I'm just saying, with Quirks like those, a Mexcian Standoff is the ultra best way to go."

"I see what you mean, but... Ah! But what if they did it so they jump from an exploding building? Like those American action movies?"

"That's super true..."

"And this appears to be the conversation we walk in on... I wonder if we should just leave..."

The two girls turned back to see Denji, Ojiro and Hajime walking up to them with two of them have plain expression while the third looked at the two with an odd smile. The two waited for the boys to catch up before they all started walking towards the building again.

"So I'm guessing these two are the ones you mentioned, Hajime-kun," Kendou said, giving the two boys from 1-A a kind smile. "Hello. I'm Kendou Itsuka."

"Nami Denji... Nice to meet you, Kendou-san," Denji said with his own smile.

'Gah! Too bright! What the heck is this!?' Kendou closed her eyes a bit at seeing the smile. "Y-yeah..."

'And so the smile takes out another one...' The other three let out silent sighs when they saw this.

"I'm Ojiro Mashirao. Hello."

"You weren't right," Kendou whispered to Saiai. "He does look too innocent to be here..."

"Right?"

"Hm? What are you talking about...?" Denji tilted his head to the side. "Whispering in front of people will make them think you're talking about them..."

Saiai shook her head and walked up to Denji. She lightly pulled his cheeks while saying "It's super nothing to worry about, Deji~Wengy~"

"D-Deji...!?" Denji got a blush on his face from being talked to like a child. This wasn't helped as Ojiro and Kendou covered their mouthes to hide their giggles while Hajime had a small upturn of his lips. "Don't laugh...! And what the heck's with the sudden teasing...!? That harem comment from yesterday wasn't enough...!?"

"Sorry, sorry. You're just mega-ultra fun to mess around with," Saiai said with a smirk on her face. "Yesterday super proved it."

Puffing out a his cheeks a bit, Denji looked around. He spotted a familiar green haired boy walking and quockly ran up to him. He grabbed Midoriya's shoulders and shook his a little while saying "Izumi-kun~ Help me out...! Saiai-san's character is changing to fast from last time...!"

"Wh-what...? Nami-kun, please stop shaking me!" Doing as he was told, Denji stopped shaking him and let go of his shoulders while he collected his thoughts. "Now then, what were you saying?"

"Those four...! They're teasing me...!"

Midoriya looked over to where Denji was pointing and saw Saiai and Kendou waving to them while Ojiro was still getting out some laughs. Hajime still had that small upturn on his lips, but Midoriya couldn't see it from this far.

"Um..."

"You've gotta believe me...!"

Midoriya could have sworn he saw dogs ears on Denji's head. He wasn't sure if he should go to Recovery Girl or not. So he opted for a different answer.

"Why don't we just get to class? Just leave them be for now." He now felt he was really hallucinating as the dog ears perked up at this. Without giving it much thought, Midoriya lifted his arm and lightly patted Denji's head. "There, there."

"Wha-!? Izumi-kun...! I'm not a dog!"

* * *

"Now for today's training..." Aizawa looked at the whole class as he spoke. "This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise. You will prepare for disaster relief, from fires to floods," Aizawa said as he held up a card. "It's recuse training!"

'Rescue training, huh? I hound be fine with this one. My multi-purpose Quirk will be one of the best for this. Hm. It's bit even fair,' Denji thought as some of the other students made small comments.

"It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity," Aizawa added while brining out their costumes. "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready."

Each student went up to get their costumes before leaving to the changed. While this was happening, Denji let out a sigh. He had been getting a bad feeling in his stomach for a while, but he just chalked it up to accidentally missing lunch again.

"You look super bad. You sure you can go?" Saiai asked, walking up next to him.

"Yeah... Just a little stomach pain, I suppose..."

"Ya wanna go get checked up before we go? I'm sure Aizawa-sensei would understand."

"No, no, no. I'm fine... Really."

"So the little baby needs an ultra pat to get his burp out now?" Saiai covered her grin with her hand when she saw Denji get a small blush again. 'It's ultra easy at times.'

"Saiai-san~ This change in character is too sudden~ It doesn't suit you..."

"Hey now, no need to tease him," Kaminari said as he slung an arm around Denji's shoulder. "Especially since there's a chance we'll end up in teams again. He needs to be focused."

"So you think you'll be on his team? Assuming we ultra have teams?"

"Well, if we can choose our teams, then I definitely want to be on this guy's team. His Quirk can do tons of things, so he doesn't have to worry about passing or not."

"Wow, Denji-chan. Your magnetic personality sure attracts super turds."

"Kaminari-san is right though. Nami-san will probably had it easy with his Quirk." Yaoyorozu gave the comment as she passed the three.

"Ah...! I've been meaning to ask you some things, Mozu-san..." Seeing the girl raise an eyebrow at this, Denji continued on. "You're one of, if not the smartest person in our class, right...?"

"Wh-what? We'll my grades _are_ some of the best... Why?"

"I wanted to ask you for some help..." Denji moved away from Kaminari, not noticing the small pout the blond gave. "I just wanted to know-..."

Saiai watched with a small smirk as Denji and Yaoyorozu went on discussing whatever it was they were talking about. Meanwhile, she could see Kaminari with the pout still on his face. He had gone to talk to Kirishima, but he still didn't look too happy.

'These three will be super entertaining~'

* * *

"It was this type of bus!"

Denji could only give a small laugh from his spot next to a sleeping Todoroki. When the clas had gotten to their bus, Iida started telling them where they would all be seated, thinking it was like a regular school bus. It had turned out that the bus was more like a public one, meaning that his arrangement had no point.

Denji had given him a pat on the back out of pity before he had taken his seat. He had been one if the last ones on the bus, so he figured he would just sit with the dual-colored hair guy next to him and Yaoyorozu in front of him.

There was a silence between them all while they waited to get to their stop. The silence didn't last long though as Asui decided she would point something out.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya-chan."

"Oh!? What is it, Asui-san!?" Midoriya asked, shocked that she would suddenly start talking to him.

"Just call me 'Tsuyu-chan,'" she said before turning to him. "Your Quirk resembles All Might's."

Denji had perked up at hearing this. When he thought back he had noticed that what Asui had said was true. There was something wrong with it though...

"Hold up, Tsuyu-chan. All Might doesn't get hurt when he fights," Kirishima pointed out. "They're different in that way. But that sort of simple, strength-enhancing Quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!" As if to make a point, he held out his arm and used his Quirk. "Not like my Hardening. It's great in a fight, but that's all there is."

"I think that's really neat though, though. Your Quirk's more than enough to go pro," Midoriya said with a small sparkle in his eyes.

"You think so!? But don't forget that heroes have to worry about popularity."

"My Navel Laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a hero," Aoyama said smugly. His smug look turned dark after just one comment from Ashido though.

"You wanna talk about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki, Bakugou and Nami."

After hearing his name mentioned, Denji ducked his head while Bakugou clicked his tongue.

"But Bakugou's so unhinged," Asui added in. "He'd never be popular."

"What'd ya say, Frog-face!?"

"See."

"We've only early started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality."

As the yelling went on, from Bakugou that is, Denji placed his hands over Todoroki's ears while trying to holding in some laughter. He didn't want his classmate to wake up from all the loudness only a few seats up.

What he didn't notice was that Todoroki had woken up already, but not from the yelling. He woke up from the hands placed on both sides of his head, he just didn't say anything. He closed his eyes again and just tried to get back to sleep.

He didn't really have much time though as Aizawa announced that they has reached their destination.

When the bus stopped in front of the large building the whole class started to leave it. With Iida "guiding" everyone they exited the vehicle in a quick and orderly fashion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about your costume..." Denji turned to Saiai as he said this. "That's quite...interesting... Were you going for a ninja vibe, or something...?"

Saiai's costume consisted of a tight-fitting kimono-like outfit that had the middle and both sleeves cut off. The material used for the kimono-like outfit seemed to be made of elastic fibers to make movement easy. On her feet were a type of sandals with thin straps stretched up to around her knees. To finish it off she had a chain wrapped around her waist and a pouch behind her.

"Not really. I just super wanted something to move around in. There's not much to hinder me with these clothes, so I'm ultra happy about that." Denji could see that she did enjoy wearing the costume. "My Quirk isn't anything fancy, so the costume doesn't really help. What's in the pouch does though."

"What _is_ your Quirk, anyways...?"

"It's-"

"Whooaaaaa! Is this Universal Studios Japan!?"

The two looked forward to see that the whole building had different areas with one being a landslide area and another covered in rocks. Each area was big in its own right, but when you saw it as a whole you could tell there was a lot to look at.

"Every disaster you can imagine." Denji snapped out of his thoughts and looked forward to see someone in a spacesuit, which yellow boots. "I built this facility myself. I call it... The Unforseen Simulation Joint!"

"It's the Space Hero, 13!" Midoriya exclaimed as he and Uraraka got excited. "He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!"

"Oh, I love 13!"

Denji has to cover his mouth and turn away. He was trying not to laugh at how much the two looked like little kids meeting their favorite character at an amusement park for the first time.

When he turned back, he saw 13 and Aizawa talking to each other. He couldn't hear them, but he saw 13 hold up three fingers. He didnt say anything and pretended he was paying attention to something else entirely.

"Before we start, I have one or two points," 13 said as he held up two fingers. "Or three... Or four... Possibly five..." As he spoke, 13 added a new finger for each number he added. "As I'm sure many of you are aware... My Quirk is called Blackhole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters."

"Indeed... However, my power can easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities. In our super-powered society, the use of Quirks is heavy restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one. But we must nee'e forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to _**die**_."

Without even meaning to, Denji put a hand to his chest and lowered his gaze, even if no one could see it. He thought back to certain incidents that had occurred in his life so far and righted his hand into a fist.

He didn't notice that Saiai and Todoroki had seen him do this.

"During Aizawa-senpai's fitness test...you came to learn your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training... you experienced the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. This class...will show you a new perspective! You will learn to utilize your Quirks to save lives."

Denji lowered his hand, but kept it in a fist. He let out a small sigh before giving a small smile.

"You powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people." Taking a bow, 13 finished with "That is all! I thank you for listening!"

Denji smiled again when he saw Midoriya and Uraraka fawning over 13.

 _"Remember, kid... What kind of Quirk a person has doesn't determine if they are good or bad, that's up to the person using it. While hurting others in general is never a good thing, using it to help and defend others is never wrong."_

Remembering those words, Denji's mind immediately brought up and image of Shinsou. He gave a small chuckle when he thought about how much the words he remembered worked for the blue-grayish haired boy.

"Great. Now, first off..." Aizawa started. He stopped when he noticed something on the lower level. "Hm?"

A small, black whole seemed to be appearing in what looked like mist. A hand came through the hole. It was quickly followed by a face. The face was covered up by a hand, but the look from the single eye that could be seen was menacing enough to put Aizawa to action.

"Get together and don't move! 13! Protect the students!"

It didn't take long for multiple bodies to come through the hole.

"What the heck's that? More robots?"

"Don't move. Those are...villains!"

* * *

"13...and Eraserhead, is it...?" a black, mist man said, looking up at the heroes. "According to the staff schedule I received the other day... All Might is supposed to be here..."

"Where is he...?" The man with the hand on his face spoke in a raspy voice. "We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates... All Might... The Symbol of Peace...is he here...? I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"

* * *

"Villains!? No way!"

"What villains'd be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes!?"

"Are they only hero, or also at the main building...?" Todoroki noted. "Either way, if the sensors aren't working... It has to be one of their Quirks that's doing it." He turned to Denji as he said "Nami, do you think you would be able to get through the hacking?"

"A-ah... I'm not so sure... If the person using the Quirk is stronger than me I won't be able to do much... Not to mention I can't do anything if they're directly interfering with the sensors... Sorry..."

"It's fine. This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here... So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective. Because this is a well-coordinated sneak attack."

"13! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric-types is causing this. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to signal for help. Nami, try and help him with that."

"Got it!"

"Right...!"

"But Sensei, you can't fight the, all alone! Against that many... Even you can't nullify all their Quirks! As Eraserhead, you fighting style involves Erasure and a quick bind capture. Head-on battle isn't..."

"No good hero has only one trick." Aizawa turned from idoriya to 13. "13! Take care of them!"

With that being said and done, Aizawa jumped down and started fighting the villains that went for him. He easily took out multiple enemies in a matter of seconds, astonishing the students.

The students and 13 started to head for the door. Well, Midoriya looked on, making a comment about Aizawa before Iida told him to hurry up and leave with the rest of them. They couldn't get far befor the same mist-like guy from before appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Greetings. We are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... Today, we've come to Yuuei Academy to end the life of All Might. The Symbol of Peace."

'At least he sounds super nice about it...'

The mist-man started talking again, but stopped when Bakugou and Kirishima were in front if him, ready to attack. Just as the attacks seemed to have landed, the mist-man started reforming himself with ease as 13 got ready to suck him in.

" **Begone!** "

The mist started to envelope them all, not giving them much time to react.

Some were able to escape it by moving to the sides, but others were compelled covered in it. When the mist disappeared it was shown that the students that were stuck in it had also disappeared.

* * *

"Just one? Ha! This won't take long!"

"This poor brat doesn't know what he's in for."

"Let's just put him to sleep, so he doesn't have to be in too much pain."

Denji looked around to see that he was surrounded by multiple villains. He also noted that the area he was in seemed to be one filled with multiple holes and collapsed buildings. He could hear the villains talking, taunting him, but he didn't bother giving them his full attention.

'They just said I was the only one sent here, so that means none of them are around.' Opening his eyes, Denji got a smug look on his face that seemed odd on his face, yet it also seemed to fit in perfectly. "So that means I can have a little more confidence here, right?"

The ground started to shake a bit, causing some of the villains to lose their balance.

"Wha-what the heck is going on!?"

Sparks danced across the brunet's hands.

"Is this that brat's doing!?"

Objects started moving.

"Who cares! Get him!"

All the villains rushed at Denji with the intent of completely destroying him. They clearly didn't care if he was still just a high schooler or not, they would attack him until he was on the floor, beaten, bloody and crying his eyes out.

 **WOOOOOSH!**

 **FWOOOOOOM!**

Or so they thought.

Multiple villains were shocked when they were sent flying by the destroyed buildings on the ground. They had just gotten hit by large pieces of concrete that could have easily smashed their bones if a certain someone didn't slow them down.

Others were laying on the floor with some blood coming off of them while a black substance hung over their heads. The black substance had the potential to vibrate so fast that it would cut faster and more cleanly than any chainsaw made. This black substance was known as iron sand.

Iron sand and rubble from the destroyed buildings. These things were being used as weapons for the one who had control over magnetism. They floated around him like the rings of Saturn as he stood there, hat on head and grin in place.

"You all wouldn't mind if I went over 70%, would you?"

The villains in this area had seen the mistake they had made.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time... Bye!**


	5. Heroes and Villains!

****And here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5:**** Heroes and Villains!

* * *

"This is super annoying."

Saiai and Ojiro hid behind a building as they thought of what to do against the villains that were chasing them. They had ended up in the fire area with buildings toppled over and flames surrounding them.

They figured they were the only two there since everyone had been warped together. Although they had no absolute way of actually knowing that. Regardless, they needed to take care of the enemies that were after them before checking on anyone else.

"Our best bet would to either go with a hit-and-run tactic or try and find the exit," Ojiro said as he wiped some sweat from his head.

"That's ultra lame." Letting out a sigh, Saiai walked away from the building while Ojiro called out to her. "I'll take them head-on and distract them while you go from behind and go for the hit-and-run tactic. They'll focus on me up here while not knowing they are losing their forces from behind. Got it?"

"Right." Listening to the girl, Ojiro ran the other way to get to the spot that would be best for this plan. 'Wow. In no time at all she was able to come up with that. Although it is rather plain.'

'Now let's seen what these super losers can do against me.'

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

Saiai let out a small sigh as she saw the villains run towards her. She rushed at them while some of them fired out some...fire...from their hands. Others seemed to be moving the fire around them towards her.

She didn't seem to care for the attacks as she easily dodged them as if dancing around them.

She went up to a rather large piece of rubble that was laying on the ground and easily lifted it with one hand before throwing it at the villains.

They had saw this and quickly moved out of the way. The ones who didn't have to move were a little surprised to see a girl of her stature able to do that.

She used the momentary shock from them to get closer.

That was all she needed as she landed a punch to one of them.

The guy that got punched went flying after the impact and ended up slamming into more of them.

She didn't stop there as she twirled around and slammed her heel into another one's side, also sending him flying.

She didn't give any of them time to process what was going on and quickly went from one of them to the next while taking them out in only a few hits.

Any attacks that tried to hit her didn't seem to do much at all. Once they reachered her, they all seemed to just vanish. That meant they could only try one other form of attack.

On the opposite side of the fight, Ojiro took out some of villains that seemed to be lagging before moving back to hide from the ones who had heard the sounds that were made from the fallen villains. He was able to see Saiai taking out multiple villains in only a few seconds and was shocked when some went flying all the way towards his spot.

'So this is the power of the Nitrogen Body Quirk... That's kinda scary...'

 _"Hey, Super Ojiro, I haven't told you people my super Quirk yet, have I?" Saiai asked as they hid behind a building._

 _"Not yet. You haven't even given any indication as to what it is."_

 _"Right. My Quirk is Nitrogen Body. Basically, my Quirk super gives me the ability to control nitrogen. I'm only able to control it so far out from my body though."_

 _"Whoa. Sounds like a tough Quirk."_

 _"It's a super great Quirk to have." Looking from behind the building, Saiai lowered her voice. "This is super annoying."_

Ojiro was glad he had ended up being warped with Saiai. Now he would have a comrade to help and get all of this over with quickly. He only have a limited about of energy after all.

'I hope everyone else is okay...'

* * *

Denji looked around the area to make sure that he wouldn't be attacked anymore.

Well, it's not like any of his opponents could even move to begin with.

All around him were unconscious and bleeding bodies of all the villains that had attacked him. While they were groaning and moaning, Denji just stood there with the black substance known as iron sand floated around him like the rings of Saturn.

He had taken them all out by himself and tried to ask them some questions, but that couldn't be done as only a few were even able to keep their eyes open. He hadn't meant to go that far, but it ended up this way without him paying much attention to how much damage he was causing.

"Maybe...I should hold back next time... If only to get some info out of people..." He let out a sigh as he walked over to one of the fallen villains. He picked up the bag that was next to the villain and held it upside-down before shaking it with a disgusted look. "I don't know if it's jelly or what, but this stuff is seriously gross..."

After completely shaking the jelly-like substance from the bag, Denji controlled the iron sand to go into the bag. He filled it to the brim and attached the bag to his hip before walking away.

'Should I go help the others...? Or maybe see how Aizawa-sensei is doing...? Meeting up with Thirteen-sensei is probably my best option though...'

Letting out yet another sigh, Denji held out his hand and closed his eyes.

Some electricity danced across his hand as he held it out. He opened his eyes and saw a full, 2D layout of USJ with multiple dots all around the area.

'The ones at the main plaza don't seem to be lowering anymore... And I can't see in the dome area... Aizawa-sensei it is...'

* * *

 **SNAP!**

 **SLAM!**

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta could only watch in horror as Aizawa got his arm snapped then his head slammed into the ground by the monstrous beats that had been called Nomu. Their teacher had been taking out one villain after another with relative ease. When he got to a certain one though...

He had attacked and tried to take out the one who seemed to be the leader of the other villains, but was stopped by said person's hand.

When his elbow had connected with the hand it had started disintegrating, making him have to pull back.

After that, he had been beaten to the ground by Nomu.

"Shigaraki Tomura." The mist-man from before appeared behind the guy with hands on him.

"Kurogiri," the man, Shigaraki, started, "is Thirteen dead?"

"He's incapacitated, but... There were some students I couldn't warp away...and one of them escaped."

"... Oh?" Shigaraki started to lightly scratch his neck. It turned more aggressive as his demeanor turned darker. "Kurogiri, you... I'd turn you to dust if you weren't our ticket out of here." He stopped scratching his neck at this point. "We won't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over... It's game over, _for now_. We're leaving."

Mineta got excited at hearing this.

He let out a yell and jumped on Asui, "accidentally" groping her breast.

This ended with him being drowned by said girl.

"I've got a bad feeling, Midoriya-chan," Asui said while drowning Mineta.

"Yeah... To do all this... And then just leave on a whim..."

"Before that. Let's leave a few dead kids..." Shigaraki turned towards the three in the water before quockly appearing in front of Asui with his hand held out. "Let's wound the pride of the Symbol of Peace, shall we?"

Midoriya watched as the hand got closer to his friend while Mineta started to freak out.

He tried to land a punch using All for One on the man, but was stopped by the giant creature that was there.

That's when...

"I won't allow that..."

Shigaraki felt something pull at him from an unknown area.

More actually, he felt the hands that were on him being pulled away.

Just before Shigaraki could lay even a single finger on the frog-girl he was sent flying across the plaza and slammed into the fountain not too far off.

Everyone who saw what had happened couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a thing to occur. The reasons being that the ones in the water were still in shock from one of them almost dying, the one in the destroyed fountain hadn't even noticed someone nearby and the mist-man knew that everyone he hadn't warped, minus Iida, was still with Thirteen.

Not much time was given to think about all if that though as the destroyed pieces of the fountain started floating in the air before trying to crush Shigaraki.

They weren't able to do so though as Nomu had went over and blocked the attack.

Even that only lasted a few seconds though as a black substance had come up from under the monstrous creature and sliced off its arm as easily as a chainsaw cutting through a piece of bread.

Kurogiri and the ones in the water looked around to find the person who was doing the attacking and saw Denji. He was walking up to them with his hands up and the same black substance known as iron sand that had taken Nomu's arm floating around him like the rings of Saturn.

Taking action, Kurogiri appeared behind Denji and started to suck him in while Nomu rushed at him to get a hit.

At that point Denji had noticed that the arm he had sliced off had seemed to just finish regenerating.

"Nami!"

Not seeming to be fazed at all by all of this, Denji simply moved his arm horizontally in the air.

The effect it had was exactly what he wanted.

"What!?"

Kurogiri started moving against his will and was suddenly in front of Denji.

Right in front of Nomu.

"You brat!"

Instead of Denji getting sucked into the warp gate, Nomu was.

He appeared back over where Shigaraki was.

Kurogiri was about to try and suck Denji in again, but couldn't as he was suddenly pushed back.

To be more accurate, the metal plating around his neck was pushed back.

He was being dragged away by the metal.

"Kurogiri, stay back." Shigaraki got out of the broken fountain and faced the direction Denji was in. "This brat needs to die right now... Nomu!"

With a loud roar, Nomu rushed forward again. This time he seemed to be faster than before and was quickly behind Denji.

 **FWOOOOOOSH!**

The iron sand floating around Denji formed a shield between him and the monsterous creature known as Nomu before shooting out spikes and piercing the beast. It didn't stop there though even more spikes came out of the ones that were shot out. The spikes started to move around as they made a buzzing sound from vibrating so much that it could cut faster and better than any chainsaw.

Nomu was quickly slicked to pieces with those same pieces landing on the ground with thuds.

"Now then," Denji said, walking forward with his mouth in a thin line. "Before that _thing_ can regenerate..."

"This brat will be-"

Instead of fighting them like they thought, Denji lifted his hand to bring the three in the water out, along with Aizawa, and moved them away from any of the villains. He lifted his other hand to bring up the ground in front of them to make a sort of shield from the villains.

"I'll...hold them off...for a while... So please get...Aizawa-sensei to the others..."

"But-" Midoriya stopped when he noticed something. 'Nami's hands...'

 _"We have to fight to win!"_

Remembering what he himself had told both Asui and Mineta not too long ago, Midoriya knew exactly that Denji was as scared as they were, but didn't show it so that they wouldn't be afraid either.

"How much energy did all of that take?"

Midoriya turned to Shigaraki when he heard this. As he thought the question he figured out what he meant. Denji had most likely gone against other villains before coming to save them. Then he had to defend against the three villains in front of them. To finish it off, he brought the three to their teacher before bringing up a large wall to defend them.

Midoriya had been been told about Denji's limits from the boy himself.

"Nomu."

The monsterous creature seemed to have regenerated enough to rush forward yet again with incredible speed to try and attack Denji.

The brunet tried to bring up some iron sand again, but couldn't do it quick enough and ended up getting a punch in the arm.

He was sent flying across the plaza.

"I will end you."

The three that were by Aizawa watched in horror as Denji grabbed his arm and let out a muffled yell. He seemed to be biting his lip to hold in the scream, making blood come from his lip.

That wasn't all.

 _"So what did you ask for them to do with your costume?" Midoriya asked, looking at Denji from across the table._

 _"Well, I usually get massive migraines if I overuse my Quirk, so the zaps I get from electronics and the like hurt way more than usual," the brunet said as he ate his ice cream. "I had asked them for a way to regulate the intake of EM waves and try to do something about the migraines from overusing my Quirk. They did a really great job."_

 _"That sounds like a troublesome drawback," Iida added. "I suppose that as long as you don't overdue it then you should be fine."_

 _"Yeah... Let's just hope I don't have to overuse my Quirk..."_

"His hat..."

"Huh?"

"Midoriya-chan?"

"His hat!"

Midoriya ran forward to try and get to Denji before Shigaraki could.

He could see the hat that had fallen from Denji's head and know that the boy was in much more pain then he seemed, which was already a lot.

 **BAM!**

Everyone froze when they heard the loud sound of a door slamming open. They all turned to see...

"Fear not. I...am here."

There, standing in the doorway, was All Might.

"I had a bad feeling... So I cut my talk with the principle short and came right away. Then I ran into young Iida on the way... He told me the gist of what's going on here. And it made my blood boil...! You kids must've been so scared... But fear not... I am here!"

The students at the door could only feel joy at seeing the strongest hero there, ready to save them, while the villains at the bottom could only feel intimidation from him.

"I've been waiting, hero." Shigaraki turned from Denji to All Might. "You're worthless trash."

In one fluid motion, All Might was gone.

There was only a small glimpse of him as he tore thought the villains and made his way to the other side of the plaza.

He grabbed Denji, and his hat, before turning around and landing a hit on Shigaraki while also taking Midoriya.

The three were by Aizawa, Asui and Mineta in an instant.

Midoriya quickly took Denji's hat and placed it back on his head.

"Everyone, to the entrance. Take Aizawa-kun and young Nami. Hurry!"

"The...creature..." The four looked down to see Denji with a pained look on his face while still holding his arm. "Nomu... It can...regenerate..."

"Thank you for that information. Now get some rest."

They heard some talking and looked over to see Shigaraki picking up the hand that had fallen from his face.

"Throwing punches to save people... Hahaha. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true...?" Turning to the group, the man with the hands gave a creepy smile. "That you've gotten weaker...?"

Midoriya turned to All Might and was going to explain that even with his Quirk he wasn't able to do anything against the creature known as Nomu.

He was interrupted by All Might.

"Fear not!"

A smile.

That is what Midoriya got.

"California..."

All Might was rushing at the villains with the speed that was able to take out multiple villains at once and take back Denji from across the plaza.

He managed to get a hit on Nomu, but it didn't do any damage.

He ended up having to bend back to dodge the punch aimed for his head.

"Seriously? No effect at all!?"

He was able to land a solid punch to Nomu's stomach, but that, like the attack before, had absolutely no effect.

"No effect. Because he's got _Shock Absorbtion."_ Shigaraki spoke as if he was proud to have said that. "If you really want to damage Nomu... You would have to do what that brat did and slice him up, piece by piece... Not that he'll give _you_ that chance."

"Thanks for the info. Appreciate it!" Deciding on his next move, All Might circled around Nomu and grabbed its mid-section before bending back and slamming Nomu's head into the ground.

Or rather... _that's what was_ _suppose to happen._

"So that's how it is...!"

Nomu's body had been sent through a warp gate and appeared right under All Might.

The creature grabbed onto the hero's sides and dug it's fingers into his side.

Into his weak point.

"So you hopped to drive him into the concrete and seal his movements? It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you. Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing, really."

"With that brat out of the way, we don't have to be worried about being thrown aside," the mist-man said as he came up. "I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate, but... It'd they're yours, I'll happily oblige." He saw Nomu add even more pressure. "You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to close the wrap gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilized. **Thereby cutting you in two**."

Off to the side, the students watched as this went on.

"Tsuyu-chan..." Midoriya took some steps forward as he spoke. "Take Aizawa-sensei and Nami-kun with you...!"

"Izumi..." Denji let out a groan while he tried to stand up. "Don't be an idiot... Your Quirk is-"

"All Might!"

Before Denji could finish, Midoriya was already rushing to help the strongest hero. He gave no heed to caution, which was shown when Kurogiri was ready to wrap him away.

"OUTTA THE FUCKIN' WAY, DEKU!"

It came as a surprise when Bakugou had come out of seemingly nowhere and attacked Kurogiri.

He didn't stop there and quickly grabbed the metal plates on Kurogiri and slammed him to the ground.

The ground started to get covered in ice until it reached Nomu, freezing his entire right side.

This come from Todoroki who had just come up with Kirishima, who had tried to attack Shigaraki.

"Crap! Almost had 'em!"

"You're not going anywhere, you mist bastard!"

"Scum like you lot could _never_ kill the Symbol of Peace."

Using the chance that he was given, All Might broke free from Nomu's loosened grip to move away head to the students that had just helped him.

"You slipped up, you bastard! And I was right! The parts you can turn into that wrap gate are limited! You're using that mist to hide your real body, right!?" Bakugou gave off an almost evil laugh as he threatened to explode Kurogiri.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health... The kids of today sure are something... Our League of Villains should really he ashamed..." Shigaraki spoke with a frightening calmness that someone shouldn't have in this kind of situation. "Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route."

Nomu started to stand up as the ice came off, along with it's body.

It seemed to disregard this though as it's body started to reform.

"That's right... This things has Shock Absorbtion _and_ Regeneration..."

Using it's tremendous speed, Nomu rushed at Bakugou with the intent of sending him flying and destroying him.

 **ZZT!**

"This guy doesn't know how to hold back... I must thank you for that, Nami."

"Nami?"

The students turned around to see Denji on the ground, panting with his unbroken arm in the air.

That's when they understood what he did.

'I'm lucky...I put some iron sand in him...'

"You know what, All Might? That pisses me off!" Shigaraki started going again. "Heroes and villains both _thrive_ on violence, but we're still categorized. 'You're good.' 'You're evil.' That's how it is! Symbol of Peace!? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down? And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

"People like you...are the ones who actually start it..." Limping over to them, Denji continued. "Like today... You came in here...to kill All Might... You forced us to use violence...to go out against your own violence... **Disgusting pieces of hypocritical trash like you need to shut your mouth.** "

It was obvious to everyone just how physically hurt he was, but even so, they couldn't help the shiver that ran down their spines from hearing such a kind and polite person speak in such a frightening and calm tone.

Turning back to their opponents, the other four students got ready to go on the offensive. More determined than before to end this and send the villains back to wherever they had come from.

"It's three-on-six."

"Kacchan showed us the mist guy's weak point...!"

"These are some brutal dudes, but with us supporting All Might... We can beat 'em back!"

"No!" All Might called out. "Get out of here."

After a quick argument, All Might got ready for the fight. He was determined to end this all with the little time he had left to use One for All.

He wouldn't let any more of the students get hurt.

He would save them.

Shigaraki rushed at them with both hands ready to disintegrate them all.

'I am...the Symbol of Peace!"

With a great burst if speed that sent Shigaraki reeling back, All Might classed with Nomu.

He let out a barrage of punches that were too quick to be seen.

He seemed to be matched by Nomu, but he could tell he was getting the upper hand.

He also noticed that the creature was being stalled at times by something and figured it was Denji trying to hold the creature back.

As he was beating Nomu he spoke.

He spoke of the weakness that Nomu had.

He spoke of the wrongness in Shigaraki's views.

He spoke of the way a hero should be.

And with one final punch...

"Tell me, villain... Do you know the meaning of... PLUS... **ULTRA!** "

That final punch had sent Nomu flying right through the ceiling of the dome and to who-knows-where.

Smoke filled the area where All Might stood.

The hero was visible through the smoke, but Midoriya knew.

He knew that time was running out for All Might.

He knew that All Might wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

He knew he had to do something.

 **He knew that he was the only one that knew.**

All Might taunted the two remaining villains. He did so to intimidate them and stall for time. Unless the pro heroes that were called came through that door he would keep up the intimidation. Even if they didn't buy it, even if he died, as long as those pro heroes made it to save the students, he would keep it up.

Lucky for him the two were actually falling for it.

Unlucky for him they still decided to attack.

"This is...revenge for Nomu!"

'I'm the only one who knows the trouble he's in!'

'5% remaining!'

Midoriya flew through the air while Denji lifted his hand.

Midoriya aimed for Shigaraki while Denji stalled Kurogiri.

 **THNK!**

A shot.

"They're here!"

Multiple shots were fired from the entrance of USJ. The shots went to Shigaraki's limbs while another few went in some other direction, most likely to help others in trouble.

"We're a little late. We brought everyone we could."

"President of Class 1-A, Iida Tenya! Reporting for duty!"

There stood the pro heroes of Yuuei Academy, ready for battle. Ready to drive away the villains.

Ready to take the students back.

Seeing that they wouldn't be able to do anything more, Shigaraki and Kurogiri started to take their leave. As they did so more shots were fired at them. Kurogiri tried to speed the process up, but he felt something start to drag him in.

It was the hero known as Thirteen.

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace...but the next time we meet... You're _dead_ , All Might."

With that, the two villains finally took their leave.

All the heroes started going around to help the students that were in the different areas. The ones by the main plaza relaxed a bit after the whole thing.

"Our teachers," Todoroki noted. "All those pros, gathered here. Looks like there was no attack on the school itself."

"That's great, isn't it?"

Denji gave a smile before starting to fall over.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time... See ya!**


	6. New Information and Declaration!

**Hello and welcome back. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** New Information and Declaration!

* * *

"18... 19... 20... Not including the two with broken bones..." All the unharmed students looked at the detective that was facing them while he counted them down. "Everyone is pretty much unharmed."

Some of the students started talking to each other while other ones worried about the two who weren't there.

"Ojiro-kun, you and Saiai-chan were fired up, huh?" Hagakure said, patting blond on the shoulder.

"Well, she actually did most of the work," he answered. "I just followed her lead. Where were you, by the way?"

"I was in the landslide zone! I was amazed by how strong Todoroki-kun was!"

"So you super could have hurt her," Saiai said, patting Todoroki on the shoulder. "Guess that shows how much we know to be careful of you now. Now, shouldn't you go apologize to her?" She gave a grin as Todoroki simply turned his head. "Anyways, what happened to Denji-chan and Super Midoriya? You were super there, right?"

Before the dual-color haired boy could answer Asui had asked about their teachers, getting everyone's attention.

They were all told that the two had sustained a good amount info injuries, but would be better later on. Uraraka and Iida had asked about the two other students afterwards and were told they would also be fine after seeing Recovery Girl, relieving them all of worry.

While the students were letting out sighs of relief the detective spoke with the principle and the villains that were still there and beaten were taken away. After everything was said and done they all boarded the bus and headed back to Yuuei. There was chatting involving the students near the front of the bus while the ones in the back stayed quiet.

Well, most of them anyways.

"-shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai~ shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo~ ameagari no te no nukumori mo~ demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samuinda-"

"Whatcha singing, Saiai?"

Jumping in her seat a bit, Saiai opened her eyes and looked up to see Uraraka turned around and looking down at her. She hadn't noticed, but Saiai had kept her eyes closed while singing almost the whole time they had been on the road.

She looked around to see most of the students looking at her curiously and simply let out a sigh. She muttered something under her breath and turned he head to the side.

No one had heard her so they asked again.

This time getting a better and clear answer.

"It's nothing. It's just a small song I've heard online before..."

"You have such a great singing voice," the brunette said, smiling the whole time. "Although... It sounds kinda familiar."

"... I think you're just ultra crazy..."

"Now that you mention it," Jirou added, "it does-... Wait... No way!"

Everyone else turned to the girl that was pointing a shaky finger at Saiai while said girl just ducked her head.

Jirou quickly looked down at her device in her hand and looked like she was searching for something before holding it up to Saiai.

The picture of an album cover was on the screen with a small bar under it that had a triangle moving along it. The cover showed a brown haired girl with a guitar in hand and a rocker-like look to her sitting on a sofa with a few other people around her.

"You're Chissoko Saiko, aren't you!?"

Some background for you all.

Chissoko Saiko is a famous singer who can sing any type of song, be it Pop or Metal. If someone found a song they didn't like from her then all they would need to do is find a genre and search her up.

Her fan base is also known to be one of the most ferocious.

Saiai tried to complelty hide herself now as she heard some of them asking her questions while others were wondering if it was true. Others simply asked her autograph.

Having enough of it, she lifted her head with a huff and threatened to beat them all down if they didn't quiet down. Ojiro attested to this, being the only one who saw exactly how strong she was.

"Wait... So going to Yuuei... _That's_ why you announced your hiatus in your last concert!?" Kaminari looked as if he had just solved a major world issue after searching for it for so long. "You wanted to be a hero!?"

"Too super damn loud. Shut up before I _ultra-super_ pound your face in." Letting out a sigh, Saiai scratched her head in irritation. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on a mega hiatus because I want to be a hero. If I do end up being one then I'll just give up the whole singing thing."

"What!? You can't just do that to your fans!" Shockingly enough, it was Uraraka who had yelled that to the singer.

"It's ultra annoying to deal with all that stuff though. Besides, I prefer to help people out as a hero then to be famous for my voice. Why do you think I changed my name? Sadly, I couldn't really come up with a last name."

'And they still let you in...?'

"Besides that reason, I ultra have another reason to be a hero. Can't really say it's any better than yours, but I have someone that I super have to repay." Fixing her hair a bit, she sent a sharp look at each person. "I mega trust that you all will keep this to yourselves... _right_?"

They all quickly nodded their heads.

"Super good."

"Hey, since you couldn't come up with a last name, why don't we do it?" Kirishima suggested. He got a good response from the others and a shrug from Saiai. "Alright! Let's come up with something good!"

"How about Meiwakuna!?"

"Whoever said that, come here so I can _mega-ultra-super_ punch you where it hurts the most."

* * *

Midoriya walked along the beach he had been made to clean for his training with All Might..

School had been cancelled due to the attack the day before and so he figured he would get a morning walk in. He had been healed up by Recovery Girl and gotten a good night's sleep, so he had a good amount of energy. Although he was told not to do anything too strenuous for the whole day.

He liked feeling the morning air of the beach. There obviously wasn't anyone else there, so he had the place to himself. This also gave him time to think. He thought about the whole incident at USJ and how All Might's time was running out.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something off. As he continued down the beach he noticed that the clear air was being taken over by a good amount of mist.

'Wait, this isn't mist... It's...steam?'

Midoriya turned to the vast amount of water that was to his right to try and find where the steam was coming from. He couldn't see too far out, but he was able to see a pale-blue light for an instant. The light was gone in the blink of an eye. Now he was could a small figure falling from the air where the pale-blue light was.

The figure didn't make any kind of splash, but Midoriya still went over to check on it. He could see a small boat out in the water and flowed the rope that was attached to it. He quickly made his way to the small dock not far away and started pulling the rope.

'Well, so much for not doing anything too strenuous...'

After pulling the boat to the shore, Midoriya looked inside to see Denji laying there, breathing heavily, in a full body swimsuit. He panicked a bit, but was told by Denji, who had opened his eyes to see who pulled him to shore, that he would be fine.

The brunet slowly got up and flopped down on the sand with Midoriya following him. The two sat there with the only sounds around being Denji's breathing, that had gone down, and the small waves that were made.

"Thanks for that." Denji finally said. He gave Midoriya a grateful smile as he let out a yawn. "Not sure if I would have enough energy to pull myself back in."

"It's fine. But what were you doing out there so early?"

"I was just practicing." Noticing his appearance, Denji stood up and offered a hand to Midoriya. "I should probably chance before I catch a cold. After that, why don't I buy us some breakfast? Unless you have something else to do, that is..."

"No, no! That's fine! But, Nami-kun... Recovery Girl said to take it easy today. You shouldn't be doing...whatever it was that you were doing."

"What a little angel..." Denji patted Midoriya's head, getting a small whine in return. "I'm fine already. There's no need for me to take it too easy. Besides, pulling both me and the boat in _must_ be going against what Recovery Girl said...right?"

"Th-that's-!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Thanks again for that. After yesterday I haven't really been...up to snuff..."

"..."

"Hm? What is it...?"

"I was just thinking about how awesome you were yesterday." Midoriya looked up and saw Denji with a small blush with his sheepish laugh. "But I was wondering... Why did you get so...dark during the fight? It was so out of character for you."

"Yeah... Well..." Letting out a sigh, Denji scratched his head before facing forward with a glazed look. "That's because I'm like that... What was it that I said again...? 'Hypocritical trash like you need to shut your mouth,' was it...?"

"So you think of yourself as a hypocrite?" Midoriya asked with his confusion written on his face. "But you're always so honest that it doesn't seem right."

"Hahaha! Thanks, but that's not right... I truly am a hypocrite... That's my dad's fault..." Letting out another small laugh, Denji waved his hand. "That's a story for another time though..."

"... Nami-kun, are you-"

"Deku-kun! Nami-kun!"

The two turned around to see Uraraka and Saiai walking up to them while one was waving her arms and the other gave a slightly puzzled look. The girls were in casual clothes with Uraraka wearing a short-sleeved shirt and a skirt while Saiai stuck to an orange hoodie with jeans.

The two caught up with the boys quickly with Uraraka walking next to Midoriya and Saiai next to Denji.

"Where were you two going?"

"We were gonna go to my place so I can get changed before heading to get some lunch. Would you two like to join us? My treat."

"Sounds-"

"Super?"

"I was gonna say great... You three really wanna get punched, don't you?"

All three took a good step away from the girl while said girl cracked her knuckles.

"Oh! Hey! Did you two know that Saiai is actually Chis-"

" _You_ super wanna get punched, don't you!?" Saiai said as she covered Uraraka's mouth.

Midoriya tilted his head to the side while Denji gave a plain expression.

"She's Chissoko Saiko, right? That's pretty obvious." The three looked at him in shocked from hearing this. Saiai and Uraraka since they didn't think he knew and Midoriya from shock at learning this out.

"How did you super know!?"

"That's an indicator..." Denji pointed out. "Saiko would always say 'super,' 'ultra' or 'mega' before giving a performance or a quote in the magazines." He could see the blush on the girl's cheeks and tilted his own head. "Not to mention all you did was cut your hair... It really wasn't hard to figure out. Kaeru-kun, Shoki-san and Mozu-san figured it out as well... We just figured the rest of you knew..."

Saiai fell to the ground as if she had a dark cloud over her head while Midoriya was still in shock from learning something like this about his classmate. Uraraka seemed to be fine.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...'

* * *

"Sorry for intruding!"

"It's fine. I'm the only one who lives here."

The four walked in the apartment room while taking their shoes off at the door. The three that didn't live there looked around to find that it was actually a small place. Everything was basically fit into three areas. One was a living area that took up a good amount of the space, another was a kitchen area and there was only one door that lead to a bathroom.

If anything, it seemed more like a cheap hotel room that you would stay at for a single night and most likely never visit again.

"Make yourselves at home. I'm going to take a quick shower, then we can go."

With that being said, Denji went to the small dresser off in a corner, got some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"This is his place...? Really?" Saiai walked towards the couch that was in the middle of the room and stood a seat while still looking around. "I would have super expected more from him."

"Even I have more to my place than here," Uraraka noted. "There's hardly anything here to be called a home."

Midoriya walked around the small place and made his way over to the small dresser. There he saw a few things. There were some picture frames that were placed face down, a deck of playing cards, some sanitary wipes and jar of arcade coins.

He picked up one of the photos and saw multiple kids standing in front of a building that looked like it hadn't been in use for years while a single adult stood off to the side. He looked at the children and noticed a certain one that looked familiar.

The kid he saw had brown hair, but his eyes were almost lifeless. There were three kids that seemed to be hanging off of him with one holding onto his arm while slightly behind him and having a shy deminore. The second one was happily holding his hand in front of the two of them as if to show how close they were. The last one was literally hanging from his neck, almost as if they were actually trying to choke the kid instead of getting a ride or something.

"Hey, he's still a guy, so..." Getting a grin, Saiai nudged Midoriya to the side as she put her hands to one of the dresser's knobs. "He's gotta have some ultra naughty stuff here, right?"

"A-ah! That would be rude though!" Midoriya whisper yelled. "This is his place, and he's gonna buy us lunch, so I don't think going through his stuff would be good!"

"But you were super looking at one of his pictures just now, right?" She started opening the dresser while Midoriya tried to stop her. "Now let's see what ultra pervy things he has here~ A maid outfit, maybe~? Oh! Maybe he's ultra into bunny cosplay~!"

"Don-"

The two stopped when they saw what was inside the dresser.

There was no magazines, no cosplay, no maid uniforms, heck there wasn't even any clothes.

The only thing in the dresser was-

"So you lot having fun looking through my stuff?"

The two quickly closed the dresser with their faces red as they turned around. They couldn't look Denji in the eyes and so opted to look at the ground.

Denji let out a laugh as he finished drying his hair and cleaning out his ears. He was now in more casual clothes than a swimsuit with his attire being a long-sleeved shirt that had the body being white and the sleeves being black. He also had on a sleeveless gray hoodies and gray cargo pants.

"You aren't really quiet, so it was kinda obvious you would snoop around. Although... I only figured Saiai-chan to be snooping around, not you, Izumi-kun."

"W-well..."

"Whatever." Walking up to Midoriya, he held out his hand. "Mind if I have that picture back?"

"How did you know I took it?" Midoriya asked as he handed the picture back.

"It's the only one that isn't framed. Most people go straight for it." He put the picture back down before turning back to the three. "So, what would you all like to eat? Where do you want to go?"

"Hold up! You are being ultra-super strange right now!" Saiai pointed out with a small glare. "What's with that?"

"Hm? Oh. I guess it's because I'm more comfortable at home. Sorry if I seem off."

Although he said it with a smile, the three could tell that there was still something he was leaving out. None of them wanted to say anything though as two of them had just been caught red-handed.

"Um... Nami-kun... About that picture..." Midoriya continued to look down and started to fidget a little bit.

"Why don't we get going first? We can talk while we walk."

The other three followed his lead and headed for the door.

"By the way, that was an ultra quick shower you took."

"I try not to stay too long in showers."

The four quickly put their shoes on and started for the stairs. Uraraka seemed lost while Saiai was looking anywhere that wasn't where Denji was and Midoriya continued to focus on the ground while mumbling something.

"So, about the picture." This got Midoriya out of his little world. "Could you guess which one was me? Obviously that picture wasn't taken by me. Too long ago for me to do that."

"The one that was you..." Thinking back to the picture, Midoriya could remember seeing only one brown haired kid. "The one with a dead look in his eyes?"

"Bingo. That's where I use to live." Denji said, going back to his usual way of speaking. "It was an orphanage I was sent too after a certain incident killed my parents..."

"I'm-"

"No need for that. You saw the picture. It wasn't like I was effected much by it."

The three felt a small shiver run down their spines at hearing this. To not be effected after having your parents killed was something they couldn't help but feel a little afraid of.

"Well anyways... I was sent there and lived there for about a year or so. Those three you saw hanging off of me were my closest friends." He said this so casually that the three couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "And before you ask... That orphanage...and those kids...along with that adult... They are all gone... You should actually know about it. The name of the orphanage was Sensai Hanazono..."

The three went wide eyed at hearing this. They knew exactly what place that was. It was an orphanage that was surrounded by trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. One day the whole area was destroyed by a fire that was caused by lighting.

Or so that's what the news had said.

"Wait a minute! On the news they had super said that no one was left alive after they put the fire out!" Noticing how loud she had said that, Saiai ducked her head a bit. Luckily they weren't around an area that had many people. "Even the heroes that had made it said there wasn't anyone left. They said that everything in the area had been burned to a mega crisp, even the human bodies."

"The answer is simple, Saiai-chan. _They were lying_..."

Another shiver went down their spines. This time from the coldness of his words.

"That's not to say I have any sort of agenda for anything. The whole thing truly was a force of nature. Lighting _did_ strike there and cause the fire. They simply hid the fact I was still alive. Like I had said on the first day... Not everything is fair... That simply wasn't something that was fair... I just happened to be on the wrong end of that unfairness..."

"But-"

"That's enough of that topic.. It's also a story for another time. For now, why don't we decide on a place to eat.?"

The three stayed quiet. They didn't know exactly what to say. Denji had been so straight forward with them and didn't seem to dwell on it much, but they couldn't get over the solemn feeling they had.

That feeling stuck with them for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day...

"Everyone! Morning homeroom's about to begin! To your seats!"

Yup, the day was started with Iida telling the other students to sit down while he was standing.

He quickly went to his seat as Aizawa walked in with banadges wrapped all around him. A small opening was there for him to see, but otherwise he looked more like a mummy than anything else.

He walked up to the desk and started speaking about how their "fight wasn't over," getting them on edge. That edge was gone a moment later when he announced that the Yuuei sports festival was coming up.

"Come on! We just had that villain attack. You sure about this!?"

"It's necessary. To demonstrate that Yuuei's crisis management protocols are sound... That's the thinking, apparently," Aizawa said, not sounding too excited about it either. "Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is... _the greatest opportunity you'll get._ It's not an event that can be canceled over a few villains."

"You sure about that?" Mineta asked in a weak voice. "It's just a stupid sports festival..."

"Are you telling me you've never seen Yuuei's Sports Festival!?" Midoriya asked with a shocked expression.

It was a fair reaction since this sports festival was a well known thing. Someone not seeing it was almost unheard of.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events," Aizawa went on. "The Olympics were once the _world's_ sports festival. The whol country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self... As far as Japan's concerned, what's taken the place of the Olympics is the Yuuei Sports Festival."

"The nation's top heroes will be watching, right?" Yaoyorozu asked in her usual respectful self. "They'll be there as scouts."

"Experience and popularity usually come with doing rather well in this," Denji added off-handedly. "Even more so if you're picked by a big-name hero."

"Correct. But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves. This happens once a year, so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a here, this event you can't miss!"

Everyone thought about what had just been said.

They thought about how things would turn out.

They thought about what they would do.

They thought about winning.

* * *

The day went on without much action.

Fourth period was over in no time at all, which signaled the start of lunch.

"Hopefully I can actually get lunch today..."

"Hey! Denji-chan! You will ultra-super-mega answer some of my questions!"

"Gah!? S-Saiai-chan!? Is the nitrogen-filled headlock really necessary!? Watage-kun, help me! I need a hero!"

Ojiro pretended he didn't see anything as he turned to talk to Hagakure.

Saiai didn't let up as she tightened her grip on her headlock.

The other students only stared at the scene before deciding they would ignore it in favor of getting pumped for the upcoming festival.

"We should help him!" Iida was about to go help out his friend, but stopped when he noticed Midoriya gave a scrunched up face while looking at the two. "Midoriya-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing! I was just thinking about how excited everyone is for this!"

"Aren't you though!" Iida started shaking in his place while also looking extremely tense. "This is our chance to add our names to the ranks! Of course we're in high spirits!"

"Yeah, I get that! But..."

"Deku-kun. Iida-kun..." The two turned to see Uraraka with a scary expression. "Let's give this festival our all... **Everyone! I'm gonna crush this festival!** "

Denji could only watch in wonder as he was dragged away by a powered girl. He did find the scene to be funny, but said nothing about it.

More so out of fear that he would be accused of laughing at Saiai.

"Um... Saiai-chan... What is it that you wanted to ask me...?"

"First we need to find a secluded spot."

* * *

The had ended. The final period was over and everyone was getting ready to head home from school.

"Man~ I missed lunch again~ Saiai-chan, you're very mean~"

Denji rubbed his belly with a sad look as he waited for Saiai and Ojiro to finish packing up their belongings.

He had been forced by Saiai to answer some questions during lunch and ended up missing out on the food. He had begged Ojiro and Hajime for some, but neither had any, making him sadder.

"Let's...just get going..."

"Whoa... What's going on!?" Uraraka stood at the door with wide eyes as a large crowd of students seemed to be waiting.

"We're the ones who survived the villain attack. No shit they'd want to take a look before the festival." Without caring, Bakugou walked forward. "No point, though. Outta my way, fuckin' fodder."

"It's true," a voice from the crowd said as it moved closer. "We came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the Hero Course like this one?" The voiced ended up belonging to Shinsou. "Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering. Those of us who didn't make the Hero Course are stuck in General Studies and the like. There're quite a few of us. Did you know that? Depending on the results of this festival...they might consider transferring us to the Hero Course. I understand that the reverse is also possible for you... Scoping out the competition? For a General Studies kid like me... This'll be the perfect chance to knock you down. Consider this a declaration of _war._ "

"My, my, my... Glad to see you're excited about this as well, Jinshin-kun." They all turned to see Denji walk up with a smile. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise... Everyone should be excited about a festival, right...? Let me just say one thing..." He continued to give the same smile, yet it seemed different somehow. " **We won't lose.** "

"Hey! I'm from Class 1-B, next door!" someone yelled out near the back of the crowd. "Heard you guys fought some villains! Wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing are these arrogant bastards! You better not make fools of the Hero Course at this thing!"

This led to two different things happen.

The first being Bakugou trying to force his way through the crowd while telling his fellow students of Class 1-A some things.

The second was Denji being swapped out for a desk.

'What the heck!? You're just going to leave us here!? Wait! How did he even leave!' was what most of them thought.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Now then... I have one thing to say. That is that if you want some great MHA fics to read then I suggest Technologic by Friday Knight and Number 21: The Ghost Student by waitingfox22. Both are better than this one.**

 **Until next time... See ya!**


	7. Combo and Another Side!

**Sorry in advance for this chapter... I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Combo and Another Side!

* * *

"..."

"Nami-kun?"

"..."

"Denji-chan?"

"..."

"Nami."

"... Oof..."

A small group of students from Class 1-A looked on with questioning expressions as their brunet friend slumped into his seat with a dazed and dull look. They each looked at each other but really didn't know what to say.

"So...does anyone know what's wrong with Nami-kun?" Midoriya asked as he turned back to the brunet.

"That turd didn't even give a super greeting," Saiai added with crossed arms.

"Maybe he's gotta poop."

"I doubt that's it, Hagakure-san..."

"He could just be sleepy."

"Why don't one of us just go and ask him?"

All who were involved in the discussion quickly turned to Kaminari, who had asked the question, before grabbing him and pushing him forward.

The blond ended up stumbling a few times before face planting into the ground next to Denji's desk. He quickly shot up and turned to the brunet only to see that he still had the dazed and dull expression.

"Hey, Nami. Is something the matter, dude?" Seeing that he was getting no response, Kaminari waved his hand in front of the other's face. "Hello~ Anyone in there?"

"... Hm?"

"Finally, dude, it's about time you- Gah!?"

Denji had seemed to snap out of it and turn to the similar Quirk user. He still had the same expression, but Kaminari didn't seem to notice it. He started to move forward while Kaminari was talking and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist while putting his head on the other's stomach.

For his part, Kaminari started to go red for a reason he didn't even know and seemed to just freeze up.

" _Biribiri-kun~ You smell sooooooo~gooooood~~ You feeeeeel amaaaaaazing~~~"_

"N-N-N-NAMI!?"

All of the onlookers went wide eyed and a little red as seeing the scene. Most of the guys looked away or covered their eyes while the girls held down Iida so he wouldn't ruin the scene.

In the back Yaoyorozu was covering her lower face to hide her blush and shocked expression. Todoroki was just slightly raising an eyebrow at the scene.

Back with the blond and brunet...

Kaminari didn't know what was going on at all. His brain didn't seem to be working at the time and he started to feel a bit bothered. What's more was that he didn't notice he was discharging electricity all over the place.

" _That feels soooooo~ nice~"_

 **Thud**

The blond and the brunet fell to the ground with the Electromagnet Quirk user landing on top of the Electrification Quirk user. The two ended up staying like that on the floor until Aizawa walked in.

"What's going on?"

The students quickly turned to him with some having pleading looks while others looked like their fun had just been ruined.

Aizawa looked over at the two on the floor and stared. That's all he did. He just stared at them with the usual expression he usually had on.

"Sensei...?"

Letting out a sigh, Aizawa took action. He commanded someone to throw a desk at the two.. As soon as he did that the electricity coming from Kaminari stopped and the two just laid there on the floor with a desk on top of them.

"... Huh...?"

Denji blinked a few time before looking up and seeing Kaminari looking down at him with his face covered in red. He then looked at their current position and sat up before tucking himself in and rolling backwards. He ended up passing by Yaoyorozu and slamming into the back wall with red reaching to his ears.

Everyone watched this with different expressions, but still in awe that he was able to do that in the first place.

"I don't care if you two do those kinds of things, but please don't do them in here, and right before class starts."

The two with similar Quirks couldn't say anything and just stumbled to get up and to their seats. Everyone else easily walked to their seats while the two were trying to get to theirs while not being too close to each other.

'What the heck was that even about...?' was what most of them were thinking.

* * *

"That must be it!"

"Shut up and eat your food."

Kirishima turned his attention to Kaminari while said blond looked like he had just discovered a world secret. Bakugou was there as well, but he didn't care much for what either of the two were saying.

"What must be what?"

"I figured out why I got like that earlier!" Kaminari exclaimed as he took a glance to the table where Denji and his little group sat. "I must...be gay...and I didn't even know it until now!"

"Oh!? Good for you! Now you know!"

"Hm... But something doesn't add up."

"Are you two shitheads _still_ talking?"

Ignoring the more violent blond, Kirishima looked at Kaminari with expecting eyes and a grin in place. He really seemed like he wanted to know what the other had to say.

"What doesn't add up?"

"... You still seem regular and Bakugou still looks like lard."

"The fuck did you say, assface!?"

"I see!" Kirishima said while keeping Bakugou from bombing his fellow blond. "So maybe Nami is just that special someone! He's the only one meant for you!"

"Ya think so...?"

Kaminari completely turned his head to the other table and saw Denji with his head down and Saiai laughing like crazy.

* * *

"Urg... I can't believe something like that happened... Poor Biribiri-kun..."

"I still think it's mega funny~"

Hajime and Ojiro simply patted their friend's back as he sulked on the table. Ojiro had told Hajime what had happened while also informing Denji of it.

"What was that even about?" Ojiro asked as he handed some food to Denji.

The brunet had gone to get some lunch for the first time in a while, but ended up forgetting his money.

"I was like that because... I had no electricity in me. I wasn't 'charged' this morning." Seeing the questioning looks from the others he went on. "My Quirk turns me into an electromagnet, but that means I need electricity. I can take electricity from outside sources, but can't produce enough on my own. When I'm low on it I get like how I was before. In a sense...think of electricity as a sort of necessary drug for me."

"So that's why you were all over Kaminari like you were about to super suck his-"

"Anyways! Was that the first time you've taken electricity from a person?" Ojiro asked to move away from Saiai's comment.

"No. That's why I feel bad for Biribiri-kun. I know this happens, but it isn't like I can do much in that state. Whenever I'm low, the people with electricity-based Quirks usually end up in the same boat as me, since I'm a magnet. They usually get the wrong idea..."

"We'll see now."

The three that were speaking turned to their other friend of minimum words and saw him pointing to another table. They all turned their heads to see Kaminari walking up to them while Kirishima was at the table behind him, grinning.

Denji let out a groan before looking up with a wary smile.

"Hey...Nami."

"Hello, Biribiri-kun... I'm sorry about-"

"Would you like to go out some time!?"

At hearing this there were multiple reactions. Saiai started laughing again, Ojiro shook his head with a sigh, Hajime...well he didn't really give a reaction and Denji continued to give a wary smile.

"Biribiri-kun, I'm sorry. You also seem to be mistaken. The way you felt before was a drawback of my Quirk... I doubt you feel that way about me, so I'll have to say no."

"But-"

"Think it over for a bit. After that you can decide to ask me again or not."

"Right..."

Kaminari turned around to head back it the table, but he stopped when he heard the same voice say "Ah! Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you four!"

* * *

"Alright. Everyone in their seats? Good. Today we'll be out practicing on teamwork and your Quirks."

Everyone in the class got excited as they heard those words. Anything besides sitting at their desks for the period was pretty much what they wanted.

"You'll be in pairs today. Each pair will create combo moves with each other. At the end of the period each pair will be graded on how well their combo moves is executed, how powerful it is, how useful it is and its overall style." Aizawa pulled out a box and tossed it up. Todoroki was the one who ended up catching it. "That box has the names of half of you here. The other half that don't have their names in there will pick a slip from the box and that person will be their partner."

As soon as he finished the choosing had commenced.

"I wonder who I will be partnered up with..." Denji mumbled as he looked at his desk. "Who would work well with my Quirk? The best people would obviously be Mozu-san, Biribiri-kun and probably Saiai-chan..."

When he looked around, Denji could see he wasn't the only one thinking this. Midoriya also had a look that showed he was wondering who he would end up with. Others, who had already gotten their slips, either looked excited about it, irritated or just nonchalant.

"Alright. Now everyone who took a slip, go to your partner. After that I want you all to get changed and head out." Having finished speaking, Aizawa took his leave.

Denji couldn't help the slightly nervous and giddy feeling in his chest as he waited for his partner to walk up to him. From the corner of his eye he could see others going to their partners and so got even more nervous.

"Nami, looks like we're partners for this one."

Hearing the familiar and calm voice, Denji turned his head to see Todoroki looking down at him.

"Right... Let's go get changed then."

Todoroki simply nodded his head while the two, with the rest if the class, left to change into their gym clothes.

Denji could only think that he was a bit surpsied to have Todoroki as a partner. The two got along well enough, so that wasn't an issue. They would have small conversations from time-to-time or just hang around without a word.

The only thing was that their Quirks didn't seem like they would go well together.

Denji, with his Electromagnet Quirk, relied on sending shocks through an object to move them around. He relied on iron sand quite a bit, since it was easy to control and packed a deadly punch, so them being frozen over didn't seem like much help.

Todoroki, with his Half-Hot, Half-Cold Quirk, was use to just freezing everything over and winning a fight with his opponents unable to move. Having something in his way that his own partner was using didn't seem like it would help too much.

They just didn't think their Quirks went well with each other. Both were monstrously strong in their own right, but that was when they were working alone. They may have teamed up with others before, but only for a short period of time.

Either way, they knew they had to find a way to make a combo move for their class. They would be graded on it, so they would think of something.

'This'll be...interesting... To say the least...'

Denji let out a small sigh as he took off his shirt. What he didn't notice was that his partner was actually look at him. More accurately he was looking at the brunet's chest.

* * *

"Everyone ready? You have until the last ten minutes of class to create your combo move. I know it isn't that long, but that's fine. When you're out there for real you'll only have a few moments to think of something."

Denji nodded his head absentmindedly. He understood what their teacher was saying and so he had already began thinking up different things they could do.

"You're free to go. Just don't stray off too far from the field."

With that being said, each pair went their own way.

Denji and Todoroki made their way to one of the corners of the field that had plenty of open space. They could see the other pairs either talking about what to do or getting right to action. Or, in certain cases, arguing over one thing or another.

"So... Let's see... I have a few ideas, but do you have anything, Shoki-san?"

"I have a few, too, but they don't feel like they are balanced. One of our Quirks would overpower the other."

"Alright. One idea I had was that we use your ice or my iron sand as a distraction." Seeing that the other was closely listening Denji went on. "If you just freeze the ground then the target would most likely jump to the side, straight up or backwards. I could control the iron sand so that they would have no way of escaping... How does that sound...?"

"It's good, but there's a problem with it. It's a rather basic one too."

"Th-there is...?"

"Yeah. Unlike the villains we fought at USJ, we should assume that the ones from now on will know of our Quirks. If they know you use iron sand then they would be wary of it or find a way around it. While keeping the target in place or trap them in _is_ a good plan, using something other than iron sand might be necessary."

"I...suppose you're right... Aizawa-sensei would have probably said the same, so it's a good thing you pointed it out..."

Nodding his head, Denji started thinking again.

It only took a few seconds before something popped into his head. He told Todoroki he would be back before heading off somewhere.

Todoroki only watched with interest as his partner made his way over to Yaoyorozu, who was teamed up with Uraraka.

After a minute or two the brunet rushed back with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Sorry to make you wait...! I feel bad I had to take Mozu-san away for a bit, but I think I've got a good plan!"

"Do you now...?"

* * *

Aizawa stood in the middle of the field with each pair in front of him and Present Mic next to him. Present Mic was being used as the "target" for them to attack. He would evade each attack, but not fight back with his Quirk.

So far most of the pairs had gone.

The team of Yaoyorozu and Uraraka was a simple one that used Yaoyorozu's Creation Quirk to make different objects that would then be lifted by Uraraka. It worked better than one would think since they snuck some behind Present Mic while putting in flash grenades in as well. They did pretty well.

The Mineta-Bakugou team couldn't do much since the small grape-child was too afraid to be anywhere near the exploding blond. They didn't get high marks.

The Ashido-Saiai team used the former idol's nitrogen as a protection from the acid that Ashido let out. The plan was to switch off being the distraction for the other's attack to hit. They got good marks for the basis of the combo.

The Asui-Hagakure team used Asui as a distraction by constantly moving for attacks while Hagakure snuck up to deliver the hit. Like the previous team, they got decent marks for the general idea.

The Tokoyami-Aoyama team decided to use Tokoyami's Shadow as a sort of "curtain" so that Present Mic wouldn't be able to see before "lifting the curtain" for Aoyama's laser. By this time each team noticed that there was something similar to most of these combos.

They relied on the partner as a distraction.

That changed though when the Iida-Sero team came up. For this one they had to move to the gym, which was something Aizawa marked them down for, stating that "you won't always have the field to your advantage." The two took note of that, but continued.

Sero had started shooting out tape in what seemed like a random pattern while Iida tried to land some kicks to Present Mic. Before he knew it, Mic was trapped in a cage of tape with Iida using said tape to move around the gym and actually land a hit to Present Mic. They got the best marks so far. Although, with the forced change of area, they were put at the same place as the Yaoyorozu-Uraraka team.

The Midoriya-Kirishima team, Ojiro-Kaminari team, Jirou-Satou team and Shouji-Kouda team had basic moves with each trying to go in for hand-to-hand hits. The only one that seemed different was Kaminari trying to get an electrical hit on Present Mic while accidentally zapping Ojiro's tail.

Now it was the team of Todoroki and Denji. They both stood ready on the field with Present Mic standing in front of them. The bad thing about their position was that being the last ones meant they had to outdo every other team that had gone up before them.

They didn't think it would be that much of a problem though.

"Whenever you two are ready. Remember to keep it under a minute."

"Right. Are you ready, Shoki-san?"

Todoroki simply nodded and fixed his position.

When the two started it was in a quick manner that caught some by surprise.

A large amount of ice covered the ground, making Present Mic jump back and into the air.

"Not gonna happen!"

'Next is...'

Just as he thought, Aizawa could see the small black things known as iron sand start to head for his fellow worker. He knew they weren't buzzing anywhere near as fast as they would in a real fight, so he knew that Present Mic would use that to his advantage. He was able to dodge them while still in the air.

"That was an obvious- What!?"

Aizawa, and most of the students, were shocked when Present Mic was quickly thrown to the ground and started to be enveloped on ice.

Without thinking Present Mic used his Quirk and let out a yell, pushing the two back.

"Huh?"

"You two did well."

The students watching just stood there in shock. Everything had happened so quickly that it took a few seconds to actually figure out what happened.

While on the opposite side of that shock Aizawa walked up to Present Mic and pulled something off of his legs.

"Wires..." He walked up to the rest of them and handed the small threads to Denji. "That was a good move you pulled."

"Um... Sensei, what happened?"

"They used the ice to get their target to move from his spot. The obvious thing for them to do was use iron sand to cage him in, which is what they did. What I didn't expect was them to use small, steel wires to grab him. That was nice thinking."

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Sensei."

"Since you probably didn't have it on you at the beginning of the period, I assume you gave them the wires, Yaoyorozu."

"Yes, sir. You did not say that was against the rules, so I helped them out."

"No, no. That's fine. I didn't say anything about asking each other for help like that. As a matter of fact, that's another smart thing they did." Aizawa's expression changed from a praising one to his regular one. "That's not all to say there weren't flaws in this combo though."

Both Denji and Todoroki got ready for what would be said. They had both noticed things that could have been improved. They knew that something like that could easily be stopped if their target actually tried.

"The time it seems to take you to to get everything ready is a hindrance. For your fellow classmates it may have seemed almost instantaneous, but to a pro like me and Mic, we could see the moves. While it was a bit of a surprise - the wires I mean - Mic was still able to move well enough to escape or dodge the wires altogether. Not only that but such obvious moves give the opponent the idea you have something else up your sleeve."

"Yeah! But that was still a rockin' combo! Sorry I pushed you two back there!"

"We understand..."

"One more thing... Nami, you give away where you plan to attack. It's almost like..." Denji felt a shiver run down his spine as Aizawa stared directly into his eyes, " _you aren't sure you want to attack._ "

Being the closest one to Denji at the moment, Todoroki noticed the shiver and took a mental note of it.

"Alright. That was nice work from...most of you. Go get changed and head back to class."

Doing as they were told, the class started to make their way back to get changed.

Denji was quickly followed by Ojiro, Saiai, Kaminari and Kirishima.

From his spot behind the group, Todoroki could see that Denji's muscles were actually quite tense. He seemed to make sure to keep a precise distance from each person and he looked to be forcing a smile.

"I'm sure you noticed it during your practice," Aizawa said in a low voice. "He is different than when you saw him at USJ, right?"

"..."

"Well, I suppose that his personal life and past aren't our business."

Todoroki didn't say anything. He just started walking back with everyone else while thinking about what he would say to Denji later on.

They still needed to discuss something.

* * *

"Let's see, let's see, let's see... Takoyaki sounds good... But so does some plain onigiri... Man~ I'm not sure what to choose."

"Hey, Nami!"

Turning around, Denji saw Kaminari running up to him. He wasn't currently with Ojiro, Saiai or Hajime since he had already told Todoroki he would talk about something.

"Oh, Biribiri-kun. What is it?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm sorry about before." Kaminari sheepishly rubbed his neck as he spoke. "You were right. I thought about it and I really don't see you as anything but a cool friend. Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. I'm pretty use to it by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's happened at least once or twice with every electric-based Quirk user I've met."

"Man, that must suck."

"It does... I will say though that you're the first to actually try and 'confess' to me. The others were always afraid they had been 'soiled by gayness' and 'were in denial'. Well, that's not to say girls weren't effected by it. They were the ones who 'were in denial'."

The two let out laughs at this. Denji remembered each person while Kaminari laughed since he had a similar feeling that same day.

"Well, why don't I treat you? As an apology, that is."

"Ah... Sorry. I already promised Shoki-san I would discuss something with him. Some other time?"

"Sure. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Denji waved back to the blond as he headed for the front gate.

The brunet pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his pictures for no particular reason as he waited.

"Nami."

Looking up, Denji saw Todoroki looking at him. He put his phone away as the two started walking towards the gate.

Once they passed through it Denji held his head for a bit before looking up and giving Todoroki a small smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting there," Todoroki started. "Aizawa-sensei wanted to speak with me."

"It's fine... I ended up getting an apology from Biribiri-kun, even though I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You two sure were..."

"Let's...just not bring that up... Okay?"

"Yeah..."

The silence that usually hung around the two when they were around each other appeared. They had to head in the same direction for a bit, which meant this wouldn't be the first time they walked together. They didn't do it that often since Denji usually left earlier with his friends.

This time was different though. They had something important to talk about.

"Nami... About that large scar on your chest..."

"What!?"

Denji quickly turned to Todoroki with a shocked expression. His expression wasn't just shock, it was also panic. He backed up a bit and absentmindedly lifted his hand to his chest.

"H-how did you... When we were changing..."

"Yes. When we-"

" _Was that the reaction you wanted to see?_ "

Todoroki actually went wide eyed at this.

He really thought that initial reaction was serious, but the look he was getting from the brunet was one form someone who looked like he didn't seem to care about the things around him.

Denji lifted his shirt to show a large scar that took up most of his chest. The scar looked like a piece of metal that had been pushed in by a wrecking ball going at high speeds. As he showed the scar, Denji's expression went back to its usual one.

"If you thought that I was nervous to speak about it... I'm sorry. I don't mind talking about this disgusting, atrocious thing. I just find it a bother at times..."

"... So you don't mind telling me how you got it?"

"Not really... Do you want to know?" Seeing the other nod his head, Denji went on to explain. "I got it when I was really young. To make a really long story short, I was struck by lighting, right in the chest. That's also how I got the 'electro' part of my Quirk."

Todoroki really didn't know what to say. He was still a bit in shock from learning that Denji could have such an expression like the one he just had on, but now he knew that the brunet had been struck directly by lightning to get his Quirk.

"Maybe I'll tell you the full story some other time... Here's where we split up. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the two went their separate ways.

That simple bit of knowledge would be on Todoroki's mind for quite a while.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Until next time... See ya!**


	8. Race and Rampage!

**Okay! So just a heads up! Chapter 7 has been replaced with a new one! I do that a few times in my stories! This won't be the last time! Also! I went back and fixed things in this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Race and Rampage!

* * *

"Is everyone good and ready!? The event's about to begin!"

"Alright! I'm ultra pumped for this! No super way am I gonna lose!"

"At least you're fired up."

"Wish I coulda worn my costume."

"They're not allowed in interest of fairness."

Class 1-A waited in their prep room, chatting about this and that while they got ready for the first part of the sports festival. In the two weeks they had they each trained so they could show how strong they were for the ones watching all around.

They each had their little groups with ones like Bakugou, Kaminari and Kirishima talking while Uraraka, Ashido and Hagakure were off on the other side of the room. The only one who didn't have a group was Iida, but that was because he was busy trying to get everyone ready.

"Stay calm... Stay calm..." Midoriya took a few breaths as he repeated this. He was standing off to the side with Mineta and Denji nearby.

"Just keep that up and you'll be fine..."

"You're right."

"Midoriya."

They were interrupted though when Todoroki called Midoriya over. He spoke about how he was the stronger one when it came to actual talent, but that All Might was taking an interest in Midoriya. This turned into a declaration of war from the dual-color haired boy and a determined answer from the green haired one.

"Well that happened..." Turning from the person in front of him and to one of the tables, Denji could see Bakugou glaring at the Todoroki and Midoriya. He disregarded the blond and looked over to the one next to him. "Biribiri-kun... Can I ask you something...?"

"Huh? Sure."

* * *

Not long after that they were all called out.

They were each determined to get through this festival as they walked down the hall. They could hear the loud cheering from the stadium and even feel the small rumbling the people made.

 _"It's Yuuei's Sports Festival! The one time a year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!" Present Mic's booming voice could be heard loud and clear by everyone inside and outside the stadium. "First up! You know who I'm talkin' about when I say they're the rising stars who brushed off a villains attack with their steely willpower! The first-years of the Hero Course! IT'S CLASS A!"_

When the class came through the hall, the whole area seemed to get louder. This caused ones like Midoriya to start getting nervous. On the other hand, people like Bakugou just got more pumped for the event.

 _"Following Class B, it's classes C, D and E of General Studies! And here come the Support Course classes, F, G and H! And the business course!"_

All the classes lined up as a woman - a pro hero - who was dressed as a dominatrix stood on a small stage in front of them all. Some people made comments about her being the R-Rated Hero, which in turn made some of the students question why such a person was at their school.

"Now for the athlete's oath!" With a crack of her bullwhip, she called the representative up. "From Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki!"

Some from 1-A were shocked at hearing this while others simply stated that he was first in the enter ace exam.

Bakugou didn't seem to care and simply walked up to the small stage that Midnight was on. He then went on to rile up the other students into a frenzy before making his way back to his spot.

"Now, without any delay, let's get the event started." The screen behind Midnight started to show something while she continued with, "These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so ,any are sent home crying every year!"

'She's really stalling this out, isn't she?' some of the student thought.

"And the fateful first event this year is..." With a grand gesture, Midnight pointed to the screen. "This! Obstacle Course Race!"

Right away, the students all crowded towards the opening that was made in the wall.

Midnight went on to explain that anything and everything, minus leaving the course, was fair game. The race would be a lap around the stadium and all students from each class would be running it.

Everyone got ready for the race. Some thought of how they would use their Quirks while others figured they would improvise when they needed to. Then there were the ones who knew exactly what they would do.

"Racers, to your positions..."

The lights on top of the gate started to go off.

 **DING!**

"START!"

As soon as she said that, everyone started for the gate. They all got stuck since the passageway out wasn't too big.

Two of them already knew what to do.

Without any warning, Todoroki sped past everyone and took the lead, leaving a trail of ice and multiple feet frozen to the floor.

He didn't get everyone though.

"Too easy, Todoroki!"

"I ain't letting you get ahead that easy, Half assed!"

The ones from Class 1-A, along with a few others from 1-B and other classes, dodged the ice in their own ways while flying over the rest if the students.

"I expected it from our class, but...more made it past then I thought would..."

The ones who made it through tried to catch up and came to the first obstacle. Said obstacle was not what any of them were expecting.

"Multiple targets acquired...!"

 _"Every obstacle course needs obstacles!"_ they heard Present Mic say. " _Starting with... Robo Inferno!"_

"So these are the faux villains they used for everyone else's test?"

"Where'd they get the money for these...?"

The giant robots that stood before the students looked over them for only a few seconds before going in for the attack.

"Can't look bad in front of _him,_ right?"

Showing his strength yet again, Todoroki brought his right hand to the ground before swiping it up and freezing two if the robots. He took the chance to run forward and leave the others in the dust.

They tried to follow him, but...

"Bad idea. I froze them in a pretty unstable position..." As he spoke, the robots started to fall until they slammed into the ground. "They might fall on you."

 _"1-A's Todoroki! Bursting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's_ cold _!"_

"That was an ultra bad pun." Saiai couldn't help but to shake her head as she moved passed the people just standing there.

"As if I would end it like this!" Everyone saw as Kirishima burst through the fallen robots with his Quirk activated. "That bastard Todoroki! Timing their fall like that! I'd be dead if it wasn't me!"

"Class A's just full of jerks...!" Everyone felt a sense of déjà vu when a member of class B popped up close by, and from under the fallen robots. "I'd be dead if it wasn't me!"

Saiai watched as Kirishima ran forward yelling something along the lines of "Copycat! I'm bland enough as it is!" She shook her head as she sighed. She ran forward as well and quickly blew one of the robots away while looking around.

The rest of Class A went for the top spots as well with ones like Iida, Kaminari and Yaoyorozu smashing their way through. Then there were ones like Bakugou, Tokoyami and Sero took to the air and made their way _over_ the robots.

 _"The current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from Class A!"_

 _"Class A knows there's no time to hesitate. They've been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. They've had_ fear _planted in them. They've endured and overcome it. Each has gone from that experience and forgotten how to hesitate!"_

"Listen to Sensei super praising us. Guess we can't let him down then."

Saiai saw some students up ahead and used them as a springboard to launch herself in the air. While in the air she gave a hard punch to one of the robots, sending it back into some others.

She landed on the ground next to Hajime and let out a small hum.

"Where's Denji-chan?"

* * *

"So this is the second obstacle, huh?"

Todoroki looked on as there were small pieces of land in front of him that were connected by ropes. The bottom couldn't be seen from the top, making it even more dangerous than it already was.

This didn't seem to affect him though.

Or someone else for that matter...

"Outta the way, please...!"

Coming up from behind the dual-color haired boy was Denji.

The brunet ran forward without a care and proceeded to leap off the edge with a smile on his face.

For anyone watching they would think him suicidal for doing that without seeming to have some sort of plan.

Todoroki knew exactly what would happen though.

 **ZZZT!**

Without even passing under the rope, Denji flew through the air and landed on one of the areas. He tumbled on the ground and quickly got up while using the momentum from the tumbling to get a running start before jumping off of that area as well.

Todoroki quickly followed behind and started for the rope. He made a small walkway for himself to cross while the ice behind him fell apart after being stepped on.

 _"If you enjoyed the first obstacle than you'll love this next one! Gotta crawl if you wanna cross! This is The Fall!"_

"The hell!? How'd those two get super far ahead already!?"

Letting out a furstrated sigh, Saiai used the students' heads as springboards again and took a daring leap off the edge. She could see other students crossing.

 _"What's with these kids and taking wild leaps!? What have you been teaching them, Eraser Head!?"_

 _"They're simply that crazy to begin with."_

Saiai could hear some of the others on the ground talking and saw Iida rocket by while keeping his balance on the rope, Bakugou speeding by her in the air and Asui easily crawling on the rope to the other side.

Not wanting to be outdone, she clicked her tongue and made a move that looked like she was taking a step. This was fine since she started _running on air_.

The ones on the ground wondered what the heck was going on with her, while only a few understood.

What _really_ was going on was that she was creating small steps of nitrogen for her to step on and use as a sort of push to move a little faster.

 _"We've really got all kinds trying to make it big here today, folks! Don't you think!"_

 _"Why'd those idiots stop moving..."_

 _"Meanwhile, the leaders keep on moving without any problem!"_

"You two fucktards are going down!"

Both Todoroki and Denji took a glance behind to see Bakugou catching up fast. Neither one was too worried though and continued to run.

When it came to general physical ability the two were about equal.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stands...

"Those two in the lead just can't be stopped."

"Their Quriks are awesome, but it's not just that."

"They're both athletic and perceptive."

"You got that right."

At a different part of the crowd...

"You know the Flame Hero, Endeavor? The kid with white and red hair is his son."

"Ah... Makes sense! Kid's got the blood of the #2 hero out there, after All Might."

"The pros'll be scrambling to get him as their sidekick!"

"But that other kid doesn't seem to be losing any distance. And his Quirk let him blow right through the first two obstacles like nothing."

"What's his name again?"

* * *

Back on the track...

 _"The leads keep breaking ahead, while the rest of them are bunched up! Our racers don't know how many will get to move on, so all they can do is aim for first place!"_

"Are you sure you should be using that much of your Quirk?" Todoroki spoke as he ran next to Denji. "Won't your head start to hurt?"

"Thanks for 'caring' about that..." Denji answered as he ran next to Todoroki. "I'll be fine... I took some extra measures..."

The two halted for only a brief few seconds as they come to an open area.

 _"Our leaders have reached the final obstacle! That is to say... This minefield! It's a deadly afghan carpet! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines' locations! So keep both eyes open and-... What's this!? Looks like one of the leads is just walking right through the field without a care in the world!"_

The ones in the crowd could only watch as the brown haired boy walked through the minefield like it was an actual walk through a park.

 _"It's because his Quirk is as useful as it is troublesome."_

Denji continued to walk forward with his hand and arm stretched out. Small amounts of electricity came off of his arm and hand while he did so.

Not wanting to be left behind, Todoroki started to take cautious steps forward. He thought about using his Quirk to get back in the lead, but that went out the window when he heard loud explosions behind him.

 _"By the way, the explosions aren't deadly, but they sure are flashy and loud! You might end up needing some new underwear after getting hit by one!"_

'So they're meant to put the lead at a disadvantage.' Todoroki took a quick glance up to see where Denji was. "But they clearly didn't account for that guy."

"This shit can't slow me down one fucking bit!"

Denji looked back and saw Bakugou rushing forward and ended up next Todoroki. Having lost his focus, Denji became more cautious as he walked, allowing the other two to catch up easily.

 _"We have a three way tie for the lead! Eat this up, media! You guys love this kinda thing, right!?"_

Those three weren't the only ones who were gaining the lead though. There were ones that just sped right through the field and ones who actually were destroying the bombs as they went along.

 _"The rest are catching up fast!"_

In the front of everything were the three who were using their Quriks to push each other aside.

 _"But with those three grappling for first... Can any of them hold the lead!?"_

Everyone was focused on certain parts ahead of them that they didn't bother looking back.

And that's when it happened...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Now their focus was on what had happened behind them.

 _"A giant explosion from behind!? What caused such a blast!?"_

The three in front saw a single person flying towards them.

 _"An accident!? Was it intentional!?"_

A familiar green head was seen.

 _"Class A's Midoriya rides the wave in hot pursuit!"_

Midoriya flew over the heads of the three in the lead, passing by them easily without anything being in his way.

"DEKUUU! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"This isn't the time to worry about them..."

"..."

Bakugou charged forward with his explosions while Todoroki froze the ground to catch up. Both ended up meeting Midoriya as he started to land.

 **ZZT!**

 **BOOM!**

The three were shocked when a bomb went off right near them. The explosion sent Midoriya flying forward while the other two were pushed to the side, making them use their Quirks to get their balance.

 _"Midoriya blows by the competition with no time to lose! Your class is something else, Eraser Head! Seriously, what're you teaching them!?"_

 _"This isn't my doing. They've been spurring each other on all on their own."_

 _"Well, who could have predicted such an incredible turn of events so early on!?"_

 _"You ignoring me?"_

 _"The one who made it back to the stadium first is... None other than Midoriya Izuku!"_

Denji smiled as he ran in after the green haired boy.

Following those two were Todoroki and Bakugou.

One after one the field got filled the the students that were left behind. They were all tired as they ran in. Well, not _all_ of them...

"Two bird, one stone. I'm a freaking genius!"

Denji looked over and saw a beatened Mineta clinging to Yaoyorozu. He walked over to the two, picked up the boy and tossed him to the side as casually as throwing away a can. He wiped his hands on his shirt a few times.

"Thanks for that..."

"No problem..."

"Hey, Denji-chan." Seeing Saiai and Hajime walking up to them, Denji gave a wave while Yaoyorozu tried to slow down her heartbeat. "How'd you super get ahead of us? I didn't even see you running until the second part."

"Oh... Well..."

 _"Biribiri-kun... Can I ask you something...?"_

 _"Huh? Sure."_

 _"I wanted to know... Could you give me some electricity...?" Seeing the confused look on the blond face, Denji went on to explain. "If I use my Quirk too much then I'll get a headache. I'm sure you know that... Well if I store up electricity then I can use that instead and stall out the headaches... Of course, of course, of course you don't have to give me any...!"_

 _"Nah! It's fine, dude! Are you sure though? Won't you go into your Arrogant Mode?"_

 _"No need to worry. I can hold quite a bit of electricity before that happens. Not sure how much compared to you though."_

 _Kaminari gave a shrug before grabbing Denji's hand and running some electricity through his arm. He could feel the electricity being taken in by the other and stopped when he felt it was enough._

 _"Thank you..."_

"Well... I did have _some_ help..." Denji just scratched his cheek while looking away from the two. "I did see what you did during the second obstacle though. That was amazing!"

"Of course. I'm super good like that."

"You were great too, Kaeru-kun."

Hajime just gave a simple nod.

"Let's check the results!"

The three turned to the screen, along with everyone else, and saw exactly where they were placed. Saiai almost punched Denji for making second while Hajime was fine with his twelfth place spot.

Some of the other students look too happy with their spots while the rest seemed fine with it.

"The top 42 from this qualifying round will move on!" Midnight announced to everyone. "But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff! And now the main selection _really_ begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got! Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course... Dying in suspense!? Next up is..."

'She's stalling again...'

"This!"

 **Cavalry Battle**

"Cavalry battle...! I'm gonna suck at this..." Kaminari said with a nervous look and sweat.

"So we're teaming up, but how exactly?" Asui wasn't the only wondering this as other students had the same questioning look as her.

"Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle - snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own - but with one exception... Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event!"

"So the point value of each team ultra depends on its members. Simple enough."

"I'm about to explain it, so shut up already!" Giving a small huff, Midnight continued. "Anyway, yes! And you individual point values start at five, at the bottom! So the student who took 42nd place is worth five pints, 41st is worth ten... Get it? But our first place participant is worth... Ten million points!"

Midoriya got a look on his face like he had just eaten something really sour, while everyone quickly turned to him. Some had grins, others determined looks and the rest scheming looks. He now had a giant target on his back for the next round, so it wasn't any wonder why this was happening.

"The higher-ranked students are the ones to aim for... The survival game is a chance for a comeback! It's _anyone's_ game!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Just a small something, but I was having a really hard time deciding on keeping Todoroki as second or Denji, but then I really went into Denji's Quirk and the character I got the idea from and figured he could make second with some tricks... I'm sorry if anyone didn't like that, but it's what happened.**

 **Until next time... See ya!**


	9. Run and Snatch!

**So... This chapter isn't so good. I really didn't know what to put for this one, so... Yeah. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Snatch and Run!

* * *

He didn't start freaking out.

Midoriya tried to keep his worries in, but with everyone looking at him like animals looking at their next meal he couldn't help the sweat that started to form.

"The match will last 15 minutes." Midnight went on the explain the next thing. "The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the ones you have."

Some of the students took looks to each other, easily showing they had a plan already.

"Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage. Most importantly, even if your headband is taken, and even if your horse formation is broken, it's not over 'til it's over!"

"That means with 42 contestants, there will be 10 to 12 teams on the field the whole time...?" Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"So there's no need to panic if your points are temporarily stolen, right?"

"But you can't really tell if you're not paying attention to the minute-by-minute point breakdown, Mina-chan," Asui said, poking a hole the the other girl's logic.

"Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle!" Midnight said as she cracked her whip. "It's a Cavalry Battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a Red Card! That means you're out of the game! You've got 15 minutes! Time to form your teams!"

Everyone started to spread out and find who they wanted to be with. Some already had ideas while others were already together.

"So, are you gonna be the super Rider, Denji-chan?" Saiai asked, looking over to the brunet. "I'll ultra be in the front to take any attacks, of course."

"Ah... Well... First..." Turning to their other friend, Denji looked up at Hajime. "Kaeru-kun, will you be on our team or with your own class?"

"I'll be with my own class. Sorry."

"It's fine. I already figured that."

Hajime simply nodded and walked away, most likely to find his own team.

That just left Denji and Saiai to stand there.

"Let's see... I would like to help out Izumi-kun, but... With so much pressure on him, I don't think I'd be much help if I got a headache. Shoki-san is also out of the question since going _against_ Izumi-kun is almost the same..."

"Well you better super figure it out." Saiai looked around to try and find some good people, but their class was already together, for the most part. "Mega Hajime would have been useful for any sticky situations. Who's left? Hmmm..."

"Nami. Let's team up for this."

The two turned around to see Shinsou standing there with a grin while Ojiro stood behind him. This seemed odd since Denji didn't know the two even knew each other, but he let it go and gave a smile with a nod.

He knew that the other's Quirk could possibly be useful, but he also just needed them to make a full team.

"Now about the formation..." Taking a look around again, Denji nodded his head. "I say that Jinshin-kun be the Rider while us three be the Horse. Saiai-chan will be in the front for attacks while we take the sides. I'll act as a lightning rod if we end up near Biribiri-kun, or any other electricity user...or just hold up a defense..."

"Mega good idea. Just leave the powerhouse attacks to me. I'll blow them away like they're nothing."

"So Jinshin-kun just needs to take the headbands..."

"Fine by me." Giving a small look to Denji, Shinsou pointed something out. "You were placed second in the race. There will probably be people targeting you too, you know."

"Yeah, well... The stronger ones will be going for Izumi-kun, so..." Denji gave a slight laugh and looked away. "Besides... The placements don't really say much about a person's actual ability...

"Mega right. Now let's do this!"

"Alright! We can win this! Or at least make it to the next part..."

With the remaining few minutes gone, everyone got into their formations. Midnight announced they would be starting while Present Mic put in some commentary before starting the countdown.

Each time prepared themselves. Most turned straight to Midoriya's team while others decided on other targets.

While the ten million did seem tempting, the smarter ones looked for the way to win. They found no point in losing for a single headband when they could easily get points via lower headbands.

" _START!"_

With that announcement, everyone started moving.

Multiple teams rushed at Midoriya's.

Seeing them going for his team, Midoriya told the "horses" to dodge. They couldn't move though as the ground under them started to soften and hold them in place. Using quick thinking, he used the jet pack straped to his back and Uraraka's Quirk to fly into the air.

Not wanting them to get away, Jirou used her Earphone Jack to try and grab them, but was blocked by Tokoyami's Dark Shadow.

The team made their landing while the ones who had surrounded them tried for another team.

Some teams had noticed something odd though...

"Our headbands are gone!"

Team Hagakure were currently left with no points as they had somehow lost all of them.

While at the same time...

"Just call me an opportunist." Someone from Class B smugly twirled his newly acquired headband on his finger. "Just playing the game here."

"Same for us."

The one from Class B - Monoma - turned his head just in time for the newly acquired headbands to be taken by a grinning Shinsou.

"See ya."

The three "horses" under Shinsou quickly moved away and out of range from the team made up of Class B students.

 _"Well, barely two minutes have passed, but the battlefield's already chaotic! With everyone scrambling for the headbands, it's not just the ten million out there! Those other high rankers are worth a shot as well!"_

"Over there next."

The three at the bottom turned their direction to find two teams with their backs to them. They quickly made their way over and snatched the headbands just as the teams turned around.

Denji took a look around to find unsuspecting teams and came to the sight of Team Midoriya in the air - being hunted down by Bakugou as well.

" _Oooohhhhhhh! Is leaving your team really allowed!?"_

"It is here, on a technically," Midnight informed them. "As long as your feet don't touch the ground!"

 _"Both the doggedly first place team and its determined pursuers from Class A are nothing to sneeze at! Let's take a look at the current point spread!"_

Taking a quick look at the board, Denji nodded to himself with a smile when he saw how high the team was. He was fine with the way they were doing things, but he continued to wonder why Ojiro was so mute during the whole thing. Saiai seemed to be fine as she continued to saying general things with her signature "super" or "ultra".

'Well, I guess he just doesn't have much to say right now.'

 _"Looks like the match is half way over already! Class B is on the rise, but in the end... Who will wear the ten-million-point crown!?"_

"Hey..."

Denji looked up to see Shinsou looking over at Midoriya.

"We're going for the-"

"I say... We go for the ones attacking them..." Denji saw the same thing as Shinsou, but came up with a different plan. "I know that going after Izumi-kun's team would get us the most points, but... Shoki-san's team is going after them as well..."

"I say we super go with Denji-chan's plan. I see where he's going with it."

"Hm. Fine. We'll wait for the right time to go in and take their headbands."

The team waited for a few seconds and circled around behind Todoroki's team and the rest of them. Denji got ready for his move while Saiai moved the nitrogen around her to the front of her.

'Wait for it...'

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1.3 Million Volts!"

"Now!"

Seeing all the other teams getting shocked by the electricity, Team Shinsou took their chance and ran forward. They didn't have to worry about the electricity since it was all being redirected straight to Denji.

The team could see ice come from Todoroki's hand until it touched the ground. They saw the ground start to freeze and moved to get away after taking multiple headbands.

 _"What's this now!? While Team Shinsou is using a human lightning rod to stay safe from the electricity, Todoroki's taken out the ones who are getting zapped!"_

 _"He waited until they were stopped by Kaminari's shock before freezing them in place, I wouldn't expect any less. He must have recalled how many competitors managed to dodge his ice during the obstacle course. But he probably didn't think that the team Nami is on would go in during that time."_

 _"Nice play-by-play!"_

Todoroki clicked his tongue as he saw Team Shinsou making their escape with the headbands.

He sent the ice in that direction in hopes of freezing them. But the ice never made it as a wall of buzzing iron sand shot up and stopped the ice from continuing on.

Denji let out a sigh as the team made their escape. He turned around and saw Team Todoroki making their way over to Team Midoriya and was grateful for it. He was shocked though when a large wall of ice came up and blocked the two teams from the rest of the field.

He didn't bother with that fight though and opted to wish Midoriya luck.

Hearing an explosion, the brunet turned his head again to see Bakugou being pushed back by the one from Class B who's headband was stolen by them.

'Bakugou-san's having trouble!?'

"Hey, focus on what's in front of us."

Looking back to the front, Denji saw multiple teams surrounding them. He knew they could handle this, but he didn't want to use up that much of the electricity he had just collected.

They were the teams who had their headbands stolen and were now in last place. That meant they had nothing to lose and everything to gain from this fight. Those kinds of opponents were much more dangerous.

"Sorry, you three, but we're gonna be getting us some headbands," Jirou said as the teams moved closer.

"No hard feelings, Saiai, but we are here to win," Kendou said with her hand enlarging.

"Well, this is an ultra sticky situation. Hey, Rider, ya got anything planned for this?"

"This won't be a problem, right, Nami?"

"Don't just rely on Denji-chan!"

"But he's already set a trap up. It's been up this whole time."

Looking back, Saiai gave Denji a look as clearly said "Is he super serious or do I need to punch him?"

Denji let out a small sigh before nodding his head.

He turned to the teams coming at them and rubbed his fingers before flicking his thumb at Team Hagakure. A some electricity shot from his thumb and zapped the spot just in front of Jiorou. He did the same thing to the other teams.

"Like that's gonna stop-"

"Unless you want to get zapped again...I suggest you don't step over those boundaries..."

The teams, thinking he was bluffing, took another step forward. The outcome...

"AGAIN!?"

The first ones who stepped closer got shocked with as much electricity as when they went for Team Todoroki. That moved through their bodies and ended up shocking their teams as well.

The reason for them being shocked was that Denji had laid out iron sand around the team and ran electricity through it. It didn't take up much since the current just ran in circles through the iron sand. The only safe spot from it were in the area that wasn't covered, which was where Team Shinsou stood, and the outside of the area covered. The spots where Denji had zapped.

 _"Ohhhhhhh!? Looks like Team Shinsou is guarding their points well! Can anyone get to the team with Nami setting up traps like that!?"_

Denji got a small blush from the praise, but said nothing. He knew that even if the two announcers were commenting on him that the audience was really focusing on the ten million point match.

The team continued to move around while protecting their points.

Other teams went for them as they were one of the only teams with points.

Even with that going on though, most of the people watching were focused on one fight.

 _"Only about a minute left! Todoroki's made his own little area and was primed to snatch the ten million in an instant! Or so we thought! But it's been five minutes now! Midoriya's managed to evade Todoroki inside this small space for five whole minutes!"_

Denji smiled at hearing this while Saiai grinned. The two were actually pretty excited to see how it was all play out on the end. Both teams consisted of Class A, minus one from a different class, so they were still rooting for them.

 _"Wha-!? What happened!? That was too fast for the naked eye! Why didn't Iida show us that speed in the qualifiers!?"_

'What the heck happened!?' the two thought as they defend from the other teams.

 _"A skirmish near the out-of-bounds line! Who will emerge victorious!? What a reversal! Todoroki's got the ten million! And Midoriya's plummeted straight down to zero!"_

The two brown haired ones turned to the screen and saw that it was true. Team Todoroki was now in first place.

 _"With just one minute left, Todoroki's got four headbands! He snatched breakout star Midoriya's headbands, and with it, first place! Have we found out top four for this event!?"_

"Get back here, Bakugou!"

The team no longer found a need to go around and take headbands, so they decided to just watch. What they saw was something interesting.

Bakugou had jumped into the air yet again, but this time he was targeting Team Monoma. When he got close to them he was stopped by what seemed to be an invisible wall, but in reality a wall made of air.

He easily broke through it though and got himself some headbands from Monoma.

 _"Team Bakugou's stolen two, putting them in fourth place! A little shake-up in the rankings! That's the spirit of youth for ya!"_

Bakugou started yelling while slamming his fists onto Kirishima's head.

The whole team started to mobilize towards Team Monoma yet again. This time they had a plan though.

Sero shot out his tape, which landed to the side of the team, before Ashido used her acid to made it easier to slide on the ground. This combo worked wonders as Sero pulled them in at a fast pace.

Bakugou grabbed the remaining headband with a great amount of force.

 _"Bakugou! Absolutely merciless! What a perfectionist! Anything worth doing is worth doing right! We're nearing the end if the game!"_

Saiai let out a laugh as she said, "That was super amazing! It was worth an instant replay in my book!"

'There's only a few more seconds left and Shoki-san still has the ten million points. What to do... What to do...'

Shinsou noticed Denji close his eyes and let out a small sigh, but said nothing of it. He turned his attention to the others that were now keeping their distance and at Team Bakugou, who were running towards the ice.

Denji moved a bit in his spot, accidentally bumping into Ojiro at this time.

"Ah... Sorry about that, Watage-kun."

Ojiro blinked a few times before looking around in confusion.

 _"Seventeen seconds remain! And we have another fierce recovery!"_

The teams could only wait at this point as the two teams fought for the the top and one particular team destroyed the ice.

 _"Time's almost up! Let's count down! Hey, everyone say... 10! 9! 8! 7!"_

Team Midlriya turned around to get their targeted headband.

 _"6! 5!"_

Team Bakugou broke through the ice and found the teams they wanted.

 _"4! 3!"_

Midoriya reach out his arm.

Kaminari ran out of electricity.

 _"2!"_

Todoroki gave commands.

Yaoyorozu started to create.

 _"1!"_

The sound of the end of the battle rang out.

 _"TIME'S UP!"_

They couldn't make any moves to get that headband now.

 _"Let's see who the top four teams are right now! In first place, Team Todoroki!"_

"Damn..."

 _"In second, Team Shinsou!"_

"Huh?"

 _"In third, Team Bakugou!"_

"...!"

 _"In fourth, Team Midoriya!"_

Midoriya started spewing out tears like a hose.

 _"These four teams will proceed to the final event!"_

Denji let out a small sigh as they set Shinsou on the ground. He looked around to see how the other teams were reacting and ended up feeling bad when he saw that Hajime's team didn't make it.

He also noticed his Todoroki was acting and wondered what exactly went on in the ice-shielded area.

Saiai on the other hand got a "You should've joined our mega-super-ultra team". That ended up with her actually get a small elbow to the side from Denji.

Ojiro looked around in confusion while Shinsou just grinned before walking away. Ojiro glanced over at the boy and wondered when exactly he had been with the three from Class A.

 _"We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! See you then! Hey, Eraserhead, wanna grab some food?"_

 _"I'm taking a nap."_

 _"Wha-!?_ "

* * *

"It's okay, Mega Hajime. You'll still be about to show how super you are."

Hajime didn't seem to care as Saiai gloated next to him. He did give a simple nod to Denji and Ojiro as a congratulation though.

For his part, Denji let out a sheepish laugh at the two. He knew that Hajime was a bit down about the whole thing, but he also knew that the bigger male wasn't actually paying much attention to what Saiai was saying.

From the corner of his eye he could see some of his classmates trying to find a table. He also saw Mineta staring at the cheerleaders run by and couldn't help up make the grape-kid trip with his Quirk.

His attention quickly turned to two other things. The first being that he couldn't spot Todoroki, Midoriya or Bakugou anywhere around. He wondered where they were, but let it go when he remembered Todoroki's declaration before the whole festival started.

The second thing was...

"Watage-kun, is something wrong?"

Ojiro looked up at hearing his nickname. He looked at Denji and saw the worried look he was getting.

"It's nothing much..." Looking like he was rethinking something Ojiro scrunched up his eyebrows. "Hey, do you know what that guy's Quirk is? The one who was our Rider on the Cavalry Battle."

"Jinshin-kun? Brainwashing. Why do you want to know? Because he didn't use it during the event?"

"It's not that... I'm 100% sure he used it..."

Ojiro muttered his words low enough for the brunet not to hear. But he didn't know that Denji was able to read his lips.

Denji looked around to find the other boy. When he did find him he got up and excused himself, getting an odd look from Saiai, a raised eyebrow from Hajime and a slightly shocked look from Ojiro.

As Denji walked towards that person, another conversation was going on...

"All the girls have to be part of the cheer squad after lunch!" Mineta pointed out with Kaminari nodding his head next to him.

"Know one told us about that..." Yaoyorozu gave a skeptical look.

"Don't trust me? Whatever," Mineta shrugged as he and Kaminari turned to leave. "Your loss. Aizawa-sensei told us about it himself."

With that the boys took their leave.

Yaoyorozu and Jirou shared a glance and thought it over. They, for one reason or another, believed the boy and went to go tell the other girls of Class A. They didn't even consider that it was _Mineta_ who had told them this.

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just got a mega bad feeling..."

* * *

 _"Before we get back to the event, I've got good new for all those out of the running! This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational activity for all participants! We even shipped in cheerleaders from America to get you pumped... Hm? What's this?"_

 _"What are they doing?"_

The students listened in as they entered the area again. While some looked fine, others where busy looking over at a certain odd scene. It was certainly something to look at, but odd nevertheless.

 _"Class A!? Why!?"_

Said odd scene was all of the girls in Class A dressed up in cheerleaders uniforms. Not only that, but those girls looked as if they had just gotten their souls crushed by a small grape-child.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us!?" Yaoyorozu yelled out while the two males gave thumbs up. "Minoru can't believe I feel for something _he_ said... I even bothered to make these outfits..."

"Wow, no honorific..."

"Those idiots..."

"I'll super pummel them..."

"Still time before the main event. No sense in sitting around..."

Hagakure did a cheer pose as she spoke in a bubbly voice.

"You're enjoying this, Toru-chan."

"Why not just go with it!? Could be fun!"

Denji let out a small sigh as he made his way up to the two boys. He had expected as much from Mineta, but he had to admit that he was a bit disappointed in Kaminari for going along with it.

The two looked rather pleased with themselves and didn't notice the brunet walking up to them. When they did it was too late.

"Judgement of the Iron Hammer."

 **BAM!**

 **BAM!**

"What a name for an attack..."

"Seems befitting."

Both Kaminari and Mineta ended up on the ground, clutching their heads. They looked up to see both of Denji's arms covered in iron sand and a dark smile on their faces.

 **"You two _will_ apologize to them, right?"**

The two could only nod their heads at such a rapid pace that they looked like they had three heads.

Denji simply gave a thumbs up to the girls while they sulked.

Well, Hagakure seemed to be enjoying it.

After all of that stuff with the cheerleaders was done, everyone gathered around the small stage that Midnight stood on again while Present Mic continued to talk.

 _"Hope everyone enjoys this little recreational competition! Once that's over, we're on to the final event! Between the 16 members of the four winning teams... We'll have a formal tournament! A series of one-on-one battles!_ "

Some of the students looked more pumped at hearing this while others seemed worried. Then there were ones like Denji and Bakugou who were looking like they were just waiting for it to begin.

"A tournament, huh? So we'll be up in that ring I see on TV every year?" Kirishima tightened his fists with a grin in place.

"Was it a tournament last year too?" Ashido asked.

"The format's always different," Sero started while looking back, "but most years involves some kind of head-to-head competition."

"The matchups will be decided by drawing lots." They all turned back to Midnight, who was holding a box. "Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself! It's up to each of you 16 finalists whether or not you participate on the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength."

They all thought about it. Some had enough energetic to go around while others just didn't seem interested. This didn't seem to bother anyone though.

"Now, let's start with the first-place team..."

"Um... Excuse me."

"Watage-kun...?"

"I'd...like to drop out."

* * *

 **And and there you have it! If you didn't enjoy them I completely understand!**

 **Until next time... See ya!**


	10. Round 1! And Start!

**Apologizes at the bottom.**

 **Warning:** Probably the worst chapter so far

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Round 1! And start!

* * *

The ones from Class A, and some other, were shocked at what they had just heard. They figured Ojiro, who only had his tail, would really want to be a part of the final round.

Seeing him give up really confused them.

A chance like this was something they all wanted, passing it up like that would shock a lot of people. That wasn't to mention the people who would be rooting for Ojiro, friends and family being the obvious ones.

Ojiro continued to look down as the others started to speak to him, questioning him about his decision.

He didn't want to withdraw, but he had a reason for it.

"Ojiro-kun, why!?"

"This is your chance to be noticed by the pros!"

Denji let out a small sigh. He knew exactly why his friend was withdrawing.

"The Cavalry Battle... I have no memories of anything that happened up until the tail end. It's probably _his_ Quirk that did it... I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... But this final round... Everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it."

While Hagakure and Ashido tried to argue against what he was saying, Saiai just let out a sigh at it and shook her head.

Saiai herself didn't care much whether Ojiro withdrew or not, but it still bugged her that _anyone_ would do that.

"Tsk. Men... Well at least I ultra know who to pummel later. Sorry Den-"

When Saiai turned to Denji she visibly shuddered.

She could see the boy turning his head and giving a glare toward Shinsou. The feeling he gave off was something terrifying, but also contained. If she were to try and out it in words she would have to say that he looked like a beast staring at its prey.

It was a sight she didn't expect to see on Denji of all people.

'Mega scary...'

Saiai shook her head as Present Mic and Aizawa started speaking, talking to each other for the audience to hear.

 _"We have a strange turn of events..."_

 _"What will the coordinator, Midnight, decide?"_

Tuning back into the actual issue at hand, Saiai could see Ojiro visibly shaking a bit and Midnight looking down at him with a frown.

"How naive and stupid."

She lifted her whip and gave a harsh lash to the air with a smile to her face.

"I like it! Ojiro has officially withdrawn from the last round! Replacing him will be a member of Team Kendo, who took fifth!"

Denji patted Ojiro's back while Saiai actually looked excited.

She figured that Kendo herself would be joining in, meaning they had a chance to go against each other.

"If it's gonna be like that," Kendo said as she turned her head, "shouldn't it be _them_ instead? I mean, we were immobilized practically the whole time. But they were giving it their all to keep what they had until the very end. Team Tetsutetsu, I mean."

"So be it. Tetsutetsu will bring us back up to 16 competitors!"

Tetsutetsu turned and gave a salute to his team with (manly) tear in his eyes.

"Now let's see what the matches are gonna be like!"

Everyone looked back up at the screen to see who would be fighting. It looked a little something like this: Midoriya vs Shinsou. Todoroki vs Sero. Ashido vs Saiai. Iida vs Hatsume. Nami vs Kaminari. Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu. Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima. Uraraka vs Bakugou.

"Biribiri-kun, huh...?"

Denji looked over to the blond, who was giving him a confident grin and a thumbs up.

Denji shook his head and looked back to see Saiai with an unsettling grin on her face.

"Um... Saiai-chan...?"

"Finally," she said as she rubbed her hands. "I can finally have my revenge on her."

'What is she... Oh nevermind. Just go with it, Denji.'

* * *

"Honestly..."

Denji let out a small sigh as he sat against one of the trees outside of the big stadium used for the Yuuei Sports Festival.

As he was one of the people competing in the fighting portion of the festival he didn't need to participate in the other events.

That was fine with him.

He wouldn't have to use up any of the electricity he had in him on the other events when the main event has still yet to come.

His first opponent was the Electrification Quirk user Kaminari Denki.

Most would assume that Denji would have the upper hand since he could simply take in any electricity that went his way, but that wasn't completely true. While Denji was indeed able to take in the electricity, there was still a limit to how much he could possibly take in.

He had once been struck by a bolt of lightning, but that didn't mean he would be able to take in that much again. The large scar on his chest and reaching down to his stomach was proof that that single bolt was enough to hurt him.

"I'm sure Watage-kun is telling Izumi-kun about Jinshin-kun's Quirk... He'll be fine..."

Denji wasn't too sure about what to do concerning Shinsou. He wasn't sure if he should do something or stay put and leave things to Midoriya.

It wasn't really his place to do anything, but he didn't like the fact that Shinsou had used Ojiro like that. What he had done caused Ojiro to withdraw from something great like the fighting portion of the festival.

Denji let out another small sigh and changed his thoughts.

'Alright. I need to focus on my own matches. Is it presumptuous and arrogant of me to think I'll win? ... It is, isn't it!? Dang it! Right, right! That means I just have to apologize to Biribiri-kun for being so arrogant! I haven't even taken much electricity in to go into my Arrogant Mode!'

As he was having a small freak out session, Denji didn't notice that someone was walking up to him.

"Uwah~! Are you really Nami-san!? It's really awesome to meet you!"

Denji jumped a bit when he heard the voice that was now in front of him.

He looked up to see a rather beautiful girl looking down at him. She had light blond hair and eyes that seemed like they twinkled. She had a small smile on her face as she bent down, giving a good view at her rather generous bust.

"Oh... Hello... If you don't mind me asking, who are you...?"

The girl gave an impish laugh before standing straight up.

"I am Meiwakuna Ai. It's really nice to meet you, Nami-san."

Denji tried his best not to question her name. Her first name was rather fine, but her surname made him wonder who exactly were her decedents.

Ai noticed Denji's expression and twitched a bit.

"Anyways. I just came by to tell you how amazing you were in the first two events. You charged into that mine field like a real man and even thought things through during the Cavalry Battle."

"It was nothing... I really didn't even do much during the second event..."

Denji quickly stood up and moved to side so that his back wasn't against the tree.

"So, I was thinking..."

As she spoke, Ai got a littler closer to Denji. Each moment she got closer more of her bust became present.

"Isn't that Midoriya kid going to be difficult if you have to fight him? You already know how to counter Shinsou, so wouldn't it be better to make sure he wins to face you?"

It all clicked now

Denji was by no means stupid. He could guess that this girl in front of him wanted him to cheat so that not only would Shinsou win, but he would also be disqualified for doing such a thing. He wouldn't dare do anything to compromise an event like this, so he was ready to reject.

Before he could say anything though he noticed something off with the girl in front of him. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, as if concentrating and she didn't seem too focused on Denji himself.

'Is she trying to use her Quirk...?'

He was going to take a step back to get away from her, but that was unnecessary since she disappeared from view.

In her place stood a familiar tall person that Denji was friends with.

"Kaeru-kun...?"

Hajime looked down Denji and nodded.

"What was that about...?"

"Her Quirk is Forced Love. Can change how you see her."

Denji gave a slow nod, putting together why Hajime meant.

From what he could understand, Ai's Quirk let her change how others felt towards her. She could make someone love her like a lover or hate her like an enemy. It really was an interesting and rather dangerous Quirk.

Something didn't make sense though.

"So, she was trying to use her Quirk on me, but it didn't work... Why...? And how do you know her, Kaeru-kun...? If you don't mind me asking...!"

"It works on males who like girls. Straight, bi. Had to deal with her before."

Denji tilted his head.

He really couldn't say how he felt about that kind of Quirk. He himself never cared much for romance and the like. This was mostly due to the fact that certain things happened when he's low on electricity.

He could admit that a person, no matter the gender, could look good. So that just meant he had a defense against such a strange Quirk.

"Anywho... Thank you very much for that save, Kaeru-kun..."

Hajime nodded again.

"Good luck."

"Right...! Thanks...!"

* * *

 _"Hey, guys! Are you ready!? You've been through hell to get here! But now it's time for the one-on-one tournament! You've only got yourself to rely on! Even if you're not a hero, this saying holds true! You know it!"_

Saiai rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's super over exaggerating that."

"He's just trying to get everyone hyped, Saiai-chan..."

As Denji smiled at his friend, Present Mic continued on.

 _"Spirit, technique, strength, wisdom and knowledge! Use 'em all and show us your best!"_

Denji sat in his seat while he messed around nervously with his thumbs. He got a few jabs from Saiai for doing this, but couldn't stop himself from worrying about the first match.

He was rooting for Midoriya after what Shinsou had done, but that didn't mean he really wanted to see Shinsou lose either. It was all jumbled up in his head.

He was sure that, in the end, they would both be fine.

 _"The first match!"_

The two fighters made their way up to the fighting area, each looking ready to win.

 _"What's with that face, you did well up to now, didn't you! Department of Heroics, Midoriya Izuku! Versus! Sorry, you haven't done anything really notable or eye-catching yet! Department of General Education, Shinsou Hitoshi!"_

The crowd could be heard cheering for the two fighters.

 _"The rules are simple! This is a scuffle won by either ringing out your opponent, rendering him or her unable to move, or getting him or her to say 'I give'! Feel free to wound! We have our Recovery Girl waiting in the wings! I hope you've left your sense of morals and decency at the door!"_

Denji was now thinking that he agreed with Saiai's previous statement of over exaggerating things.

 _"Well, obviously, you're not allowed to endanger each other's loves, that's be shitty! So that's an instant out! It's only capturing a villain that a heart must never stay his or her hand! Now let's start the battle!"_

Everyone watched in anticipation as the fighters got ready.

" _Reeeeeeeaaaaaddddyyy!?"_

Denji and Ojiro became acutely aware of Shinsou's moving mouth. They couldn't tell what he was saying from the distance and angle, but it must have been something bad since Midoriya looked ready to charge forward.

 _"START!"_

And that was what Midoirya did.

He charged forward with a shout.

Then he stopped.

"Damnit, Midoriya! I told you, I _warned_ you!"

Denji got a frown on his face when he noticed the green haired boy stop moving.

 _"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong? The battle's just beginning. Show us some spirit! Mere seconds into the match, Midoriya's...frozen in place!?"_

From his spot, Denji continued to frown as he fingers started twitching.

Saiai, who was sitting next to him, jabbed him on the side when she felt a small zap on her butt.

"Hey, super stop that, idiot. You're sending a small charge through the seats."

"Hm...? Oh... I'm sorry..."

Denji turned back to the fight as Present Mic continued speaking.

 _"Midoriya's frozen in place!? He's just standing there, gaping like a moron! Could it be Shinsou's Quirk at play!? Even though he hadn't made any impression at all up until now, could it be he's that scary!?"_

 _"That's why I've been saying that entrance exam is illogical. Here, looking at this data, it's easy to see. As it'd come to one-on-one battles, I pulled their files. Shinsou failed the Herotics Practical Skills Exam, but since he applied for the General Department, he'd probably expected as much. So despite the fact that his Quirk is a forced to be reckoned with, he couldn't earn any points in the entrance exam. Due to its particular rules."_

Aizawa's talk about fairness and unfairness came to some of the 1-A students' minds when they heard that from their teacher.

Everyone could only watch as Midoriya started to make his way to the end of the fighting arena. He had no way to fight back against such an overpowered Quirk, so that meant all he could do was wait until Shinsou released his Quirk.

By then though it would be too late for Midoriya.

.

Denji's fingers continued to twitch as he watched the "fight" continue on.

'This isn't-'

Before he could continue his train of thought he noticed something with Midoriya. It actually stood out quite a bit since it was Midoriya's finger being a different color than his outfit.

The next thing he knew dust flew into the air around Midoriya before the boy turned his head with a more conscious look.

 _"What's this...!? Midoriya! He stopped!?"_

Denji clenched his fist as a smile appeared on his face. This also sent a small current through the bench.

Saiai punched his arm this time.

Denji didn't care much though as he watched the fight end in a rather quick win for Midoriya at this point.

Shinsou had been able to land a punch, but was quickly flipped over and landed with his back on the ground, feet passed the white line of the arena.

Midnight was quick to call the winner.

"Shinsou is out of the ring! Midoriya moves on to the second round!"

Denji continued to smile as he heard some banter from Kaminari and Bakugou behind him. He was rather glad that the worst that happened was Mirodiya's finger being messed up and Shinsou probably having a sore back.

He looked over to where Shinsou was leaving and saw that people were talking to him. He guessed that they were from Shinsou's class since he could also see Ai there.

'It's good that even has people for him.'

Denji nodded his before getting another punch.

He looked over and started rubbing his arm.

"Ow... What was that for, Saiai-chan...?"

"You were looking ultra overly satisfied."

Denji could only whimper as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

Saiai was bouncing in her spot by the entrance to the battle arena.

It was finally her turn and she couldn't wait until she started. She had been so excited to fight that poor Denji had suffered multiple hits from the nitrogen using girl.

The previous fight had been a quick one with Todoroki freezing Sero - along with a good portion if the stadium - in a large piece of ice. He had gotten slammed to the ground once, but that did nothing when compared to what the dual-haired boy did.

Saiai had been amazed by the sight and had wanted to fight Todoroki himself.

But first she had to get through the first and second rounds.

"Right! Need to get mega pumped!"

After slapping herself a few times on the cheeks, Saiai started making her way to the arena.

She saw Ashido walking forward as well while Present Mic started going again.

 _"With the ring thawed out, it's time for the next match! The petit pumped-up power puncher from the pits of a gass tank! Saiai from the Heroics Department!"_

"That last part was super unnecessary, ya jackass!"

 _"Verses! The acidic alien girl from the same class! Ashido Mina, also from the Heroics Department!"_

"H-hey... Saiai, you're not still mad about-"

" **Absolutely not**."

As she spoke, Saiai cracked her knuckles with a deadly aura around her.

 _"START!"_

Ashido got ready to use her acid to get in close to Saiai, even placing some on the ground already.

'Now I just...need...to...'

Ashido lowered her arms as she saw something pretty damn amazing happen in front of her.

Saiai brought her fist to the ground and punched a hole through the arena. She did the same with her other arm and quickly brought both arms up. As she did so the ground shoot a bit as the arena broke apart.

Saiai not stood there, a large slab of cement being held above her head like a spots ball.

 _"And Saiai showed her strength by taking apart the ring and using it as amo!"_

 _"She's just lifting it up by using surrounding it with nitrogen."_

Ashido started to sweat quite a bit when she saw the savage smile she was getting. She quickly turned to Midnight as Saiai looked ready to drop the slab of cement on her.

"I give! I give!"

Midnight nodded her head and announced the winner.

"Ashido has given up! Saiai will move on to the second round!"

 _"What's with these quick and anticlimactic fights!? Eraserhead, your students are savage! Even against each other!"_

 _"That's just how they are."_

Saiai clicked her tongue as she put the slab of cement back down.

She had been looking forward to the fight, but ended up being majorly disappointed. She partially blamed herself for taking apart the ring like that and intimidating Ashido, but still felt cheated.

She muttered things under her breath as she left the arena. Even going so far as to try and put a curse on Ashido.

* * *

"Poor Saiai-chan... She was so looking forward to fighting..."

That single sentence alone made heads turn straight to Denji.

Denji had made it out to be that Saiai was the loser in that fight when in fact they were all gaping at how she won her fight. Most of them knew that she was string because of her Quirk, but they didn't think she was capable of that much.

Denji on the other hand seemed to take pity on her.

"Nami-kun... You _do know_ that Saiai-san win the fight, right?"

"Hm...? Of course... I was watching her match... Although it wasn't much of a match... I kinda wish that it would have lasted longer and was more like boom...! Kyakuun...! Don...!"

'Is that even possible!?'

Some of the other is Class 1-A really weren't sure what was going through Denji's head as he let out a small sigh.

Denji turned to Iida, who was behind him, and gave a questioning look.

"Tenda-san, shouldn't you be heading down there now...? Your match is up next..."

"That's right. I'll be going then."

Denji, Midoriya and Uraraka wished their tall friend luck as he stood up and made his way down to the arena.

Meanwhile, Saiai came up and took her seat next to Denji once again. She was pouting while crossing who arms, giving her the look of a small child who had gotten in trouble for taking cookies.

Midoriya and Uraraka were being cautious and didn't make a sound.

Denji on the other hand gave a small smile.

"It's alright, Saiai-chan... I'm sure your next match will be better..."

"It better be. It's against Super Iida after all."

"But the match hasn't started yet..."

"His opponent is from the Support Department. If you've been laying even the slightest of attention to her then you could super figure out she's more into showing off her creations than actually winning. She'll probably give up after showing off her super gear."

"You think so...?"

Denji turned back to the arena to see that both Iida and Hatsume were decked out in different devices. This really gave proof to what Saiai had just said.

"Told you."

* * *

True to what Saiai had said, Hatsume had given up after showing off her mechanical creations. This had caused some of the audience to yell out in frustration since it was the second forfeit in a row.

In the end, it was basically a match that allowed Hatsume to use Iida as a show-and-tell for her creations.

Many took pity on him.

"Poor Tenda-san..."

Denji gave a pity laugh while Saiai let out a sigh.

* * *

Denji and Kaminari got up and started for the two entrances to the arena.

Their match was the next one up, but they had been caught up in watching the other fights to remember that. They were a bit late, but they were ready.

The two had been trying to figure out ways around each other's Quirks. That was difficult for Kaminari since he wasn't the brightest person around, but even Denji was having a bit of trouble. At some point he had been able to get his plan down though.

The two made their way up to the arena and stood in front of each other.

 _"Time for the next match to begin! This time we have the magnetic boy with a magnetic personality! Nami Denji from the Heroics Department! Verses! The equally shocking sparking boy! Kaminari Denki from the Heroics Department!"_

Electricity started dancing off of Kaminari as he looked forward and ready for the fight.

Small black pieces of iron sand started moving around the ground around Denji's legs.

 _"START!"_

Kaminari moved quickly and ran towards Denji.

Denji moved his arms to the side as if swiping something away. The good amount of irons and followed his movement.

Having used iron sand as his may form of attacking, Denji knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that the speed of the iron sand was nowhere near quick enough to catch Kaminari as he ran forward.

But that's because he made sure they were slow.

Kaminari dodge the slow attack from the iron sand and thought nothing more about it. He just figured that Denji was still tired from the previous events so he couldn't move the iron sand too quickly.

He continued to weave through the iron sand as Present Mic commented on everything.

He was able to get in close to Denji and landed a solid kick on the brunet's side, making hims tumble to the side.

Using his chance, Kaminari ran up behind Denji and wrapped his arms around the Electromagnet user. He made sure that Denji wouldn't be able to move and even lifted him up a bit in the air.

"I just need to make sure you short-circuit. Sorry about this."

A large amount of lightning started pouring out of Kaminari and went into Denji's body.

What the blond didn't notice was the iron sand moving around on the ground.

 _"Is this it!? Is Kaminari going to be the winner!?"_

 _"Nami doesn't go down that easily."_

True to what Aizawa was saying, Denji didn't seem to be losing in the slightest. His neutral expression started turning into a smug grin as he took in more and more amounts of electricity.

After a few more seconds of this, Denji freed himself from Kaminari's grip and just stood there.

He had no reason to hit Kaminari anymore.

"Derpa herp!"

There stood Kaminari, brain dead. He had an idiotic expression on his face with a bit of snot running out of his nose.

"Sorry about that, Biribiri, but you weren't paying much attention to your surroundings."

 _"What!? It looks like Kaminari is the one who got fried instead of Nami! Wait... What are those things sticking out of the ground!? Did Nami use some sort of underhanded strick to win!?"_

Denji clicked his tongue and was temped to flip Present Mic off, but held back.

Off where the rest of Class 1-A was, a chorus of "And there it is! His Arrogant Mode is turned on! Nice going, Kaminari!" could be heard.

The things that Present Mic was referring to were small black antenna-like things sticking up from the ground. Each one had some electricity running through them and into the ground.

The moment Denji had been caught by Kaminari he used the iron sand to stab into the ground and take some of the electricity from Kaminari as he let it all out. He had created multiple lightning rods in order to win, as well as to get more electricity in his system.

Denji slightly moved his hand to the side.

The iron sand around the arena started to move and slowly creep up onto Kaminari's body.

"That's pretty much it. Could you call the match now?"

Midnight nodded her head and raised her arm.

"Kaminari is rendered immobile! Nami will be going to round two!"

* * *

 **Now then...**

 **I apologize for taking so long to update. I apologize for this terrible chapter. I was writing it parallel to another fic I had to update. I apologize for the fact that this was suppose to be longer. I apologize for the terrible way it was written. I apologize for...something else I'm sure.**

 **As a person who likes to entertain the readers I feel ashamed about this poor chapter. Even after pulling an all-nighter. But I still hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time... See ya.**


	11. End of Round 1 and Start of Round 2!

**Chapter 11:** End of Round 1 and Start of Round 2!

* * *

With Denji's Arrogant Mode still on and active things for Class A-1 were made a bit more difficult.

It took multiple threats and a good amount of Sero's tape to get the brunet to sit still without complaining too much about how boring the rest of the round one fights were.

The fight between Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu seemed to bore him to the point of him looking around for something better to watch. The next one involved Tetsutetsu and Kirishima, although that only interested him for around two minutes before he was complaining. He did find it funny that they managed to knock each other out.

Now it was time for the final fight between Uraraka and Bakugou.

Thinking that it was just going to be a one-sided slaughter he started looking around once more.

"Hey, stop being such a mega idiot."

Feeling the nitrogen-filled punch connect with his arm, Denji turned back to the arena to see both fighters standing in front of each other.

"In some ways, I'm most worried about this next one."

"Honestly, I don't wanna watch."

Denji took a glance next to him to give a blank stare at both Jirou and Tsuyu.

He said nothing and just listened to Present Mic start up once again.

 _"For the last matchup of the first round... The boy who's been somewhat famous since middle school! But that face ain't the face of a kid on the straight and narrow! Bakugou Katsuki of the Heroics Department! Verses! The kid I'll be rooting for! Uraraka Ochako, of Heroics as well!"_

This did not seem much like a fight to the students in Class A-1. To most it was certainly like seeing a sheltered pet going against a wild animal. It would not end well and the winner was already decided before the match could begin.

Even so, it brought some curiosity to see what exactly would happen in the match. The two fighters were in the same class, so they stood on equal footing when it came to knowing about their opponent.

That meant there was a chance the pet could actually fight against the animal.

"What was the counter-strategy you came up with for her against Bakugou?"

"Oh, that! It's really not all that brilliant or anything..." Midoriya looked down as he continued speaking to Iida. "It's just, Kacchan is undeniably strong...! And in close-quarters brawl, he's got almost no opening to speak of. And if you factor in the mobility his Quirk gives him, he's even stronger. That being said, while it's true he has maneuverability in midair as well... If she can cause him to float, she can gain the initiative from there."

"START!"

"She needs to strike fast!"

* * *

Uraraka ran forward without any hesitation.

As she had been told before, Bakugou swung his right arm. It was the move he always started out with, so she saw it coming from the beginning. The issue...

"BWAAH!"

She could not react in time to dodge or defend against the attack.

Although she knew that would happen as well.

Continuing to move quickly and with purpose, Uraraka took off her jersey to make it float a bit above the ground. She made her way through the smoke while keeping an eye on her opponent.

Her distraction worked.

Seeing that it worked, she jumped behind Bakugou, hand ready to touch his back.

 _"Wow, she made her jersey float as a decoy! Yoooo, she musta done that on the fly!"_

Even with a small trick like that working, she was not in the clear yet.

Bakugou quickly turned around to let out a blast that pushed her back, sending her sliding on the ground.

He ran up to her just as she got her bearings.

"Too slow!"

.

Explosions filled the arena where the two fighters were. One after the other, they did not stop.

But neither did she.

Uraraka Ochako continued to get up after each explosion.

 _"She's pressing on her charge without a moment's rest, but... Seeing this..."_

The two fighting ignored what was being said. Whether it was from the announcers or from the crowd, they both ignored it in favor of focusing on each other. It was pointless to hear pointless things said by those who did not understand exactly what was going on.

What currently mattered to them was the fight going on right then and there.

The winner would move on and the loser would not make it passed round one.

That simple fact was what kept the two of them in the arena and fighting. Neither one of them was going to let up and neither one one them was going to back down.

Then it happened...

 _"Who just said he's toying with her?"_

Someone had said such a thing. Such a thing said had been heard by the announcers. One of the announcers was the teacher of the two currently fighting.

And he would not stand for such a thing being said.

 _"You a pro? How many years? If you said that in your right mind, then there's no meaning for you to keep watching. Do us all a favor and go home. In fact, you ought to keep watching the match at a career turnover site. He clearly recognizes the strength of an opponent who's reached this far and is on guard as a result. It's because he's doing everything in his power to win that he's refusing to let his guard down or stay his hand."_

* * *

The smoke started to clear as the two fighting stared at each other.

The animal looked at the pet with irritation.

The pet looked at the animal with determination befitting an animal.

"Thank you, Bakugou-kun... Thank you for not letting your guard down."

Uraraka put her fingers together as a bit of talking could be heard from the stands once more. Once again, the two ignored the crowd and instead focused on each other.

Everyone looked up and noticed something amazing happen. The reason, even to those who did not hear the explanation, was clear as to why she did not quite.

Multiple pieces of cement from the arena rained down on the arena with a good amount of force.

This was her trump card!

With this, she would win!

Or so she had thought.

"...!?"

In one large explosion, every piece that had been sent raining down on the arena was gone or scattered about. Her trump card had been played and beatened so easily.

 _"He must be content with himself with that explosive showing! He took Uraraka's secret strategem and unreservedly crushed it!"_

That was it. That was her absolute limit.

She could not do much now that her trump card was beatened so easily.

She would lose.

"!"

But she would not lose without giving it more of a fight!

Her fighting spirit shone brightly in the arena. Even after everything she had just been through, after each failed attack, she would continue on with the fight! Right to the end!

At least, that was what she wanted.

With only one step forward, Uraraka fell to the ground.

.

Seeing the girl on the ground, Midnight made her way over to the student and placed a hand on her.

She looked up and made her announcement.

"Uraraka is unable to move. Bakugou advances to the next round!"

* * *

The outcome was what most thought it would be. How that outcome came about was what they paid more attention too.

Seeing Uraraka try so hard was far more amazing than seeing her actually lose. The determination she had was worthy of praise.

Even so, the boy who was still in his Arrogant Mode simply watched as the girl from his class was carried off on a stretcher. He thought nothing of it.

It was certainly commendable for her to try so hard. It certainly helped her image when it came to the heroes watching.

At the same time, it also gave those same heroes an idea as to now Bakugou was as well. Both sides certainly did get something out if this fight.

Although that didn't mean much to the boy who was still in his Arrogant Mode.

 _"Oh, poor Uraraka... Uhh, oh, yeah. Bakugou breaks past the first round."_

 _"If you're gonna do it, do it right..."_

 _"All right. Now that I've collected myself-"_

 _"Aren't you suppose to be impartial..."_

 _"The first round is now over! We'll get right back to it after a short break!"_

Shaking his head at the two commentating teachers, Denji looked over to see Bakugou walk up to them.

The ones in the front row were the ones who started talking to the explosive boy. As expected, he was as bad tempered as ever with his classmates. Although, he also seemed to have said something rather respectable about his opponent.

.

The whole place was on a small break before the next round started, but that didn't meant here was another battle not going on.

Down below an arm wrestling match was going on between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. With their match being an undecided one, this arm wrestling match was how they were going to decide on who would be going to the next round.

Both were giving it their all, but, in the end, Kirishima was the one who had won.

 _"And with this, we have all our contenders for the second round! Speaking of which... Shall we begin shortly!?"_

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shook hands like the real ken they were. The respect was certainly there, and coming from both of them.

.

Saiai let out a sigh.

She had been dealing with Arrogant Mode Denji since his fight had finished. The moment when his next fight was going to come up, she would be extremely happy.

 _He'll at least get some of that damn electricity out of his system. Hopefully he'll mega calm down after that._

With that thought in mind, she looked over at the remaining fighters. There was her and Denji, Iida, Bakugou, Tokoyami, Kirishima, and the two who had just left to start the second round. All of them were strong in their own right, so even she was a bit on edge.

If she managed to beat Iida then she would have to face off against the winner of the upcoming match. Then that would be a tough battle on its own.

Even so, that was what made it even better for her. It was a chance to really go out and fight. To show how well she can do against such opponents.

"This next fight should be good."

That single sentence dragged her out of her thoughts.

She turned to Denji to see him looking down as the two competitors walked onto the arena.

* * *

Both Midoriya and Todoriki stood there, ready to win.

They both knew that certain people were watching them. That gave them both different kinds if motivations to win. They both had something to prove, so losing was most certainly not an option for them.

 _"Both of these competitors have win top marks in this festival so far! But there's only room for one of these greats in the ring! It's... Midoriya verses Todoriki!"_

This was the first match of the second round.

And so...

 _"BEGIN!"_

Without any signal, they started for each other.

Todoriki was quicker and let out a wave of ice.

It wasn't as large a wave as the first round, but it was definitely enough to be called a wave.

The ice was pushed back by a brutal hit from the posing side, but at the cost of a finger.

Three times.

This kind of attack and block happened three times. By that point it was obvious what was going on.

A battle of attrition.

If Midoriya was able to stall out until Todoriki was low on energy, or when an opening appeared, he would have a better chance of getting a solid attack in. For now, though, he would wait awhile.

Once that fact was out, it was easier for the dual-Quirk user to counter.

He continued to launch waves of ice. His counter was a simple one. If each time he attacked, Midoriya would counter, then he just had to attack until there were no more fingers to use as an attack.

Once he saw that his opponent had no more fingers on his right hand to use, Todoriki started to run forward. The ice he used spread out in front of him while going for another attack.

Knowing what was coming next he leaped into the air as his ice was pushed back once again.

Now he was above Midoriya.

He used all his weight to try and smash his opponent down. It didn't work, although it did catch the other off guard and made him jump back.

So out a moment of rest, he let out even more ice. From so close up it would no doubt hit.

.

An attack if that scale from up close means that there was a limited number of options for him to use. All his fingers from his right hand had been used up. That only left his left.

That was exactly what he used.

Midoriya used his whole left arm to blast away the ice being fired at him. It blew the wind and ice away while also pushing Todoriki back.

The cost was a heavy one.

"Only defending and dodging? It's taking a toll on you."

As his opponent spoke, Midoriya noticed something odd going on with him. It was something that he wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't standing right in front of the other.

"Sorry for all of this. I appreciate it, though, Midoriya. Thanks to you... He doesn't look too happy."

The name of that person didn't need to be said out loud. It was the person that Todoriki disliked and the person that had spoken to him before the match. The #2 hero - Endeavor.

"With both hands destroyed, you can't fight anymore. Let's end this."

 _"Todoriki continues his relentless assault! Could this next ice attack win it all!?"_

There was no way.

There was no way that Midoriya thought the next attack would be the last one in this fight. He would not lose like that after this.

He made sure that would be known.

"Who says I'm done!?"

Lifting his right arm he let out a powerful attack. It had pushed Todoriki back. So much so that he had to use his ice to stop himself from being ousted out of the ring. This also served to mess up his finger even more.

Even so...

"You're shivering... Todoriki-kun. Quirks are still just physical abilities. You must have a limit to how much of that cold you can bear! But then... You could always use your left side to thaw yourself out, right?"

The look Midoriya was giving was one that showed there was no chance of him giving up. He was determined not to lose to someone like todoroki; someone who would give it his all just for some reason like annoying someone else.

That proof was right here.

"Everyone's...giving it their all! To win... To achieve their goals... To make it to the top! And you're gonna win with _half_ your power!? I still...haven't put a scratch on you!"

Even with his fingers broken...

Even with little chance of winning...

Even though he lost both his arms...

Midoriya showed absolutely no sign of giving in to this opponent.

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT! COME AT ME!"

* * *

 **Fights are the bane of my existence...**

 **Sorry it's short. I'm just trying to get back at this. That is all.**


End file.
